The Wedding Planner
by itsonly.love91
Summary: AU Ally Dawson is a top wedding planner who has been roped in to plan the exclusive wedding of Kira Starr and Austin Moon but will she be able to keep her feelings in check?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Back with a new story, this is not an original story, I found this story back in 2011 when I was becoming a fanfic addict reading twilight fanfiction, so this is a Twilight archive fanfic, I couldn't get this fic out of my head back when I read it in 2011 and a few months I saw myself asking the author, Red as a Rose01, her permission to publish this in the A&A archive, she gave the permission as long as I recognized her as the author. The characters may be OCC.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of this story don't belong to me, nor the story or OC those belong to Red as a Rose01 who's the original author of the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 1: Mark and Lucy<strong>_

The warm orange glow of the sun set crept over my skin, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched Mark and Lucy take their first dance as husband and wife. A sunset is one of the most intriguing images you can ever see. Not only is it stunning to look at it, but it symbolizes the end of a day. In today's case, it symbolized the beginning of a new life for the newlyweds, which made it all the more special.

My name is Ally Dawson. I was born in Miami, Florida. Daughter to Lester and Penny. I am 5'5; I have pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes and of average build; not much of a "stunner" as some might say, but it doesn't matter, because the only thing I value right now, is my occupation.

I am a wedding planner.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I lead a highly romantic lifestyle filled with candles, flowers and heart shaped candy. Every girl dreams of meeting the guy of their dreams, falling in love and then marrying that guy. Well you're wrong. I have those dreams; I mean who doesn't want a happy ending? But my life consists of making those romantic dreams come true for others. And believe it or not, it's a deeply satisfying feeling at the end of the day.

Now, back to the sunset. I watched silently as the sun dipped into the horizon, as Lucy and Mark's wedding started to wind down. It was a small beach event with only fifty guests, and it was beautiful. The whole wedding went without a hitch, and I've come to believe that it's the most moving wedding I have organized to date. The ceremony was short and sweet and totally devoted to happy couple.

To be perfectly honest its small weddings like this that hold true emotional value; the ones that are purely focused on the love of two people and not on the size of the wedding cake. Mark spun Lucy around once and kissed her, bringing their dance to an end as the final notes of 'From this moment' by Shania Twain played out across the beach. I clapped along with the rest of the guests as I wondered if I'd ever experience that.

Lucy ran to me, tears running down her cheeks. When she reached me she pulled me into her arms hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much Ally!" she cried into my shoulder. "I've never been so happy, none of this would have happened if it weren't for you."

"You're more than welcome Lucy. You deserve to be happy." I replied, hugging her back. After our embrace she gave me a quick appreciative peck on the cheek and ran back to join the party.

A smile crept back onto my face as I watched the people around me. Everyone here was enjoying themselves; from the drunken father-in-law, drinking his body weight in alcohol, to the best man flirting with the maid of honor, and finally, the happy couple, who were both glowing with love's warmth and joy. Everyone was content, and with that in mind, I picked up my bag from the table. Giving everything one last sweeping look and smile, I quietly made my exit from the celebrations. Yes, another eventful day, another successful wedding. I may not have any of this for myself, but helping people make memories and granting them immense happiness, even for a day, is one of the many reasons I love my job.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi again! I realized that the first chapter was kind of small so I'm updating the second chapter, the first was kind of just an introduction. I'm really hoping that you like this and please review letting me know what you think. I already have chapter 3 in my laptop and I'm working in it.**_

_**On another note, I took some liberties when adapting this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nor the characters or the story are mine. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 2: Divine Matrimony<strong>_

The morning dawned bright and early. I woke up feeling refreshed and still on a high from yesterday. According to my clock it was 6:30.

Time to get up.

I jumped out of bed, surprising myself with the energy I had. I followed my regular morning routine. I got in the shower, and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, and afterwards I blow dried and straightened it before pulling it up into a neat ponytail. I applied very light make-up, and then decided what I was going to wear. Today my feminine instincts settled on a grey sleeved dress, a black blazer, black heels and black bag; smart and professional.

When I deemed myself presentable I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I had a cup of steaming coffee, and then left the house at 8:30 to get to work by 9:00.

I work at Divine Matrimony; one of the most successful wedding companies in the world. The company consisted of only ten wedding planners, so it was seen as a very high privilege to have as a job at Divine.

No traffic on the streets today, meant that I got to work earlier than usual. After parking my car in its reserved spot, I walked into the building, my heels clicking loudly against the marble floor of the lobby.

I walked up to the reception desk where Jessica was typing away on her computer, whilst talking on the phone, probably to Lauren. I never failed to be amazed by the sheer mass of topics they had to cover over the phone, every hour of every day. Surely there's only so much gossiping you can do in twenty four hours! When Jess saw me approach the desk she put down the phone and turned in my direction.

"Good Morning Ally!" she beamed. Someone's chirpy today.

"Morning Jess, How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm really good. By the way is it possible for me to come to talk to you about planning my wedding?" She asked in an overly sweet voice.

Ah, of course. I knew she was after something.

Jessica is engaged to Trent Jackson. They met when Jessica started working here last year. To be perfectly honest, Trent did not deserve her. Yes, she can act like teenager at times, but she is a generally innocent person, who's just trying to live up to her family's expectations. Trent Jackson bathes in cash on a daily basis, and that's all her family cares about, and in addition, the pretentious air head treats her like she nothing, which always made me pity her.

"Well I am really busy at the moment but I will get Jayde to book you in at the next available slot okay?"

Jayde was my first assistant; she was petite with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and black hair. She was only 20 years old, but she was exceptionally dedicated to her work and never complained, I was lucky to have her, and her incredible work ethic.

"Yeah that would be great Ally, thanks," she replied while handing me my messages. "Have a great day".

"Thanks Jess," was my reply before I started walking down the corridor towards my office.

I opened my office door and walked inside, the constant noise of my heels turning silent as I stepped onto the carpeted floors. The windows and curtains had been opened, and this week's bridal magazines had been placed on the coffee table among the sofas on the other side of room. Clearly Jayde was here and hard at work.

I walked around my desk, and just then I heard someone scream my name.

"ALLY! You will never guess what?" My co-worker and closest friend Trish stormed into my office, throwing herself into a chair in front of my desk before I had even put my bag down. She did not look too happy.

"Morning to you too Trish," I giggled, "Um... did Cher's boob fall out of that monstrosity she called a wedding dress?" I asked as I sat down at my desk.

Cher was Trish's last bride. She was twenty two years old but believe me when I say she acted like she was five. She was overly spoilt and cried when she did not get what she wanted. She was clearly marrying her fiancé Steven for one thing, that much was clear to everyone else but him. But hey you can only lead the horse to water as they say. She drove poor Trish crazy.

"Haha no, I wish!" Trish laughed briefly, but irritation set back into her facial expressions. "Guess what the theme is for my next wedding?"

I remained silent, letting her get this out of her system. When she looked like she was about to explode slowly I shrugged my shoulders.

"SUPER HEROS!" she screamed. "Bloody super hero's Ally! Where do people come up with these ideas? Huh? Who sits down and thinks- When I get married I want all my guests to dress up like Batman!" she imitated in a dorky voice.

I pressed my lips together to hide my smile, but it did not work. After one look at my face, Trish just flopped back in to the chair.

"Just get it over with" she said sighing.

So I did.

I laughed so hard that my stomach was hurting, and eventually Trish joined in. After a good few minutes of heavy laughing, we both managed to calm down.

"Super heroes? I must say that is unique, definitely never come across that theme before. You always get the more unique weddings!" I pouted.

"That's for sure. Remember the one with the clowns?" she flinched remembering the disastrous wedding "Just once I would like to plan a standard, boring wedding," she sighed again. "Speaking of which, how was Mark and Lucy's wedding?"

"You should have seen it Trish. It was so peaceful and pure, and perfect for them." I smiled to myself remembering the flow of yesterday's events.

"Of course it was Ally, you planned it and you're amazing. You knew what would suit them and what wouldn't."

"Thanks Trish," I blushed.

"Well it's not like it's a lie. Anyway did you get a new account yet?"

"No, not yet. I should do later today. I am praying I don't get a bridezilla."

A knock on my door brought our conversation to a stop. Standing at the doorway was my manger and founder of Divine Matrimony, Sinead Williams. Sinead is a beautiful woman. She is tall, curvy, perfect skin, hazel eyes and long wavy black hair. She is a charming with an angelic personality. However, trust me when I say she is not someone you want to mess with. Luckily for me we were really close friends.

"Morning girls." she smiled as she walked into my office.

"Morning Sinead," we replied in unison.

"Ally, I have great news," the smile on her pretty face growing.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" I was suddenly becoming nervous by her excitement.

"Possibly your next account," she said. I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

She just smiled more and put a magazine down on my table in front of me and Trish. On the cover was a picture of a dark skinned woman, at some sort of party, dancing whilst holding a drink in one hand and a pair of bedazzled gold shoes in the other. The words 'Starr goes Dancing' were printed at the bottom. I didn't have the faintest idea who that was, but before I got the chance to ask, Trish let out an ear shattering scream.

"Kira Starr!" she squealed "Are you sure?" Clearly Trish knows who she is.

"Yes! Isn't this amazing? Oh my gosh I would kill for that wedding!" shrieked Sinead. Great, now I have two over- excited teenagers to deal with.

I sat there, staring at them both as they continued to gossip, animatedly and rather loudly I might add, about someone I didn't know.

"Erm…Sinead, who is Kira Starr?" that shut them up.

Sinead looked at me like I was mentally challenged.

"Is she serious?" Sinead asked Trish.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely serious," replied Trish melodramatically.

"Kira Starr, is daughter to Jimmy Starr. Their family own Starr Records, therefore she's the heiress to the Starr fortune. She's always in the news for things like getting drunk and falling out of cars," explained Sinead.

I frowned, that sounds classy. Not.

"Right that's great and all, but what the hell has she got to do with me?"

"Kira is dating Austin Moon." That got my attention "They announced their engagement two weeks ago."

"Moon? As in, the son of Mike and Mimi Moon?" I asked

"Yep, he's the one," she replied, happy to know that I was at least familiar with one half of the couple.

"Alright," I said but I wasn't really paying attention at this point. I have had the pleasure of meeting the Moon's more than once in the past. My job allows me to plan the weddings of some of the most important and exclusive people in the world, and three years ago, their youngest daughter Carrie got engaged to Dez Wade

The Moon's and The Wade family are two of the most influential families in the world and they're both unbelievably rich. So naturally, every single wedding planner alive and breathing wanted to plan their wedding. They came to us in the hopes of finding someone with extremely high hopes. They had set up a meeting where they had the opportunity to see what ideas people had come up with, but before they even stepped into the building, I had slipped on the sidewalk and crashed into Carrie, knocking my coffee down the front of her white summer dress.

After practically screaming my apologies, she just laughed and told me not to worry about it, and that she had more clothes in her car. After she had changed, I hid in my office. There was no point in me even going to that meeting because there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to get that account now.

But half an hour into my brooding Carrie and Sinead had entered my office where Carrie offered me her wedding, probably due to the high recommendation from Sinead. Of course I agreed.

I became really close to Carrie, Dez and the family over the eleven months of planning, however, I never met Austin. He was away on business and could not make it back until the wedding day. On the wedding day I was so busy with making sure that every single thing went perfect for Carrie, that I never actually caught a glimpse of him. Carrie's wedding was the most extravagant wedding I had planned and still is to this date, seriously no one can top that wedding. It was extravagate but tasteful.

"Earth to Ally," Trish was calling my name. I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry I was thinking, yeah, so what were we saying?" Sinead rolled her eyes.

"Kira Starr and Austin Moon are getting married, I received a phone call from Mimi Moon. The family wanted to know if you would be willing to take the wedding"

"Me? Why me?" I asked confused, I have never met Austin or Kira, so why would they request for me to plan their wedding.

"They want you because they know that they can trust you. They know what you're capable of, what you can create. So will you do it?" Sinead urged to me.

The Moon family wanted me specifically! Planning this wedding will not only be good for my career but it meant I got to see them all again.

I guess I had made my decision.

"Ok, I'll get Jayde to set up a meeting. Then we'll see what happens."

"Thank you Bella," Sinead squealed "This is going to be amazing for the company! Now if you will excuse me I have a bride with blue hair I need to sort out." She hugged me tightly and left the office, with the big smile on her face.

"Another big shot wedding Ally, Congratulations." Trish said wearing a very similar smile to the one that Sinead was wearing.

I heard someone drop something on the desk outside my office. Ah Jayde is back.

"Thanks Trish," I smiled back.

"I better go, I have some Superman tights to find," Her smile dropped from her face again, replaced with the same irritated look she had when she first entered my office. "I'll see you at lunch," she said, before spinning around and storming out of my office as I held back my laugh.

That girl's mood swings seriously give me whiplash. Still giggling I called out for Jayde.

"Jayde, could you come in here for a second please?"

She came into the office and closed the door behind her. The slight smile she was wearing emphasized the dimple in her left cheek. She had such an innocent look to her.

"Is everything ok Ally?" she asked.

"We have some serious work to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, chapter number two up! What did you think? It was a bad idea making Carrie, Austin's sister? They're both blonde so if fit, and Piper is not going to be Austin's sister, don't worry!<strong>_

_**Should I keep going or not? Let me know in a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello lovelies! I'm back with the third chapter of this story! I'm really thankful with the reviews I got with the two chapters already up. Today we meet Austin! **_

_**Disclaimer: Nor the story or the characters belong to me. I owe nothing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch<strong>__**apter 3: Meetings and Reunions.**__**  
><strong>_

I spent the morning sorting out the finer details of my next wedding and trying to stop Trish from having a breakdown every time she remembered her next bride wanted to dress up like Catwomen for her wedding.

In the afternoon I had a meeting thanks to the efficient work of Sinead and Jayde, they were able to find a slot in my busy schedule to meet the illustrious bride to be.

I sat in my office researching Miss Starr, and in about an hour I'd discovered that she was an American heiress, media personality and a model. She had modelled for Chanel, Tommy Hilfiger, Christian Dior, Marciano a heap of other major brands. She was spoilt and a total party animal. There were hundreds of articles and pictures of her at parties, dancing on tables and falling over.

Do I really want to do this? I've done weddings for celebrities and weddings for spoilt women before but I have never planned a wedding for someone like Kira Starr. I dread to think of what she will have me do. I can see the over-the-top dress and endless sea of pink and glitter already.

The ringing phone on my desk brought me out of my day dream. I pressed the speaker phone button.

"Yes Jayde?"

"I have a Miss. Starr here for you Ally." Oh no, here we go.

"Thank you, please escort her in Jayde. I also need to you in here taking notes please."

"Of course Ally." She put the phone down.

I rose out of my chair and smoothed down my dress. Taking a very deep breath and walking around my desk.

There was a knock on the door. Jayde entered followed by Kira Starr. She closed the door then went to sit on the sofa with a notebook and pen. I turn my attention to the women standing in front of me.

She was beautiful, even more stunning in real life. She was tall with long legs, a slim body that any woman would die for, amazing chocolate eyes and gorgeous wavy brunette hair.

She was wearing a hot pink dress with black Christian Louboutin heels, and a black bag. Her diamond earring and necklace caught the sunlight shining through the window and made her even more radiant.

"You must be Ally, I'm Kira," she said holding out a perfect manicured hand, her pink diamond engagement ring glistening. Gosh even her nails were hot pink with diamond detailing.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Miss Starr," I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh please, call me Kira!" Her voice was high and sugary.

"Ok Kira. Um, please, have a seat." She sat down on the chair in front of my desk.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered "I have Coke, Tea, Coffee, Orange juice, champagne, practically everything" I don't know why I was bothering going through the whole list, because I know what she wants before she says it; Water.

"Just water please." How original. Most brides tend to go on a diet the very second that engagement ring touches their finger. I got two glasses and a bottle of water out the fridge and poured us both a drink. I handed it to Kira and then sat down in my chair.

"So, what can I do for you Miss Starr?"

"Well I got engaged a couple of weeks ago, as I'm sure you know, I mean who doesn't know. It's on the front of every magazine. The paparazzi have been nonstop, it's been so stressful Ally. I can call you Ally right?" She didn't wait for my response.

"So...anyway, I decided to get a planner and the Moon's recommended you. I mean it makes sense, having a planner. First it saves time" She said listing off reasons on her perfectly manicured fingers. "Planning a wedding takes enormous amounts of time. Secondly, it minimizes my stress levels by ensuring that I have a worry-free and stress-free experience, and finally it ensures that my dreams are made into reality. After the Moon's told me that you had done Carrie and Dez's wedding, I jumped at the chance. I must say that has to be one of the most amazing weddings I have ever seen, well that is until my wedding that is." She finished her speech by flicking her long hair over her shoulder. From the corner of my eye is saw Jayde rolling her eyes.

Holding back a laugh, I thanked Kira for her compliment.

"So what happens now? Can we get started?" She asked eagerly.

"Ok. First off you will need to sign the contract drawn up. Then we will start by arranging a budget, sorting out your wedding insurance, deciding on the type of wedding you want and then possibly consider a date."

"Oh don't worry about the budget. Daddy said I can have whatever I want. No expense spared." Daddy? Did she really just say daddy? I thought people only did that in films.

"Oh ok, well that makes things easier I guess. Jayde, would you go and see if Sinead has finished that contract yet." Jayde-who had been taking notes, left the room rather swiftly fighting a laugh through the whole meeting. I turned my attention back to Kira.

"So do you have any ideas on what you want, any themes or color schemes?" Please don't say pink.

"Actually yes I have a theme. I want to incorporate butterflies into the wedding." Huh? I was not expecting that. "But to be honest Ally, that is all I have for ideas".

"That's perfectly fine Kira, I have had brides who have no idea what they want." I was still in shock. Butterflies. Having a butterfly themed wedding has become very popular over the last few years. The beauty and grace of a butterfly seems to easily capture our imaginations. It's a lovely romantic wedding theme, perfect for a summer celebration. Therefore very popular. But this was not what I was expecting from Kira.

"Oh, before I forget, Carrie told me to tell you that you're coming over to the Moon's for dinner tonight and not to even bother trying to get out it." Kira said rather awkwardly, obviously unsure as to if she should be telling me this.

"Oh did she? Well that defiantly sounds like Carrie. What time?" From my experience with Carrie I had learned not to argue with her, because she always gets her own way. So it looks like I will be going to the Moon's this evening.

"Seven o'clock. This is perfect! You'll also get to meet Austy, he couldn't make it today, and he was hung up at work." I hadn't thought to ask about the groom. Jayde returned to the room. She placed the documents on my desk.

"Thank you Jayde. Ok Kira would you mind reading through this and then signing the bottom please and then we will be ready to start." I passed Kira the contract, she spent about two minutes reading it then signed the bottom.

"Is that all for now? I have a photo shoot at four o'clock that I almost forgot about!" She said, standing up in a hurry.

"Yes, that is all for now Kira." I also stood up to escort her to the door "Thank you for coming in."

"No Ally, thank you. I cannot believe this is actually happening!" she was squealing again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes you will. Goodbye Miss Starr, Jayde will escort you outside the building," I said shaking her hand

"Goodbye Ally" she called as she walked away.

When she'd left my office, I literally fell into my chair. I had only spent the best of twenty minutes with that woman and I already felt exhausted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At seven o'clock I pulled up at the Moon's house.

Calling their home a house was a very big understatement. It was a huge white three storey mansion situated directly on the beach. This house had everything from a home cinema to a home gym. I remember the first time I came here, let's just say it took me a while to generate any proper thoughts for at least an hour, it was truly breath-taking, grand and beautiful. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly in and out, trying to calm my heart beat. Why was I so nervous? It's not like I haven't met the Moon's before.

I took one last deep breath then got out of my car.

"ALLY!" My mind only had a second to register someone calling me before something small collided with me, almost knocking me over.

It was Carrie.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Allyaaaaa! How are you? I missed you so much!" I took a look at her. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Tall, pale and stunning with hazel eyes. The only difference was that her hair was no longer the blonde spiky pixie-like hair style she used to have, now her hair was soft, and flowed down her back.

"Carrie." I was squealing excitedly as I returned her hug. We were both squealing like five year olds, while jumping up and down. All my professionalism gone. Then I heard giggling, I turned to see the rest of the family standing near us, watching us and laughing. I blushed and let go of Carrie. Of course this caused a reaction.

"Haha, something's never change do they Ballerina?" A big brawny guy exclaimed, he gave me a wide grin. A grin which I was more than happy to return.

"No Elliot they really don't. Now, where's my hug?" I asked opening my arms. Elliot ran towards me, scooping me up into a really tight hug.

"Awww, I missed you Ally." He said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too Elliot, but you're cutting off my air supply" I choked out.

"Elliot let her go, she cannot breath." An authoritative female voice commanded, it made Elliot let go.

"Oops sorry Alls," He said moving back to stand next to the owner of the authoritative voice. Piper Hale.

"Some things never change, huh?" I quoted him "Hi Piper!"

"Hello Ally." She replied in her normal sweet voice, giving me a hug. "It's great to see you again."

Piper Hale was a model and just by taking one look at her you could see why. Kira was nothing compared to Piper. She was stunningly beautiful. She was tall and tanned, had long blonde hair that flowed down her back and bright blue eyes. She also has the body every women craves, she has a body people spend millions trying to copy. Lucky Piper was all natural. But I'd realised not to let her exterior appearance fool you, because she extremely protective of her family and friends and seriously not someone you want to mess around with.

Next to Piper, stood Mr. and Mrs. Moon or Mike and Mimi as they'd insisted I called them. Mimi looked as lovely as ever she had long, soft blond curls that fell down to the middle of her back. She was lean in figure but her face held always held soft motherly features.

"Hello again sweetheart. How have you been?" She stepped forward pulling me into a tight hug.

"I've been really well thanks Mimi," I replied, returning her hug. Once she let go Mike also hugged me. Now trying to say this in an appropriate way. Mike Moon is exquisite, and when I say exquisite I mean it. He looked young like Mimi, he was pale, had thick, blonde hair and blue eyes. Both Mike and Mimi have always been the parental unit. Supportive, caring and trying to look after me.

"Welcome back Ally," He said to me. All I could manage was a smile.

Just as Mike had let go off me, a Bentley Hunaudieres pulled up next to my car and Dez Whitlock got out. Dez was tall, muscular, but not bulky, red hair and the most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen.

"DEZ!" Carrie exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her back, laughing at his wife's behaviour.

"I missed you too Carrie." He said lightly kissing her. Then he spotted me. "Ah, hello Alls, thank you for coming today. Carrie has not stopped talking about you." He laughed

It was then that a very familiar high pitched voice drew every ones attention

"Hey Ally, how are you, I know it's only been a few hours since I last saw you but a lot can happen in that time." Kira stood next to Piper, who had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"I'm fine Kira, how was your photo shoot?" Bad question to ask. She launched into the details of her photo shoot.

"Oh my gosh, it was so amazing, it was shot on the beach and I had to wear all these amazing bikini's, well almost all of them were amazing except this really ugly green one, I was like 'I'm so not wearing that'"

I wasn't paying attention to her. I was too busy staring at the person standing next to her.

He was gorgeous.

He was tall, about 6', with high cheekbones, full lips, sculpted jaw, a slender and clearly toned body. He had honey-blond hair and the most beautiful deep chocolate-hazel eyes, I had ever seen.

"Ally, this is Austy, my fiancée." Those were the words my brain finally registered from Kira's monologue.

So this was Austin Moon

"Hello Ally," he said gently. His voice so soft and floaty, it was music to my ears. "I'm Austin Moon. I'm very pleased to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." He was staring deep into my eyes and I couldn't look away.

WOW, I suddenly felt very light headed.

Wait, what is wrong with you? His engaged Ally! My mind was screaming at me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I barely managed to get out.

"Oh my gosh!" Carrie exclaimed, pulling me out of my trance. "We have a lot to talk about! Come on" Carrie pulled me by my hand into the Moon's home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Mimi had fed everyone with a delicious three course meal consisting of bruschetta, chicken carbonara and cinnamon waffles we settled in the Moon's large living room discussing what everyone had been up to since I had last seen them.

It turns out that Carrie had successfully launched her own fashion label. She was now dressing celebrities and had even dressed Natalie Portman for the 2014 Golden Globe Awards. I was so happy for her, she was always drawing on the end of napkins and bits of paper and now she's a major designer. She deserved the success, she worked unbelievably hard to get where she is now. But now she wanted try designing wedding dresses. That was going to difficult but I know that Carrie loves a challenge.

Dez was the publicist to Sandra Bullock, who was going through a major divorce at the moment. That was a shame. She was an amazing women and planning her wedding was one of my most memorable experiences. The hassle I had gone through to get that dress… but it was worth it, she looked amazing.

Piper was still modelling. She helped Carrie with modelling all her creations and had recently been named the new face of Chanel. Elliot was now a personal trainer to the stars. He was currently working with Jennifer Lawrence helping her get into shape for her next film role.

Mike still worked as a doctor and Mimi as an interior designer. Just like Carrie. Her business that launched into major success, but then seeing the interior of this house it's hardly surprising she is as successful as she is.

Austin is a lawyer. I never would have guessed that was his profession coming from a family that was mostly involved in the lives of celebrities. I must say that I can imagine the kind of lawyer he is… his profession suited him. I could tell that he had a serious side, a professional side, a side to him that people took notice of and listened too. But looking at him now- relaxed, laughing and joking around with his family. Wearing jeans and dress shirt- I would never have guessed he was a lawyer.

Either way he was truly beautiful. I had caught myself staring at him more than once. Someone seriously needs to slap me. I don't know what is wrong with me. I was sure he'd caught me staring.

At around 10:30 I left the Moon's house after making plans to meet Piper and Carrie on Saturday for a shopping trip, promising both Mike and Mimi that I would see them again very soon and arranging my first official meeting with Kira for tomorrow. When I got home, I peeled of my dress and shoes and fell onto my bed.

I needed to get a hold of my emotions. I have no idea what is going on with me right now but it needs to stop. Austin loved Kira, he was marrying her and I was their planner. So from tomorrow I was keeping any relationship with Austin to a professional level. Maybe after their wedding, we would be friends like I am with the rest of the Moon's.

I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about my evening with the Moon's

That night I dreamt of Austin Moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my God! Haha! What did you think! Leave me a comment on a review. Hopefully tomorrow I'll update again.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies, I'm back again with chapter number four, I'm really happy that you are liking this story, maybe we have just a few reviews but all of them are encouraging. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: The Plaza.<strong>_

The horns of Mendelssohn's wedding march played into the church.

Slowly I told myself, one step at a time.

This was the most beautiful church I'd ever seen. The ceiling was high with wood beams and round arches ran down the sides of the church, the floors were smooth and shiny; made of marble, and small twig- like trees acted as decorative elements. Mahogany pews ran down either side of the aisle, with glass vases, holding small flickering candles acted like street lamps to guide the bride to her future. Slowly, I made my way down the aisle, amazed at the beauty.

At the end of the aisle were five marble steps. A priest stood on the third step and standing before the steps, staring at me with the most amazing smile on his face was...

Wait was that...No way! It can't be. I squinted my eyes, my mind must be playing tricks on me.

No it wasn't!

Dressed in a black tux, standing at the end of the aisle, the aisle I was currently walking down was Austin Moon.

As I reached the end, Austin held out his and for me, which I happily accepted. He pulled me close and whispered to me.

"You look beautiful." Of course I blushed.

He smiled at me then kissed my cheek softly and we both turned to face the priest, who smiled and began the ceremony.

"We're gathered here today." But slowly the dream started to morph. Things became blurry but nobody seemed to notice, Austin was still smiling and looking at the priest who had not stopped the ceremony. I felt like I was being pulled backwards, I lost my hold on Austin's hand. As I regained my balance, the dream became clear again. Only this time I was standing at the back of the church. I looked to my left expecting to see Austin but he was not there, but Jayde was. I looked down the aisle, which I had just walked down. Austin was there, staring lovingly into the eyes of Kira.

"No," I screamed, running towards Austin, but I never made it to him, instead:

My eyes flew open, I lay in my bed, breathing heavily, trying to slow my heart beat.

What the hell was that? I'd just dreamed that I was marrying Austin Moon. I barely even knew him!

I once dreamed that I jumped off a moving train because I was being chased by Ronald McDonald, so in all fairness you can't help what you dream about, and that was all it was; A dream, which would never become a reality. At this thought I decided that it's best to forget that it even happened. If I paid attention to every dream I have ever had I would have gone crazy by now.

Just keep it professional Ally. I reminded myself of the promise I made myself last night.

I practically jumped out of my skin, when my alarm went off. I shut it off. Today was the first official day of planning for Kira and Austin's wedding. Sighing; I dragged myself out of my king size bed and went through my usual routine.

I chose to wear a black vintage inspired dress with a small red belt, black and red peep toe Christian Louboutins, a black Moschino, bag and stud earrings.

I got to work at 8:45, and spent twenty minutes listening to Jessica's speech about her wedding. Honestly, I was trying to delay her wedding, hoping that she'd realize what a twat Trent really was before tying the knot. But I can only pretend to have a full schedule for so long. When Jayde came to remind me of a meeting, I managed to escape Jessica's talks about potential flower arrangements. The meeting wasn't until ten, but clearly Jayde felt my plea to be free from that situation, and came to the rescue.

I went to talk to Sinead and Trish, to update them both on yesterdays' events.

I was so caught up in the conversation that I failed to realize the time. It was only when Shayna, Trish's first assistant, came into Trish's office to tell me that my clients had arrived and were waiting for me in my office that I'd realized the time. I dashed back into my office to greet my guest, all the while mentally prepare myself what was going to be a very long day.

As I approached my office Jayde appeared by side.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you thirty minutes! Oh never mind… She's already in your office. I just told her you had to make an emergency call and you would be with her as soon as possible." She said, handing me Kira's file as we came to a stop outside my office door.

"Oh thank you. Sorry, I was talking to Trish and Sinead, I lost track of time." I thanked her and let her avoid the whole situation that was about to occur by allowing her to stay out of the meeting, unless I needed her. That certainly made her happy.

When I opened my office door I thought I had been blinded. But I hadn't. It was just Kira's outfit, reflecting the sunlight.

She was dressed in a very bright white structured dress; white peep toe heels decorated rhinestones and a white leather bag. The whole outfit was very bright, it almost hurt to look at but she did look good. However, I forgot about her outfit, the minute I saw who was standing next to her.

I was shocked; I thought I was only meeting with Kira. Why I thought that I'm not so sure. It was normal for the groom to accompany his bride to the first official day of planning. Even though they never contribute much, they tend to just sit there staring into space replying with a 'Yes darling' or 'whatever you want sweetheart' whenever they are asked a question.

The second I looked into face I was caught up in his eyes, they were so deep and hypnotizing, I couldn't look away and it seemed that he was having problems looking away from me or maybe he was just wondering why I was just standing there looking into his eyes. 'No Ally you're not looking, you're staring!' My mind had gone back to screaming at me again.

"Morning, Ally! How are you?" Kira asked, drawing my attention to her and away from Austin.

Austin seemed to regain himself as well "Yes Ally, How are you?" Oh my gosh his voice is so sexy.

"I'm good, Thank you both for asking. I... I am so sorry I am late," I somehow managed to get out. I cleared my throat and started again.

"That's fine Ally, Your assistant explained that you were had to make an important call," Austin reassured me.

"Would you like a drink?" I offered but neither of them wanted one. "Please have a seat," I offered. Kira sat down right away, but Austin remained standing.

"I wasn't expecting the both of you." I say honestly sitting down in my chair. When I had sat down, he finally took his seat.

"Well it was going to be just me, Austy had this big meeting at work but I made him come here instead. My wedding is bigger and more important; I told him he should make more of an effort. And so, he's here," She stated as a matter of fact.

So basically she'd guilt tripped him into coming. Poor Austin, he stood no chance against this woman.

"It's lovely that you gave up work just to be here," I blurted out. "Once again I am really sorry that I was late," I said gruffly, trying to regain my professionalism.

Austin laughed lightly. His voice sounded like bells chiming.

"It's okay Ally, honestly, we all have those days when things don't go according to plan," he flashed the most dazzling smile I had ever seen towards me and I immediately felt my breath hitch.

"Well, if you're sure." I said in a croaky voice. I couldn't look away. That is until the sound of an annoying insect interrupted our little conversation.

"So can we get started then?" she was trying to be polite but her voice held slight annoyance. I was tempted to tell her where to go but she was right, we had a lot of work to do.

We spent the morning going through the musts and must not's for the entire ceremony. They had decided that they wanted to get married by the end of the upcoming summer, August 28th. That gave me just over five months to pull this whole thing together. No pressure then.

The average wedding takes up to a year to plan. This includes dress rehearsals, dress fittings and confirming and the re-confirming every single aspect of the wedding. That can be hard at the best of times, and when you have a bride like Kira, five months is barely any time at all. Lucky for her, I loved a challenge.

"Well because of the small time period, we need to start work right away. What we need to do is decided how many people are coming and then we can start looking for a venue. Once we have a venue we can start with the invitations and start talking to caters if need be."

"This is so exciting! Isn't it Austy! It about time we got the ball rolling," she was squealing and practically jumping in her seat. Austin smiled at her and kissed her cheek, a wave of envy shot through me.

"Yes sweetheart it is, but you need to calm down," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her in place.

"I know but I can't! I'm just so excited. Guess what Ally?" Her voice was getting higher and higher. If she kept going at this rate soon only dogs would be able to hear her. Clearly, Austin's calming techniques weren't working. She pushed his hand off her shoulders.

"Austin, get off. You're crinkling my dress." I wanted to lean over the desk a slap her.

"Um...What's that Kira?" I asked her hesitantly, scared I would explode.

"Austy and I have already decided who will be coming to the wedding. We spent last night deciding. So basically anyone who is not on this list is going to miss out, anyone not on this list won't be allowed anywhere near my wedding." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pile of papers.

"That's great, one less thing for us to do," I said taking the papers off her. True to her word they had, well she had already compiled a guest list for 162 people. This list consisted of the bride and groom, five bridesmaids, two ushers and a best man, a flower girl, a page boy and 150 guests. Only 150. I expected more.

"I'll have the first draft of your invitation list typed up. Okay, I guess we can start talking about the venues." I said laying the list on my desk. "Any ideas at all?"

"Well I can tell you that I simply won't get married in a registry office, I don't know how people do that, there nothing even remotely special about that, it's just wrong and daddy would hate it. So no registry offices. Also, I'm not so keen getting married on the beach either, the sand and sea water would completely ruin my dress. I'm not going anywhere near a pub. I will not get married in park, a barn, a tent, not on a pier, or a dock or a boat for that matter. Also, no to a garden or church. I'm not religious."

Austin had remained silent throughout her decision on where she just 'simply won't' get married. How does he put up with her? I looked over to him, trying to be sly about it only to find him staring directly at me. When he became aware that he had been caught he quickly looked at Kira.

"Um… What about a hotel, or a country house or an exclusive country club?" I asked Kira.

"I like the sound of the country house. A hotel is also a good idea, as long as it's posh of course; I can't be seen in some cheap motel. I also like the sound of a private country club. See, this is why I hired you Ally." She seemed genuinely impressed.

It wasn't exactly rocket science to figure out a venue since she hadn't left me with many options in the first place, but I smiled and accepted the compliment.

"I can have a list of the most private and exclusive hotels and clubs ready for you by this afternoon. I can also arrange for a viewing of the Plaza this afternoon, if you're both free."

"The Plaza hotel? What an amazing idea! Yes, only the best of the best can walk through the front doors! We'll definitely be there!"

I think my ear drum just burst. I pulled my lips into a tight smile and called for Jayde.

"Yes Ally?" She asked, walking into the office.

"I need you to ring John Edwards and arrange for a viewing this afternoon, for a wedding. I also need a list of all the private country clubs, houses, and exclusive hotels. Oh, and here's the copy of the guest list so make any adjustments and re-type it please," I said handing her the list.

"Of course, I shall have these typed up right away." She smiled and left the office.

"So it seems that we have plans this afternoon! Do you want to get some lunch Ally?" Kira asked.

"No thank you Kira, that's okay," I declined as politely as I could manage. There was no way I was spending more time with this woman than I needed to. Nothing on earth would get me to go to lunch with her. Well almost nothing.

"I insist Ally; you're doing so much for us. Plus it will give us a chance to get to know you." His voice is truly perfect, how can anyone resist that?

"Okay." I gave in without even putting up a fight.

I stood from my desk and gathered my bag, just as Kira and Austin stood up to leave. As we left my office Jayde hung up the phone.

"Ah here you go Ally." She said handing me a piece of paper. "I got you an appointment for 2:30 this afternoon and here's that list you asked for."

"Thank you Jayde. I'm going to lunch now, so feel free to leave when you're ready. I probably won't be back until later."

"That's fine. I've got a lot of work to do," I just offered her the rest of the day off and she declined. This girl works too hard.

"Ok well, I will see you later." I said

"Bye Ally." She said to me and then turned to address Austin and Kira. "Goodbye Mr. Moon, Miss Starr."

"It was lovely to meet you. Thank you everything today." Austin addressed Jayde with a dazzling smile.

"Bye Jamie," Kira replied, clearly bored with the conversation.

"It's Jayde, Kira." Austin said to her.

"Isn't that what I said?" She asked. She didn't even wait for a reply; she just walked off down the corridor.

No, you spoilt bitch you said Jamie! I felt like screaming. I slowly breathed in and out, calming my anger. Austin ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"I apologize for that," he said to Jayde.

"Its fine Mr. Moon," Jayde reassured him.

With one last smile he walked off in the direction Kira had left in. I looked at Jayde, who was giving me a sympathetic look but trying not to laugh at the same time. I rolled my eyes at her and took off after Kira and Austin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For lunch we ended up at The Four Seasons restaurant, Kira's choice obviously. The whole time she was there all she did was talk about herself, there was hardly any point in me or Austin even being there. She did enough talking for the both of us. I think my contributions consisted of "ooh" and "ok" while Austin's was "Anything you want sweetheart."

Was there anything this woman did that wasn't completely over-the-top? Did she have any depth to her personality at all? Was she really the 'Princess' everyone seems to refer her to as? Judging by what I had seen in the space of two days, yes she was. Whenever Austin tried to show her any sort of affection she would just brush him off or tell him to shut up.

What was her problem? I didn't understand her.

Most women spend their lives looking for a guy like Austin, hell I wanted him. But she had him and didn't seem to see the way she treated him. But then again he allowed her to treat him that way. So he deserves it right? No he didn't believe that.

As soon as we exited the restaurant reporters rushed up to us asking endless questions, the paparazzi taking none stop pictures. Someone must have tipped them off that Kira and Austin were here. I heard Austin curse lightly under his breath. He went to shield Kira from the endless sea of pap's but she push his hands away, with a blunt "Get off". He sighed and then looked at me. Clearly the distress was showing on my face because he moved to cover me slightly. I really didn't like this, in fact I hated it.

Kira on the other hand was loving the spotlight. The paparazzi were screaming her name, their cameras were flashing so brightly I could barely see where I was going. I finally managed to stumble my way over to the car. Austin was already there holding the door open for me, blocking me from the screaming fans, paparazzi, and news reporters. I wasted no time jumping in and pulling the door closed behind me. Seconds later Austin has climbed into the drivers seats. Kira however was still posing for cameras.

"Are you ok Ally?" Austin looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to that sort of thing, it took me off guard." I tried to explain, but my heart was still beating like crazy. He wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to faint. Do you need water?" He genuinely seemed to care about my well-being.

Could this guy get any more perfect? He was just so caring, charming, honest, and intelligent and he was a gentleman. He stood when a woman entered the room, he pulled out my chair for me at lunch, he shielded me from the press when he saw stressed out the situation made me. He had such old fashioned values, which left me speechless, and falling more and more for his charm. I didn't have time to reply, before Kira finally climbed into the car.

"Wasn't that exhilarating? I love it when they just appear out of nowhere like that. My hair looks ok right, I mean they were just taking so many pictures, I hope I don't look bad, but then again that's not really possible. Oh I told them about the wedding plans and that Ally's planning the wedding, so they know it's going to be amazing." She turned to smile at me. You could hear and see the excitement in her voice and body language. She lived off the attention she was given. I have seriously never met anyone like her before.

"No Kira, it wasn't. You know I hate when they swarm around you like that. Can't you just walk away when it happens?" Austin asked Kira, pulling the car away from the restaurant.

"Austin, don't tell me what to do!" She fired at him, then crossed her arm staring out the window.

"Kira, I'm only telling you because I just want you to be safe." He sounded so defeated.

I remained quite throughout their little disagreement. Why did he put up with her and her behavior? She really did act like a child sometimes.

The remainder of the journey to The Plaza was quiet. Kira continued to sulk like a child staring out the window, with her arms crossed.

As we pulled up to the twenty story luxury hotel, three hotel porters came straight to the car, opening the doors and holding out their hands. I recognized my porter. He was tall, and thick through the shoulders. He had a slightly olive complexion, short, cropped, black hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome back Miss. Dawson." Felix smiled at me. "John is waiting in the lobby for you."

"Thank you Felix." I thanked him walking up the red carpeted stairs of The Plaza Hotel, Austin and Kira walking behind me.

As we walked through the swinging glass door I heard Kira gasp. You could see why. The red carpets that covered to floor, mirrors situated on the walls, tall vases flowed with flowers and crystal chandeliers hung from the gold patterned ceiling.

"Wow!" Kira said in complete awe.

"Oh Kira, you haven't seen anything yet." I reply smugly at her complete awe struck expression.

I took off, walking through more glass paneled doors, turning left and walking down the hall, emerging in the lobby. The desks and floors were marble. More flowers, candles and lights dominating the area and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"It's so beautiful." I heard from behind me. "Can you imagine us getting married here?"

"It would be amazing, Kira." Austin agreed with Kira

"This is amazing Ally." She said to me. I smiled at her; I liked this side of her. There was something odd about her sometimes. I spotted John standing at end reception desk, talking to a concierge.

"Come on." I said to Austin and Kira, who were still staring in awe at their surroundings. When I reached the desk John noticed me.

"Ally" He practically screamed, scaring some of the guests around him.

He waved the concierge away and came around the desk to pull me into a hug.

"How are you my dear?" He finally released me.

"I'm very well, John. How are you, how's business?" I asked back. I really did like John. Yes he could be seen as intimidating sometimes, but to me he was a laugh and we got on really well. I had provided him with some very good business over the years.

"I'm very good Ally. Business is as good as ever." He looked over my shoulder, spotting Kira and Austin. "And who do we have here, may I ask?"

"My apologies, how rude of me? Austin, Kira this is John Edwards, His one of the owners of the hotel." I addressed the two of them. "John, this is Kira Starr and Austin Moon. They're interested in having their wedding here," I explained to John. His eyes brightened.

"Oh how marvelous. May I offer my congratulations? I do love a wedding!" John said taking Kira's hand and kissing the top of it. I rolled my eyes.

"Smooth John," I giggled.

He laughed letting on of Kira's hand

"I do try. Well allow me to give you a tour, you're very lucky actually. We have a wedding here tomorrow so you will be able to see what we have to offer. We shall start with that room," He turned around holding his arm out for Kira, who giggled and took his arm.

He took off down one corridor, Austin and I following behind them. After a short walk, we entered the room that was holding the tomorrows wedding.

The room was huge. Three crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The walls were half covered in mirrors. Rows of gold chairs sat either side of a white carpet aisle. Candles lit the sides of the room. At the end of the aisle was the stage with a white canopy, alit with more candles and flowers. Once again, Austin was in awe and Kira looked like she was going to pass out. It was extraordinary. This is what the Plaza could produce.

"This is the largest room we use for weddings. This is the grand ballroom." I felt myself switch into wedding planner mode as I explained the room to them. "It has an iconic link to the history and elegance of New York City. As you can see it is truly amazing."

"My goodness" Was what Kira managed to squeak out after a few minutes of awestruck silence. "This is...wow." John's smile was enormous.

"I can see you like this particular room" I slapped his arm.

"It is extraordinary, but I think it's a little big for us." Austin finally composed himself.

"Very well, then let's move on." John held his arm for Kira who hadn't said a word since she entered this room.

John escorted us out of the room, down some corridors and to the next room used for weddings. The Terrace room was slightly smaller than the Grand Ballroom. The Terrace room just beyond the French doors of the Plaza s famed Palm Court, a setting rich with its own history and charm. Meticulously restored to its original grandeur. It hosts some of the most impressive historical detailing within the Plaza. Figural paintings of the Italian Renaissance adorn the ceiling along with flawlessly original crystal chandeliers, hung from the ceiling. It was striking yet elegant.

"Wow." Kira's voice was back, but only in a whisper, here we go again.

The tour carried on for the rest of the afternoon mostly in the same fashion. John would take us into different rooms used for weddings, both Austin and Kira would stare in awe and then Kira would say she wanted to get married there. We were shown the outside grounds, the honeymoon suite; everything related to a wedding that Kira could possible want.

At five o'clock we had left the Hotel and were in Austin's car, driving back to Divine Matrimony.

"That was incredible Ally. I have never seen anything like that before. It was so elegant and grand, it was just..." Kira was talking to me in a soft, warm voice. "I can't explain it. I'm so glad that we hired you"

"So I'm guessing the Plaza is definitely a possibility?" I asked the two of them, smirking to myself.

"Yes!" They both answered at the same time as we pulled up to my work place.

"Ok. I'll put it on your list and get you some quotes but don't make a decision just yet, not until you've seen a few more venues at least." I warned them.

"It's okay, we won't." Austin said.

"Thank you for today." Kira was still talking in that soft, warm voice.

"You're welcome Kira, Austin. I'll see you on Monday. Goodbye." I was just about to get out of the car, when the door opened for me, Austin.

"Bye Ally." Kira called. Austin closed the door once I had stepped out.

"Thank you." I could feel the heat creeping up my face. He was doing that intense staring thing again.

"You're welcome. Thank you for today."

"You're welcome." Yep I was defiantly blushing now.

"Goodbye Austin."

"Bye Ally." He kissed my hand. I smiled and walked into work.

I reached my office and sat down in my chair. Thirty seconds had passed when Sinead, Jayde and Trish came storming into my office. Their eyes wide glistening for gossip. They all spoke one word at the same time, making me smile.

"Spill"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in a little review. I'll be really happy if you do… I have already adapted chapters 5, 6, 7. So you better wait for an update tomorrow.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! Here I come with a new chapter of this story, hope you guys will like it. Thank you for all those favorites and follows and I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5: Shopping and Bonding.**_

I shot up in my bed at the sound of very loud banging.

What the hell was that? I looked down at my clock. It was seven o'clock on Saturday morning. I moaned and threw myself back down onto my warm mattress pulling the duvet back over me. There was no way in hell I was getting up at this time on one of my rare Saturdays off.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I jumped again and rolled out of the bed onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I flinched, sitting up and rubbing the sore spot on my head. Then the doorbell started ringing as the banging continued. You know what? I think there is someone at my door. I moaned again pulling myself up from the floor and making my way out of my room and down the stairs. I could see two silhouettes through the glass of my door before I opened it, revealing the annoying sight of Carrie and Piper.

"Good morning Ally!" Carrie said in a chirpy, hyperactive voice. I cringed at the volume. Clearly someone had been drinking coffee this morning.

"Carrie darling, I think Ally is still sleeping. Turn the volume down at bit." Piper said with amusement in her voice. I sighed.

"What the hell are you both doing here at seven o'clock in the morning?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"We're going shopping!" I heard the duh in her voice very clearly.

"Carrie. There are no shops even open at this time."

"Oh, shut it Ally. We haven't had a girl's day out in ages. So we're making the most of it." She said, pushing past me and walking into my house.

Piper was giggling at my face. She tapped my shoulder sympathetically then followed Carrie into my house.

I closed the door, irritated. I could hear the sound of the kettle boiling and the clinking of spoons coming from the kitchen, they were clearly making tea or something. Not that I cared. I made a beeline for the stairs, practically running up them and falling back into bed and closing my eyes. When I didn't hear their pursuit, I relaxed and slowly fell into the first stage of sleep. I did not last long.

"Ally?" Someone was shaking me. I slapped their hands away, muttering something very unlady like.

"Ally, I am giving you one more warning. If you don't get up now, then I will have to resort to extreme methods." I ignored Piper's warning, snuggling further into my duvet.

Suddenly I felt something freezing cold and wet touch my skin. I screamed and actually flew out of bed. Piper stood at the end of my bed, one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face, holding a now empty saucepan. I was now shaking with the cold. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened.

"Piper!" I shouted "What was that for?"

"I gave you a warning, you chose not to listen." She still had that annoying smirk on her face. Why do I even bother? When it comes to those two I always lose.

"Okay, I give up. I'm awake." I sighed.

"Good. Now go and get in the shower. Carrie's is already in your closet picking out your outfit. Now go." Piper commanded. I sighed again walking to the bathroom. Today was going to be a very, very long day.

I took a very long shower, letting the hot water wake me from my hazy state and loosening my tense muscles. I spent so long in the shower that Carrie came barging into the bathroom and switched off the shower herself. I grudgingly dried myself off and went into my bedroom. True to Piper's word, Carrie had laid out my outfit. She had chosen a black wrap top, a Pair light blue skinny jeans, and black lace booties.

I got dressed without a word of complaint. After I was finished Carrie pushed me down into the dressing table chair and began to brush my hair while Piper started applying makeup.

"Guys, I can do my own hair and make-up" I whined. Piper rolled her eyes and went back to applying make-up completely ignoring my complaints.

"Yes Ally, we know you can but we want to do it. I haven't seen you in ages. Please let us have our fun." She had the most heart breaking pout on her face. I couldn't say no.

"Whatever." I said trying to look upset, while the two of them laughed.

After they had both deemed me acceptable, we finally left the house and drove to the shopping mall in Piper's Red BMW.

As we pulled up to the mall, fear set into my body. Now I, like almost every woman, liked to shop but Carrie and Piper were something else. There wasn't a word created to describe what these two were like when they were set loose.

As I suspected we paid a visit to every single shop and while in every single shop Carrie and Piper would pile clothes into my arms and push me into a dressing room where I had to try on every single item of clothing.

About four hours into my torture, they began to pull me towards toward a part of the mall I never go to.

"Come on Ally, I have a surprise for you." Carrie squealed.

"I hate surprises" I grumbled. Carrie pulled me towards a boutique looking dress shop. It was elegant and stylish. Looking around I could see loads of sophisticated gowns and dresses, shoes and bags.

"I've never been in here before. It's amazing."

"Thank you Ally" Carrie said with so much emotion in her voice. Piper was also smiling. It took me a minute to get what Carrie meant. This was her store.

"Wow Carrie. This is incredible." I pulled Carrie into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"We all are." Piper added, making Carrie's blush even more.

"Thank you so much guys. Come on." Carrie pulled us into the middle of the store. "Okay basically it's Mimi's birthday in a week and she is having a somewhat posh gathering and yes you are coming as well Ally. We need dresses so let's find something to wear and the best part being that we don't have to pay for it."

"Carrie we can't accept this." I politely declined her offer.

"I can." Piper said and walked off to the nearest rack of red colored dresses. Carrie and I laughed.

"Yes you can Ally, please. See it as a thank you for my wedding." She was now pouting at me.

"Are you really going to pull that one?" I grumbled at the guilt trip.

"Is it working?" I sighed in annoyance. "Thank you, Ally."

We spent ages looking and trying on dresses. In the end I settled for a Turquoise jersey evening dress featuring sparkling tonal beads adorning the U-neck. It was beautiful and elegant.

"That looks amazing Ally." Piper said.

"I agree. That's the one." Carrie agreed with Piper.

Carrie took the dresses away to be packaged and bagged.

We left Carrie's store and continued our on slaughter of shopping. By lunch time I was ready to drop. I had to practically beg the two of them for a break.

"Please guys. We've been shopping none stop for five hours. Can we please take a break?"

"Ok fine, I could do with something to eat." Carrie agreed and pulled us towards the food court.

"How are you coping with Kira?" Carrie asked after we had sat down at our table with our food. I was at a catch twenty-two. Did I behave like I always did with Carrie and Piper and tell them both the truth or did I bear in mind that they were soon to be family and that I wanted to keep my job and lie. I decided to play it safe and go with the lie.

"She's not that bad. She just knows what she wants." I was blatantly lying now.

"Really?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "Ok so maybe she's a little bit of a...um" I was struggling to think of an appropriate word.

"Bitch, jackass, spoilt tramp? Take your pick Ally." My eyes widened in surprise. I knew Piper never had any problems expressing herself but when it came to her family she was fiercely protective and would never dream of talking about them like that. The pure shock of the situation must have been clearly visible on my face because both Carrie and Piper started laughing.

"You look at little shocked Ally."

"It's just. I mean she's going to be part of your family very soon and I'm getting the distinct impression that you may not actually like that idea."

"Well you certainly got that right." Piper laughed

"To be honest Ally, none of us really like her. Even Mimi and that is saying something." Carrie told me

"Really?" I was surprised by that. Mimi was the most caring person I have ever met. Her not liking someone was like Johnny Depp not being hot, it just wasn't possible. Or so I thought.

"I hate her." Piper stated simply.

"Then why..?" I didn't need to finish my sentence.

"Do we put up with her? For Austin of course, no matter what we think of her, we know he really cares for her. So we hold our tongues when she's around" Carrie explained.

"I don't. Every time I see her I want to kick her scrawny ass" Piper snorted. I laughed, blunt as always.

"I think we're all waiting for the day when Austin wakes up and sees her for what she really is." Carrie sighed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon, if ever, I mean this wedding is a perfect example. Who would have guessed that she would manage to get Austin up an aisle? He's more loved up with her than ever." The disgust in Piper's voice was evident.

"Do you know what I think? I think that it's all a publicity stunt, a way to gain more media attention to her stupid self." Ok, evidently the women of the Moon family didn't like Kira.

"Anyway let's not talk about her, come on we've got more shopping to do." Carrie ended the conversation.

We paid for our lunch and headed back out to shop. However, I couldn't get our conversation out of my head. Was Austin really that loved up with Kira? Obviously genius, his marrying her, great my mind was talking to me again.

At seven o'clock we called it a day and made our way back to car with our entourage of people carrying our bags for us. After we managed to get all the bags into the car Carrie was practically sitting on my lap. Shopping bags took up the boot, the front passengers' seat and most of the backseat.

"We really did buy a lot." I never thought I would say those words. I never believed a girl could have enough shoes.

The car pulled up to the Moon's but neither I nor Carrie could move to open the door. After ten minutes of pushing and squeezing I managed to reach the door handle and pull it open. Carrie and I literally fell out of the car and landed on the floor laughing our heads off. Piper came round the side of the car laughing as well. She held out her hand and pulled me up off the floor.

"Okay, maybe we seriously did overdo it with the shopping this time." Piper said, now pulling Carrie up.

"No we didn't. We'll just have to take more than one car next time." Carrie replied brushing off her outfit. She looked at the car and sighed.

"Do we seriously have to carry all those inside?"

"How else do you plan to get inside" I asked sarcastically. They didn't reply to me, but they gave each other a significant look and smiled evilly at one another.

"Watch and learn Ally." Piper said twisting her neck until it clicked, she looked like she was about to start fight.

The two of them walked up to the house with me trailing along behind them, I still didn't get what we were doing. We entered the house to see Dez, Elliot and Austin sitting in the living room watching a football game on the TV. They turned to look at us as we entered.

"Guys?" Both Piper and Carrie said at the same time, wearing identical heart breaking pouts.

"Can you please help us carry our bags in." Piper pleaded in a sweet voice.

"Yeah it's just mine and Piper's. We can leave Ally's in the car." Carrie added

"Please" they said in unison, fluttering their eyelashes.

Both Elliot and Dez jumped out of their seats and went outside to the car. Austin however remained in his seat.

"Don't even try it" he said, returning his attention to the TV.

"Fine" Carrie sighed and went to join the others outside. Thirty seconds after Carrie had left I heard Elliot swear very loudly. I giggled at the guy's behavior. Were they really that whipped? My giggling made Austin turn to look at me. Once he realized it was me, that dazzling smile of his appeared on his face, lighting up the whole room. I suddenly felt very light headed and decided it was a good idea if I sat down.

"Hello Ally, how are you?" He said, that smile never leaving his face as I made my way over to the chair.

"Hey Austin," I said sitting down on the chair Elliot had just evacuated. "I'm good."

"I um... I wanted to say sorry for yesterday, for Kira's behavior. She just gets really excited sometimes." He was trying to justify her behavior.

"It's okay Austin. Kira is nothing compared to some of the brides I've had before." I reassured him.

Even though she wasn't the worst she was bloody close. At this point Dez and Elliot were walking through the house, towards the stairs carrying about fifty bags each while Piper and Carrie walked behind them, telling them to be careful not to drop anything. Austin just shook his head. As they reached the top of the stairs there was an enormous bang. I turned to see Elliot lying at the bottom of the stairs, clothes and shopping bags lay everywhere and his face held a look of pure terror. I'm guessing that Elliot must have tripped on the stairs and had fallen down them.

"Elliot, you okay man?" We heard Dez call from the top of the stairs, only Elliot's reply wasn't heard because Piper had started screaming at Elliot.

"YOU IDIOT! MY NEW GUCCI SHOES WERE IN ONE OF THOSE BAGS." I winced at her volume. Wow that girl had a set of lungs on her.

"Um... Would like to go down beach? It's a lovely day and we can get away from all the screaming." He nodded his head towards to noise.

"Yes. Please." I said to Austin over Piper's screaming.

We quickly jumped and ran out of the backdoor, down the stairs and onto the beach, the noise automatically died. The only noise to be heard was the swishing of the waves. Before us was one of my favorite images; a sunset.

"It's so peaceful" I said to myself forgetting I had company.

"Isn't it? I used to come out here every night just to watch the sunset. It's so beautiful." He was staring out into the sea; the gold of the sun shining on him, making him even more beautiful than I thought was possible. His skin held a slight glow, his eye darkened in color and his hair looked so soft, I wanted to run my fingers through it. Wooo! Down girl, I thought. He turned to look at me smiling, suddenly the world swayed slightly. I took a deep breath.

"I think I need to sit down." I managed to squeak out. We sat down on the golden colored sand, letting the water brush our feet while watching the sunset.

"So how did you and Kira meet?" Ok now I was just being nosey.

"I first met her in our first year of college. She was studying to be a veterinarian and me a lawyer. She was running late to class one day, she tripped and dropped all her books so I helped her pick them up. That was how it started really."

What? I was not expecting that. Kira wanted to be a vet, she actually went to college, wait she actually owned books. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"Then she dropped out of college and started living the celebrity life. We lost contact but then were reunited at a party about three years ago, when she threw up over me." Ah, that's more like it. I smiled to myself. This girl really was something.

"What about you Ally?" He asked "Are you married or…?" He let that sentence trail off but I got the idea.

"No I'm not married and no I'm not seeing anyone either." I blushed; I said that a little too quickly I think. I could have sworn I heard him whisper the word good, but I must have imagined that.

"So how long have you been a wedding planner?" he asked.

"Four years. This wasn't my original career choice, I sort of fell into it. But I'm glad I did. I wouldn't have met you…" Alarm bells and red lights started going off in my head. Stupid Ally! Stupid! "And Carrie, Piper, your family generally, they've all been very kind and caring towards me." Nice cover up idiot!

Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone before I could guess what it was.

"Really? What was your first career choice?" He seemed interested in my life for some strange reason.

"I wanted to be a journalist. I went to Yale University, where I studied English language and literature but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

It went on like this through the entire evening. We sat on the beach asking one another questions about the others life. I don't know what it is but I had never felt so calm and relaxed around him. At around ten o'clock, we made our way back to the house. The others seemed to have disappeared, so Austin and I decided to watch the TV until they had the decency to join us. To be perfectly honest I wasn't watching it, I couldn't watch it because at that particular moment all I could think about was the strange electrical current that I felt running through me.

I had become hyper aware that Austin was sitting only a few centimeters away from me. So close yet so far away. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and to my surprise so did Austin. He twitched and then laid his hand between us, almost like he wanted to touch me as much as I wanted to touch him. Before I had realized what I was doing my hand had already started making its way closer to Austin's hand.

All I had to do was move my hand an inch, our fingers had barely brushed...

Just then the door flew open and in walked my own personal hell, Kira. Both Austin and I jerked our hands away. He walked over to her, pulling her into a deep kiss.

I looked away because…one- I was kind of embarrassed and two- because it hurt to watch. I had come back down to earth with a massive bump. I was back in reality, where Kira was with Austin and I was nothing but his planner, someone not worthy of happiness. My eyes started to water, a delayed reaction to the salty sea water obviously.

"Hello Ally. I didn't know you were here." Kira greeted me.

Austin's arm wrapped securely around her waist, I cleared my throat and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I was shopping with the girls." I explained.

"Oh really? I didn't get an invitation." Kira said in a snotty voice, although her eyes told me that she was generally hurt. Why did I feel slightly bad about that?

"That's because you weren't wanted." Piper had found her way downstairs along with everyone else.

"Piper" Austin said in a stern voice, glaring at Piper.

"What? She wasn't." I have never heard Piper speak with so much venom directed at one person.

"I wouldn't have wanted to go anyway." Kira was now defending herself.

"Oh yeah right, you keep telling yourself that sweetheart." She snorted.

"I think I'm going to go now. I have a busy day tomorrow." I interrupted Kira, before she said something she would regret when this whole situation turned into a physical fight and Piper ends up ripping her hair out.

"Oh Ally, do you have to?" Carrie whined.

"Yes Carrie. It's time for me to leave." I said looking at Austin.

"Okay. I'll take you. You don't have your car remember" She said after she had caught where my eyes had been focused only three seconds ago. I kissed and hugged the family goodbye except for Austin and Kira and made my way to my car.

"Okay. What's going on Alls?" Carrie demanded as soon as we were in the car driving away from the Cullen's house.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I tried to lie but this is Carrie we're talking about.

"Ally, I saw the way you were looking at Austin." she said gently. I sighed. "You like him don't you?"

I didn't reply but looked out of the window until I heard Carrie squealing. My head shot up.

"This is GREAT! Oh my God Ally. This is amazing news." I looked at her with a confused look.

"Ally how this is great? He's with Kira."

"Oh please Ally, that won't last. He likes you as well." I gave her a look of pure disbelief; there was no way that was true. "Trust me I'm physic." She winked at me.

"Let me know when your next day off is," she said as she pulled up in front of my house. I smiled slightly and nodded.

She gave her a massive hug before I climbed out of the car and went inside. As soon as the door closed I dropped my bags on the floor and ran upstairs. Changing out of my clothes and putting on a pair of track suit bottoms and a t-shirt. I never dressed like this, only when I was ill or feeling slightly sorry of myself; like I was now.

I made my way back down stairs grabbed a large tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream from the fridge, then I went into the living room put on a DVD and settled down in front of my TV. Slowly, tears started to fall from my eyes. This was getting out of control. I was in way to deep now, I needed to get out. This wasn't me; I never ever did this sort of thing. However, I couldn't stop the flow of my tears. I felt emotionally drained.

I spent the rest of the night eating chocolate ice cream and watching Titanic.

This couldn't go on.

_**What a nice time Ally had with Carrie and Piper, haha! Leave a review letting me know what did you think? Things start to get kind of complicated in the next chapter so… **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NEW CHAPTER ALERT! NEW CHAPTER ALERT!**_

_**I'm really thankful for those amazing reviews and all those alerts and favorites, thank you so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: The Starr Golf &amp; Country Club<strong>_

"You're doing what?!" Trish screamed.

"I can't do it Trish, not anymore." I was desperate for her to understand. We were currently in my office at work on Monday morning. I had just told her I was planning on quitting the Starr wedding.

"What? Ally you can't do this! You are not quitting the Starr wedding. This account is too important for you and this company," she exclaimed.

"I know Trish but I can't continue this way." I sighed.

"Now you listen to me Ally. You are one of the most amazing wedding planners in the world. You are a smart, beautiful, creative woman who everyone wants to work with. I know that you're confused at the moment and this guy has seriously screwed with your head, but you need to stay focused. You're not telling me that you're going to let him destroy your whole career." She was baiting me now.

I knew what Trish was saying was true but I couldn't bring myself to believe her.

"You will go through with this wedding Ally. You've worked too hard to get to where you are. Don't let him screw this up for you," she said to me in a firm voice.

"You're right. I worked too hard to get to where I am. I have to finish this. I just have to stay professional."

The phone on my desk started ringing. I took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hello Jayde," I sighed into the phone, my voice sounded exhausted, even to me.

"Um Ally, I have Miss Starr on line one. Are you ok?" She asked hearing the stress in my voice.

"Oh kill me! I'm fine thank you Jayde, please put her through." I hung up the phone then sat back in my chair waiting for the connecting call.

"You'll be fine Ally." Trish hugged me tightly then left my office as my phone rang again. I let out a deep breath, before answering the call.

"Hello Miss Starr. What can I do for you?" I asked

"Hey Ally. Guess what? Friday was amazing. I mean truly amazing, but my mum told me that Catherine Zeta Jones got married at the Plaza and like there's no way I'm getting married in the same place that she got married. I mean I'm so much more amazing then she is. So I was up all last night thinking of a new venue and then daddy recommended the brand new country club he just opened. Isn't this great?" She squealed to me, without taking a break to breathe.

Jimmy Starr was an avid golf player and had just opened a brand new luxury club. The Starr Golf & Country Club, It was just another part of that family's life; another way for them to show off.

"Um yes I guess it is really good news. So you're not interested in the Plaza anymore?" Is this girl insane? Anyone would kill to get married there, but hey it's her wedding after all.

"No I just said that! Anyway will you be able to come down to the club with me?" She didn't allow me to answer. "Great, be there for twelve o'clock. You know where it is, don't you?"

"Yes Miss Starr, I know where it is. I will be there at twelve o'clock." I sighed into the phone.

"Fabulous. Okay Ally, babe I'll speak to you later." She squealed then hung up.

I place the phone back on the hook and put my head in my hands. This whole situation is driving me crazy but Trish is right, I refuse to let this account go. I will not let him ruin this for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At twelve o'clock I pulled up to the large iron gates of the Starr Golf & Country Club.

"May I help you?" The bored monotone voice on the other end of the speaker asked.

"Hello, I have a meeting with Miss Kira Starr." I replied.

"Name please." She sounded so bored.

"Ally Dawson."

"Oh, Miss Dawson we have been expecting you. Please come in." Her voice suddenly turning polite as the giant gates in front of me automatically opened.

I drove through the gate and pulled up on the marble floor outside the building. Why the floor outside was made of marble? It was a three story white building, every room had a balcony and artificially with a small fountain situated in the middle of the drive. It looked very polished and artificial. I will admit it was a very attractive building, if it didn't look so fake. Therefore it was probably perfect for Kira. My musing was interrupted by the valet.

"Good Afternoon Miss. Dawson. Miss Starr isn't here just yet but the manager and head cater are waiting for you in reception." He said as he opened my door.

"Thank you." I replied before walking into the building.

The reception was easy to find. There I met Gianna and Steven. Gianna was the general manager of the country club. She explained to me all the detailing of the building and what would be included in the wedding if we went with this venue. Steven was the head chief of the club. He organized a tasting for us after the tour because we all knew for a fact that Kira would take the venue without a second thought. She was so predictable. Gianna showed me around the entire country club, from the private bedrooms to the whole golf course. I have to admit it was an amazing venue and I can see a lot of people wanting to marry here, I can see why Kira likes this place.

The most ideal place for the ceremony was just outside the building. There was a large path leading up to the edge of a lake, with two area of grass situated on either side of the path. It over looked the rest of the course giving us a truly amazing view.

As we walked back to reception I spotted Kira and Austin. They were standing with a group of people who could only have been Kira's parents. Jimmy was olive tanned; he was tall, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Carmen was slim, toned with long black curly hair (which was clearly dyed) and the same chocolate eyes as Kira. She noticed my approach, a big smile lighting her face. She looked truly beautiful, until she opened her mouth.

"AHHH, hey Alls!" She screamed, pulling me into a hug the second I had reached them.

"Hello again Kira. How are you?" I asked as I extracted myself from her tight hug.

"Ooh I'm really good. Isn't this place just amazing?" She squealed.

"Yes it is. It's amazing."

"Hello again Ally." Austin smiled at me. Remember keep it cool and professional I said to myself.

"Austin." I smiled slightly and nodded in his direction. "So Kira these are your parents?" I say to Kira drawing the attention to people standing behind her.

"Yes, how rude of me. Sorry. Ally this is my mum, Carmen and my dad, Jimmy." She introduced me to her parents." Mummy, daddy this is Ally Dawson, she is my wedding planner."

"Hi," Carmen said shaking my hand "It's lovely to finally meet you."

"How do you do?" Jimmy said also shaking my hand.

"Ally showed us the Plaza Hotel wedding I was telling you about daddy. It was amazing." Kira was talking to her dad in a soft gentle childlike voice. She knows how to lay it on thick.

"You give my little girl anything she wants ok. No expanse spared." Jimmy laughed, kissing Kira on her cheek, before turning to me. "And no mini sausages or anything like that. There will be very important people coming. I have a reputation to uphold." What does he think I'm planning? A ten year old birthday party?

"Of course sir," I replied to Jimmy "And may I say; this place is incredible." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Why thank you Ally. I agree." Wow, modesty really runs in the family.

"Ok well we had better go. We will see you soon sweetie." Carmen said, kissing Kira on her cheek.

"Goodbye honey" Jimmy said. He turned to me. "Remember, nothing is impossible for my little girl."

Both of them shook my hand and then Austin's and left the club. I have never met anyone like this family before. I never would have believed people like this even existed until I had met them.

"Let's get started then." Kira said impatiently interrupting my daydream.

"Oh, of course" I said coming back to the present. "Would you like to follow me?"

I proceeded to show Kira and Austin the place I thought that was best for the ceremony, and also after showing them wedding room I suggested the idea of a marquee, which they all loved.

"If they can do it I think this place is perfect for the wedding. Not that I didn't love the Plaza, it would be amazing, and perfect for drawing some more attention to this place, helping boost business." Kira explained to me. I had to admit it was a very good idea. "So what do you think?"

"Oh um, Yes this would be perfect for the two of you. I mean, it's not too cramped but not overly big, so all your guests would fit and be comfortable. You would be the first; no one's ever been married here before. Also the catering would be included with the venue, so that is one less thing for you to have to worry about."

"Daddy would really love it," Kira's annoying voice answered.

"What about the two of you?" I didn't really need to ask what she thought, like I said before. She's predictable.

"I don't know. I really like the Plaza." Austin clearly wasn't keen on this venue.

"I love it, I want it. Please." She turned her eyes to stare into Austin's, her lips pouting.

"I thought you didn't want to get married outside." He reminded her. She didn't, but this is Kira we're talking about.

"Well I changed my mind Austin!" She was getting angry now.

"Oh ok, if this is what you want then I fine with it." Austin said, clearly trying to avoid another argument.

Kira jumped up and down squealing like the idiot she is. Was there anything this girl didn't get?

"Thank you Austy. This is amazing! We have a venue!" She ran to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Congratulations! Let's go to finalize everything." I said to Kira pulling her back into the club to find Gianna.

We finalized all the details of the wedding then spent the rest of the afternoon having a wedding breakfast tasting. The catering staff had put together the most extravagant dishes. They decided on salmon roses for their starter, a carbonara for the main and chocolate and cherry cheesecake for dessert. They also opted for a buffet and open bar at the reception and a constant flow of pink champagne throughout the day. The only thing they didn't like was the choice of wedding cakes. Well, when I say they; I meant her.

"I don't want any of those cakes, there horrible. Plus I want Sylvia Weinstock to make my cake, no one else. Can you book an appointment as soon as possible Ally? The longer we wait the longer the waiting list will get and I will not be happy if she cannot make my cake" she told me.

"Sure I will book you an appointment as soon as I get back to my office." I reassured them. She started squealing again causing me to flinch at the volume.

"This is perfect. You two will have no problems planning the wedding while I'm gone." Huh, where is she going?

"Gone? Where are you going?" Austin asked, clearly he didn't know about this either.

"I have to go to England for a while; we are filming a new TV show out there. I'll be gone for about a month. I'm sure I told you this." she said frustrated. Judging by his face, No, she hadn't.

She can't just leave; we are in the middle of planning their wedding, which has a short timeline as it is.

"Kira, this is a very critical time for you to just leave the country for a month. We've only just secured your venue and catering. There's so much to do like favors, invites, flowers, your dress, the bridesmaid dresses; I need you to be here."

"I know that's why we shouldn't stop right? I mean I trust you two completely. You know what I like and what I don't, you'll be fine." Is she serious?

"Although you're right about the bridesmaids, Ok leave that until I get back. In fact just leave all the outfits until I get back, just to be safe. Don't worry about my dress, I'm going to go to Paris to find my dress, I'll keep you updated on the dress and you'll keep me updated on everything else. That's what phones are for." Does she think it's going to be that easy? She really is thick.

"Sweetheart you know I'm no good at this sort of thing." Austin was starting to look desperate.

"That's why Ally's here. Don't worry. Like I said I trust you." Kira said smiling at the both of us.

This woman is seriously crazy. She's going to leave, fly half way across the world to film some pointless TV show and leave her wedding planner (who she barely knows) and her fiancée to plan her wedding. Wait! She's leaving me and Austin, to plan her wedding, alone, just the two of us. A whole month to plan a wedding, with only Austin?

Oh crap!

Someone help me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is she going to do? Poor Ally! <strong>_

_**What did you guys think? What is going on in Kira's head to leave Austin and Ally plan her wedding alone? Let me know what did you think in a review!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm amazed by the amount of story follows, reviews and favorites. I'm so thankful for everything.**_

_**To the guest who asked me if I have Wattpad the answer is yes I do, but I do not post anything there I use it only for reading. **_

_**Also AusllyForever13 this is written in Ally's POV only. I remember when I read it back in 2011 I also wanted to know what he was thinking but sadly is all Ally's.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Talk about forward<strong>_

"Are you serious?" Sinead stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh yes I'm deadly serious." I was currently at work sitting in Sinead's office at work with her and Trish. I had just told them that Kira had left a few days ago to go and film some pointless TV series in England.

"Why...why is she doing that? Why is she leaving you and Austin to plan HER wedding? I don't get it" Trish concluded.

"I know. I don't understand either. It's like she doesn't care." I stressed as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sinead called. Javier entered the room carrying a large centerpiece of flowers and placed them on the coffee table. He then stood to the side awaiting an opinion.

"Well she doesn't care how difficult she is making everything." Sinead said, but her eyes were situated on the centerpiece on the table. Judging by the look on her face she did not like it.

"Of course she doesn't care. That woman has no interest in other people. Her life revolves around herself and the centerpiece is disgusting" I added.

"I agree," was Sinead's response before she picked up a pair of scissors and walked over to the centerpiece. What exactly she was agreeing to I wasn't sure.

"Look Alls. See this as a mini break ok? The evil cow is away for a while. Austin may have no idea what he's doing but you do. You know how to plan a wedding. So plan it. Make the decisions, get as much done as possible while it's quiet so that when the tramp returns you don't have to spend too much time around her. Just relax and enjoy the time before she comes back." Trish suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea." I had to admit I didn't think of it that way. I was too busy stressing over my bride, who had ditched her own wedding to go and film some ridiculous TV show. "What do you think Sinead?"

"Yeah, yeah. I agree." I rolled my eyes at her. She was too busy cutting away at the centerpiece, trying to make it look decent. She wasn't really listening to the conversation anymore.

"Of course it is: I came up with it." Trish said with a smug look on her face.

"Egotistical much, Trish?" I laughed.

"I guess so. Anyway now that I've helped you and you know that you love me." Trish was looking at me with a large pout on her face and her voice had turned persuasive. I couldn't help laugh.

"What are you after?"

"Do you know where I can get hold of a snow machine? Actually don't answer that I know you do. Can you please, please, please see if you can get one for me? Please" She asked still trying to look like a five-year-old. Something about this request was wrong.

Trish never asked me to do something for her, she normally just wanted guidance. Plus what on earth did she want with a snow machine? The last time I checked her latest wedding involved spandex and capes.

"No Trish I can't get one for you but I will give you the number of Jace Stewart and you can sort it out yourself." That smug smile reappeared on her face.

"Thank you Ally." She sung. That was when her request started making sense.

"That's what you wanted anyway isn't it? His number" I asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea what you're on about Alls." She tried to look innocent

"Trish please, the innocent look doesn't suit you." I laughed. Just then our attention was drawn across the room.

"STUPID PIECE OF AHHHH!" Sinead exclaimed throwing the scissors on the floor and stamping her foot. Sinead spun around to look at us; her eyes were wide with anger. She looked ready to kill. I looked at Trish, who was looked at me. We were both trying to hold in our amusement.

"Any suggestions?" She shouted.

"No idea." I shook my head. That wasn't completely true. I had an idea to help improve the monstrosity she had just hacked to death.

"Me either." Trish said, following my lead; both of us still trying to hold in our amusement. Now would not be a good time to erupt in laughter, seriously she would kill us.

"JAVIER! WHAT IS THIS? THE WEDDING THEME IS A CARNIVAL NOT A BLOODY CIRCUS!" She screamed to the guy, who had very quietly made his way over to the door but hadn't managed to slip away without being caught.

"YOU PUT ONE MORE CARNATION IN ANY OF MY CENTERPIECES AND I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!" She screamed.

The blood completely drained from Javier's face. He looked like he was going to pass out. He nodded slightly then all but ran from the room, muttering his apologies. I felt very sorry for him. In his hurry to leave he ran straight into Jayde who was hesitating outside the door. Slowly she knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" Sinead called. She walked into the office, very slowly.

"Um...Sorry to interrupt, Ally you have a meeting with Mr. Moon in ten minutes and we need to pick up the samples from the stationery room." Jayde spoke hesitantly. Clearly she had heard Sinead's screaming. Hell, I think the whole building heard.

"Ok. I guess I need to get back to work." I said standing up quickly. I wanted out of this office as much as Javier did. Sinead can be a lot to handle when she is pissed. Currently she was standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, fists clenched, breathing slowly through her nose. Why she stresses herself out like this, I will never know.

"Yeah me too, I have a meeting in 20 minutes. I will see you both later." Trish said also standing up and practically running out door.

"I'll bring you the files later on." I spoke very carefully to Sinead, as I reached the door.

"Yes sure. Keep me updated Ally." Sinead had calmed down now, time to add salt to the wound.

"Oh by the way Sinead, get rid of the sunflowers and replace the gloriosa lilies with orange roses." I said pointing toward the centerpiece.

Sinead looked from me to the centerpiece. When she looked back at me, her face held a look of shock which quickly turned to hot anger, her eyes were wild. Yep, she was going to kill me.

"See ya." I smiled a quick, overall happy smile, closed her door and ran to catch up Jayde. Even with her door closed you could hear her scream my name at the top her voice. I laughed.

"Why do you whine her up like that? She is seriously going to kill you and Trish one day" Jayde laughed with me.

"I know but I can't help it. She gets so wound up over the smallest things sometimes. We have to take advantage of situations like that, there too funny not to." I explained to Jayde.

We made our way down to the stationery room. The stationery room holds millions of different designs, samples and templates, ribbons, fabrics and decorations all for designing invitations and wedding stationery. Most brides have a basic idea of what they want when it comes to the stationery but others have no idea. Therefore, we have to help guide them, help them chose what they want and that is exactly what I was going to have to do today. Me and Jayde hand picked out loads of over-the-top templates, pink ribbon, glitter, diamantes everything that screamed Kira and a very small amount of simple and artistic products just in case. We piled boxes and folders into our arms and made our way back to my office, placing all the folders and boxes on my desk.

This was the first time me and Austin have met up since Kira had left. He had a major case at work that he needed to close up so all meetings had been pushed back, putting us slightly behind on the planning. But I had decided to take Trish's advice and try to get as much done as possible before the Barbie returned.

We laid out several sample invitations, designs, fabrics and accessories over my desk so that Austin would be able to see everything before he decided what he wanted. However, I had a feeling that this was going to take a very long time. Most men have no interest in wedding planning. If they do put any interest in, it tends to be focused around the stage party. Other than that, they all tend to go with whatever their bride wants. So when a whole wedding has been placed on the grooms' shoulders they have no idea what to do. They become completely overwhelmed by how many shades of pink there are. Therefore becoming very indecisive and bored, meaning they tend to pick the first thing they see. However, I had a feeling that Austin wasn't going to be like that. He was a people pleaser and wanted to please Kira more than anyone.

I was waiting in my office for Austin, when I remembered Trish's request. I copied down Jace's number onto a piece of paper and decided to give it to her now before I forget. I decided to take the longer route to Trish's office in order to avoid Sinead. I made my way to Trish's office but it turns out her meeting had started early. So I left the number with Shayna, who said she would get her to call me when she's finished. It was 11:00 o'clock as made my way to back to my office. As I got to reception I spotted Austin. He was standing at the reception desk talking to Jessica.

Wait Jessica?

What was going on there? I didn't even know they knew each other. Maybe I could ask? Or you could mind your own business! He looked up at my approach; a breath taking smile graced his lips. I stopped in front of him. Remember professional.

"Good morning Mr. Moon" I said holding out my hand for him to shake. I wasn't sure why I was being so formal. Nevertheless he found it amusing.

"Hello Ally." He said shaking my hand, still smiling an amused little smile. Was it me or did he hold onto my hand slightly longer than normal? No Ally it's just you!

"Um...You know Jessica?" Mind your own business Ally!

"Not well. I have worked with her fiancé Trent Jackson before. But Jess and Kira talk." Kira knows Jessica. That really doesn't surprise me.

"Small world," I mused.

"Very small," He agreed with me. We stood in silence for a minute before I decided that standing in the foyer doing nothing was slightly weird.

"Shall we?" I nodded my head towards my office.

"Absolutely." He smiled that dazzling smile causing my heart to race.

I turned and walked briskly towards my office, breathing deeply trying to calm myself down. I noticed as we walked that people would turn to stare but he seemed oblivious to the attention. He genuinely had no idea the effect he had on people. We made our way into my office. I sat down on the sofa, while Austin took the one opposite.

"So...Do you have any ideas at all of what you're looking for?" I asked, trying to get the ball rolling.

"Um... What are we doing again?" He looked a little scared to ask. I giggled.

"We are designing a template for your wedding invitations and wedding stationery. Hopefully we can actually choose what you want today so I can place in your orders. That way it will be done and dusted, out the way, so we can move on," I explained, dropping major hints about picking what he wanted today instead of dragging it out.

I mean no one keeps other peoples wedding invitations unless it the parents. They sit on the fridge door or window sill until the day of the wedding then they go in the bin. So I don't get why it can take six months to pick out an invitation.

"Oh I remember now. I spoke to Kira yesterday morning. You know, to find out what she wanted." Of course you did.

"Really? What did she say?" I asked.

"At first she said she wants something pink and glittery but then she changed her mind and said she wanted a DVD invite, can you actually do that?" He asked, looking at me like it was a crazy idea. I smiled at his facial expressions and nodded my head.

"Yes. It's a very popular idea. Not so much for weddings but parties." He looked confused.

"Um...ok anyway. Then she said just pick something that she will like." Thanks Kira, helpful as always.

"Ok. Well let's get started then." I was trying to sound enthusiastic but it was hard.

I stood up and walked to my desk, Austin following. He took one look at the stationery of my desk and started to look very pale. I held back my amusement.

"All of this is for you to look through?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you chose the products you like it might help narrow down the options." I suggested, trying to make this easier on him.

We spent two hours looking through endless amounts of pink, glittery invitations. Finding an invitation that was pink and glittery that suited Kira wasn't hard, finding one that wasn't super tacky however was. After a while Austin had found his way back to desk and was looking through everything again.

"This is different." His sexy voice said from across the room, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"What is?" I couldn't see from the sofa.

He came back and sat down on the sofa next to me, instead of opposite me. Austin was holding up the delicately rolled scroll invitation. It was completely different to what we had been looking at.

"Scrolls invitations can add a touch of elegance and luxury to a wedding." I explained to him, even though I'm sure it didn't really make a difference to him.

"I'm not sure if Kira would like it."

"We can personalize them, if that helps." He looked at me, completely lost.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Oh course you can Ally. Please do." He sounded slightly desperate.

"Well we could go with the scroll design because I know you like that design and I think Kira would as well. We could have calligraphy writing inside the invites. But we could add pink satin ribbon and sparkly butterfly decoration to the invitations. We could also present the invitations in hammered white boxes and finish with the same ribbon on the invitations. This way we would have elegant invitations that empathizes the theme but also adds parts of you and Kira." I suggested to Austin.

"That sounds amazing Ally. Thank you. I seriously have no idea what I'm doing. This is all beyond me" He ran his hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

For some reason I wanted to comfort him. I moved to sit closer to him, rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

"It's fine Austin. It's why I'm here after all. I'm here when this gets too much," I tried to reassure him.

He turned his head to look directly into my eyes. He spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you Ally." It was only then that I realized how close we actually were.

"It's ok" I whispered back.

I looked down at my hand that was rubbing Austin's arm then looked back into his eyes. Our gaze locked again. What are you doing?! My mind was screaming. I cleared my throat then moved away from Austin, walking back to my desk and started clearing all the sample invites away.

"Um... Now we're done with the invitations, I shall put the order through tomorrow. Would you like me to get a sample before for you to check before they send them out?"

"Yes please. I think that would be a good idea. You know, just in case." Austin said for the sofa on the other side of the room. I was pleased to hear that his voice was just as heavy as mine. I wasn't the only one who could feel the tension in this room.

"Ok. Um...now we're done with the invites we have to sort out menus, order of service, and some other stationery stuff." I said to Austin and then laughed as he moaned and threw himself back into the sofa.

"Seriously do we have to? Can we please do something else?" His voice was muffled from the cushion pushed onto his face.

As much as I would have loved to skip this and just do something else. Kira had only given me a small time line to pull this wedding together so getting distracted wasn't really a good idea. Plus I was trying to keep my relationship with Austin on a professional level.

"No we can't. We only have a limited amount of time to put this wedding together. So we have to get as much done as possible." I explained. He groaned again but sat up.

"I guess you're right. What are we doing next?" He didn't sound very enthusiastic but came and stood next to me to look at the range of designs and templates. He spent 20 minutes looking at the designs, a look of intense concentration and confusion on his face. It made him look so adorable. I couldn't stop staring.

"Any advice?" His voice startled me

"Um...Well, like the invites, go with something that suits both your and Kira's taste." I suggested

"I think we should keep it simple. I think we should go with this one." He leaned over me to pick up a simple piece of expensive stiff card.

"If we keep the invites in mind and add this."

He leaned to right to pick up the baby pink satin ribbon. He placed a piece the length of the card. I got where he was going with this. I went to pick up the tube of diamante butterflies he had the same idea. His hand delicately brushed mine before I pulled my hand away. That small, gentle touch was enough to send my heart hammering and a blush rising in my cheeks. I looked down slightly embarrassed but mostly trying to hide my now bright red face.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's fine" This blush is seriously going to get me in trouble one day.

I took out a butterfly from the tub and placed it on the middle of the ribbon on the card. It looked simple but tasteful and we even managed to add Kira without it turning into something completely tacky. Austin stood staring at it for a few minutes before a smile graced his face.

"I really like it."

"So do I and it was all your idea." I really did.

He generally looked pleased by what he put together. If only I could try to get more of him in this wedding. That's when an idea hit me. That is exactly what I was going to do. Kira is away and left me and Austin to make the decisions. So I was going to encourage him to go with what he thinks both of them would want and not just what he thinks she would like, starting with this design.

"You know if you want I can have your other stationery follow this design. So your order of service, the menus, table numbers, name cards and the seating plan will all have the same design, so they all match. Obviously we have to wait for details involving who will be coming for the name cards and seating plan but I can pass that information along later." I suggest innocently.

"Really? Can we do that?" The enthusiasm was easy to hear.

"Yes. Of course we can." Say yes, say yes I was chanting in my head.

Is that bad of me? Am I being very unprofessional here?

Oh well! I mean Austin was a nice guy and Kira was a bitch, simple.

"That would be amazing Ally." YES! Finally. He decided on something for both of them instead of just her.

"Ok well I'll put in that order with the invitation tomorrow."

Three hours after our meeting had started we had chosen the invitations, the menus, order of service, table numbers, name tags and the design for the seating plan. All in all, a very successful meeting.

"I'm sorry it took so long to decide on some invitations. I just want to make everything perfect for Kira," he sighed.

"It's fine. A wedding is a very special occasion and, of course, you want everything to be just right. Oh by the way, remember we have a meeting with Sylvia Winestock tomorrow at 10:00 o'clock."

"Ten o'clock. Thank you Ally. Honestly I couldn't have done it without you." He said so gently, holding my gaze. He kissed my hand.

"It's ok," I whispered. This guy seriously screws up my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered back. All I could manage was a slight nod of my head. We just stood there silently, staring into each other's eyes. The only noise in the room was the pounding of my heart.

"Ally! Guess what?" My door flew open revealing Trish.

She had a bright goofy smile on her face. She took in the scene in front of her. Her facial expression turned from goofy, to shock then to smug. Great, just what I need right now

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were still in a meeting." She said looking between me and Austin, a large smug smile on her face.

"It's fine Trish. Um... Trish this is Austin Moon, he's marrying Miss Starr. Austin this is Trish, she is one of my co-workers." I introduced them. Even though I knew full well that Trish knew who he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Trish." Austin shook her hand.

"You too, Mr. Cullen." She replied, still sporting that annoying smile. I really wanted to slap her.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Ally." Austin turned to look me in my eyes again.

"Of course, goodbye Austin." It's a little late to be professional now you idiot!

"Goodbye Ally, Trish." He said before leaving the office and closing the door behind him. Trish's smile was now making her look insane.

"So...you looked cozy...Ally." Trish strung out her words so she sounded like a teenage school girl.

"Get it out. Get it all out." I told her shaking my head, a small smile on my face. She can be so immature sometimes.

"Look Alls. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. But oh my gosh he is GORGEOUS! I can so see why you like him." She sung and I laughed

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Anyway, didn't you have something to tell me?" I changed the subject. The goofy look had now replaced the smug one.

"Guess who I have a date with." Date? She wasn't seeing anyone but judging by the look on her face she was clearly excited about it. How did this date appear out of nowhere? That's when the pieces clicked into place. Jace.

"You didn't!" She didn't respond she just started laughing instead.

"Trish!" I started laughing with her.

Talk about forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Trish… how about that first day alone? Let me know what did you think about it in a review.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! Chapter 8 is here for you! I fixed the error on chapter 7 were they called Austin Mr. Cullen, I read maybe three or four times each chapter before updating but I always miss something. **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Cakes and Dancing<strong>_

"What about this one? It has a hazelnut filling with chocolate outing and marzipan roses?" Austin asked, reading the details of the cake off the information pack that Sylvia had left us with. We were currently trying to choose the cake.

"No. That's no good. I mean your wedding is in the summer, the weathers going to be warmer, so you'll want something lighter, chocolate and hazelnuts are kind of heavy. Also your theme isn't roses." I said making the duh very obvious.

"Oh okay. So...what is the worst wedding cake you've ever seen?" Austin asked me

"Umm… I guess it was when I first started there was a couple that wanted a Narnia themed wedding." Austin looked at me like I was mad.

"Seriously?" He didn't believe me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes seriously. They was a three-tier cake covered in white icing, that bit fine but then they had all these little figurines made of all the characters to put on the cake. They had a thirty cm figurine of the snow queen on the top." I laughed remembering.

"Wow that sounds terrible." Austin was laughing too.

"Well it worked for them and their day. We all have different tastes I guess. What about a two-tier cake with white and pink icing and pink butterflies." I asked Austin. I had no idea, no idea at all what Kira's taste in cake is. She failed to mention any of this before she left, along with a whole load of other important information.

"Mmmm, no; I don't think Kira would like it. I mean it's not extravagant enough." Kira, Kira, Kira. Does this guy ever care about what he wants? I mean, it's his wedding too. I smiled polite but inside I was annoyed. We continued down the table of cakes, stopping at an off looking colored one.

"This one is sugar-free. It looks nice". Austin said eating a small piece of the cake. Oh dear, just because it looks pretty doesn't mean it tastes nice. However, Austin surprised me by "mmmmm" -ing Did he actually enjoying the taste?

"This one is lovely. Try it." Austin held out a fork with a bit of cake on it. I hesitantly took the cake he offered. It was horrible, I felt myself heaving slightly.

"That's disgusting" I spat the cake into a napkin and threw it in the bin, then took a deep gulp of water to rid my mouth of the taste. While Austin laughed his head off.

Ah! We were getting nowhere. We've been here for three hours. Yes we had decided what they didn't want but were no closer to picking something they did want. See! This is why her going away was the worst idea to come out of her tiny little head. It's on Austin. He's going to have to choose, it's his fiancée after all.

"What do you want? You, not Kira. She's not here." I stressed to him, praying that it would seep through enough just so he can pick a cake. We are on a tight schedule here, we don't have the time to come back and do this.

"I guess I would want something more elegant then extravagant. I don't care if there's a big show." Austin admitted.

"Like I said she's not here. She's left you to make the decisions. So make a decision. Go with something you want and we can add bits of what Kira wants along the way." I could tell he liked my idea, but was hesitant on going with what he wanted because he didn't want to upset the bitch.

"Just think about it. Okay? We still have a while before Sylvia comes back." I reassured him squeezing his shoulder in what I thought was a helpful gesture. Having tasted all the cakes on offer we returned to the plush cream sofa to await Sylvia and give Austin time to ponder his thoughts on the cake.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Austin asked me after a minute, breaking the silence. I looked at him in confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"Mimi's birthday, remember?" Austin laughed lightly.

"Oh." Crap! I had completely forgotten. "Yes, I guess I am. I love being around your family, it was so lovely for them to invite me."

I tried to cover up my nerves. To be completely honest I was terrified. Austin didn't look convinced, one of his eyebrows were raised

"Really?" He smirked.

"No, I'm terrified." I couldn't help tell the truth once he had stared into my eyes.

"Really. Why are you terrified Ally?" He questioned in a soft voice, still staring into my eyes. Is it me or is it hot in here. I was trying to think of a reasonable answer to his question, when I couldn't think of one I decided to just go with the truth.

"I'm... Scared of..." I hesitated "Don't laugh okay?"

"I promise I won't laugh" He promised, his smile holding his promise.

"Let's just say I'm not the best dancer in the world. I'm terrible in fact." I admitted, a blush rising onto my cheeks.

"I doubt your terrible Ally." If only he knew.

"No? At my senior year homecoming, I was dancing and I tripped and fell on the food table, managing to throw food and punch all over myself and half of the people in year group. They made my life hell for month after that." I shuddered remembering that particular incident.

I looked back at Austin, a look of pure shock was held on his face, slowly that shock turned amusement; I could tell he was trying to stop himself laughing, but no avail. He burst into laughter.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." I said hitting him on his arm, trying to be serious but his laugh was too contagious and so I was laughing to.

"I'm sorry Ally, I couldn't resist." He managed to choke out.

"It's fine. One of my better stories I guess." The laughing had stopped but I couldn't stop smiling.

"You'll be fine tomorrow Ally. Don't be scared. It's all in the leading anyway." He said to me still smiling but looking thoughtful. What does that mean? I was about to ask him when he stood up, holding out his hand. I just stared at it.

"Dance with me Ally." He said gently.

"What? Now? Here?" I was beginning to question his sanity.

"Yes here, now." When I didn't move, he took my hand anyway.

Walking me into the middle of the room, he turned me to face him, slowly pulled me closer to him. He put my left hand on his shoulder, and then put his right arm around my waist pulling us even closer. My breath hitched and I gulped. He held my right hand in his left, all the time holding eye contact.

"Okay close your eyes." His whispered soft, I did I was told, closing my eyes. The next thing I realized was he had lent in to whisper in my ear.

"Relax Ally. You're too stiff." Easy for you to say. "Take a deep breath," He really needed to stop this whispering, it was doing weird things to my hormones.

Slowly he began to move and I followed, small steps at first. But soon we were waltzing around the small room.

"See you're dancing." He laughed lightly at me, as I opened my eyes to meet his.

"I noticed and I haven't tripped once." We both started laughing again.

But the dancing didn't stop. If anything it became more carefree and fun. Austin dipped me, scaring me to death I let out a squeal and started laughing again, Sylvia came back into room. She looked at the position we were in, one of her eyebrows raised above her glasses, but she was smirking. Austin and I readjusted ourselves into a standing position but we were still both smiling.

"I was going to apologies for taking so long. But, you two seem to have found ways to keep yourselves amused." Sylvia laughed lightly walking over to the sofa.

"It's fine Sylvia." I reassured her, still smiling.

"Okay then should we finish up here?" she said taking a seat, Austin and I following suit. "So have you decided what you want?" Sylvia asked Austin.

"Yes. I believe we have." Austin turned to smile at me.

He actually took my advice and decided to do what he wanted. With my help he had chosen a 5 tier cupcake wedding cake composed of a hundred sponge cakes. We took Kira preference in color and opted for pink and white butter cream icing. Remembering the theme Sylvia had promised to handcraft several marzipan butterflies for each individual cake. The top tier was going to be a fruit cake with white butter cream icing and small pink marzipan butterflies. The sketch was amazing, it was simple but elegant and defiantly not something Kira would have picked. For once he seemed to be thinking about what they would both want and not just what Kira would want. We left Sylvia's store at about three o'clock in the afternoon. Austin drove me back to work.

"Do we have anything to do tomorrow?" Austin asked as we pulled up outside Divine Matrimony.

"We don't really have anything to do tomorrow. I figured you'd want to spend some time with Mimi." We did have an appointment but I had rescheduled it for another day so Austin could spend time with his family on his mother's birthday, without Kira. I don't think the Moon's had quiet enough family time with her around.

"Thanks Ally. I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then," Austin said.

"I guess you will. Bye Austin." I really didn't want to leave him.

"Goodbye Ally. Thank you for today." He said softly, before placing a small kiss on cheek. I felt my cheeks getting very hot.

"You're welcome Austin. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before I stumbled out of the car.

I walked into work, smiling like a fool. Lauren was sitting behind the reception desk, and Jessica was standing talking to her. They stopped talking as I approached.

"Afternoon" I sang. Lauren gave me a dirty look, flicked her hair over her shoulder and went back to painting her nails. I rolled my eyes at the self-centered idiot. Jessica however smile gently at me.

"Hello Ally." She said softly. She then looked like she had something to say.

"Is everything ok Jess?" I asked her. Something was bothering her.

"Um actually, Ally. I'm really sorry to bother you but is there any chance of us having that meet anytime soon. You know the one about my wedding." Jessica asked in a small, very polite voice.

I looked at her. She was so innocent and totally unaware of what Trent and her parents were like but I knew that she really loved him. I couldn't put it off anymore. Every single woman is entitled to her dream wedding, especially Jess and I was in a really good mood, still on a high from my afternoon with Austin. So might as well take advantage of my positivity.

"Come on." I nodded my head towards my office.

"Huh? What now?" She seemed slightly shocked.

"Yes now. I have an hour gap between now and my last appointment of the day. I might as well do something constructive." I say with a giggle, she jumped up and down on the spot, squealing. That reminded me of Kira.

"Oh! Thank you Ally, Thank you." She was still squealing like a five year-old girl who had just got a brand new Barbie. It reminded me of Kira.

"Don't ever do that again" I said, walking down to my office, Jessica following.

*~XOXOXOXOXO~*

"Ouch! Carrie that hair is attached to my head you know!" I screamed as Carrie yanked the brush through my hair.

"Well it would hurt less if you kept still." Was her smart ass remark.

After I had gotten home from work I found Carrie and Piper waiting on my door step, dress bags hung over their arms. When I had asked them what they wanted they had just said they were here to help me get ready. So after they had shoved me into the bath, they had pushed me into the chair at my dressing table. Currently Piper was painting my nails in a French manicure style, and Carrie was 'dealing' with my hair. I tried not to complain but Carrie seemed to have turned into Sweeney Todd!

"Carrie!"

"Oh shut up Ally! I've finished brushing it now." She placed the brush down of the dressing table and picking up a bottle of pink liquid.

"What is that?" What is she doing to me?

"Relax Ally. It's just heat protector." Piper reassured me, but couldn't contain her amusement.

"But Carrie is right. If you don't keep still, I'll tie you to that bloody chair." she spoke in such a soft, calm voice. It actually scared me more than if she would have screamed it.

"Ok. I'll keep still." Now I was scared but it worked.

I stayed perfectly still while they blow dried my hair, straightened it and curled it, leaving it to fall down back in soft curls. Piper tackled my make-up. Applying very light foundation, blush, mascara and lip gloss. Hours after this torture started the two of them helped me into my dress and then disappeared to get ready themselves. I didn't recognize the women looking back at me. She was stunning. She was tall, and slender. The contrast of my pale skin and dark hair, made my eyes stand out. The blue of the dress complemented my skin tone. I love those two. They do know how to work miracles!

"Thank you guys" I called out to them.

"You're welcome Ally." They called back in synch. I couldn't help smile. To be perfectly honest I was still smiling from my day with Austin yesterday. I was both nervous and anxious to see him tonight.

Thirty minutes later we were ready to leave. A slick black limo pulled up outside my house. I thought it was much over the top but hey it is a celebration after all so for once in my life I kept my big mouth shut and enjoyed the ride. When we arrived at the hotel we were greeted by Dez and Elliot, who were quick to rush to their partners as soon as they climbed out of the limo.

"Hello ladies. You all look incredible." Dez complemented us then leaned down to kiss Carrie on the cheek and whispers something in her ear. She giggled and turned red, that's when I decided I didn't want to know what he just said to her.

"Even you Ally. I never noticed how big your boobs are." Elliot boomed before Piper slapped him- rather hard- around the head, ending his laugh before it really started. I thanked her.

"Idiot." She muttered at Elliot, who was now rubbing his head.

"Ouch Piper! It was a complement." Elliot whined at Rose who just rolled her eyes. I had to giggle at their behavior.

"Shall we go in then?" Dez motioned his head towards the entrance.

"Yes let's go." Carrie replied before walking up the steps of the hotel, Elliot and Piper following.

I followed the two set of snug happy couples into the hotel. We stopped outside a set of mirror reflective doors, where we were given a glass of champagne each. When we entered the room I was taken aback by its beauty. It was a large ballroom with crystal chandeliers and gold patterned walls. It must have cost a fortune to hire. But this was the Moon family after all so what did I really expect. They never did anything by halves.

Carrie, Dez, Piper and Elliot made a beeline for the dance floor. Where everyone made a distant circle clearly intimidated by them. I threw back my glass of champagne. How I longed for something, anything close to what they shared. After I had got a second glass of champagne I spotted Mimi walking towards me. She looked dazzling. She was wearing a one shoulder black and white floor length gown.

"Ally, sweetheart" She pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you for coming dear. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mimi, happy Birthday. You look amazing by the way." I complemented her

"Thank you. Allow me to say you look breath-taking Ally."

"Thanks Mimi. Carrie and Piper" I didn't need to say anything else, just their names.

"Ally honey, you've always been breath-taking, the dress just adds to it."

"Oh Mimi stop. You're making me blush." Gosh she can be so embarrassing sometimes.

From over Mimi shoulder I could see Mike approaching us.

"Hello honey. You look amazing," Mike said to me placing a small kiss on my cheek. Then he wrapped an arm around Mimi, pulling her close to his side they're so perfect for one another.

"Thank you Mike" I was blushing again! Seriously!

"Would you mind if I stole my wife for a few minutes." He pleaded, slipping his arm around Mimi's waist.

"Go ahead." I giggled.

"Thank you Ally" He smiled and pulled Mimi towards the dance floor to join their children.

I slowly sipped my champagne as I watched. They danced so elegantly together, none of them having to say a word to other but knowing what exactly what the other thought. For some reason, I wanted that. I wanted someone who knew me, who would care for me. Why couldn't I have that? Just then I was brought out of my daydream when someone stood in front of me. I looked up, to be met with the dazzling eyes of Austin.

"Hello Ally." He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked amazing, almost edible. I was finding it hard to breathe properly

"Hi Austin" I managed to choke out breathlessly. I always found it hard to speak around him but this is getting ridiculous. I put my glass on the table next to me before my shaking hands sent it falling to the floor.

"You look...good." Ha, that is an understatement. He stared deep into my eyes as I had my last comment, searching for something. The music changed from an upbeat tempo to a slow gentle rhythm, ideal for slow dancing.

"Would you care to dance Ally?" Now my heart was pounding, he must be able to hear it. I willingly placed my hand in his, despite my pure hatred of dancing, I trusted Austin and I knew he wouldn't let me fall and besides I quite enjoyed dancing with him.

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

He didn't answer. Instead he took my hand and walked me into the middle of the dance floor with his family. We didn't hesitate to resume the same position we had yesterday- my left hand on his shoulder, his right arm around my waist, our hands entwined, bodies pressed close together, Austin took the lead, doing all the work. We twisted and twirled around the dance floor effortlessly. I have never felt so elegant in my life. He was staring deeply into my eyes as we waltz around the floor. Slowly we melted into our own little bubble; completely oblivious to what was going on around us.

"You look beautiful Ally." He said softly, never breaking eye contact.

"Thanks. Carrie got to me. It's nice to feel pretty for once." I blushed. My heart still hadn't calmed down. It was pounding heavily like it was trying to jump out of my chest.

"You've never been just pretty Ally and you don't need Carrie's help to make you look beautiful."

He sounded like he meant every word he had said. I was thankful for the compliment but at this rate I was never going to get rid of this blush. I looked down embarrassed and trying to hide my bright red face. I felt his finger under my chin, pulling my face up, our gazes locked.

"Don't hide your blush Ally. It's too cute."

"Yeah and it will be permanent by the end of the night." I laughed out, trying to loosen the tension between us.

He laughed with me and soon all was forgotten. Nothing existed outside the bubble me and Austin had created, as we twisted, twirled and spun around the ballroom floor. Best of all I never tripped or stepped on Austin's toes once. I have never felt so graceful in my life. As the music came to a stop, everything around us came back into focus. It was only then that I realized that everyone had stopped dancing and had formed a circle around me and Austin, watching us dance. I blush bright red. Redder then I ever had before and stepped away from Austin as everyone burst into applause. I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. I needed air.

"Excuse me." I said to Austin then all but ran for the back door.

The doors lead out into a garden. Alit by spotlights and floor lights, there were flowers everywhere and a water fountain at the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath. Inhaling lung full of cold air while looking up at the moon and stars above me.

"Ally?" I jumped. I didn't know I was followed. Carrie came to stand next to me, looking up at the dark sky. "Are you ok? You left rather quickly."

"I'm fine Carrie" I tried to make her believe me, it was a pointless attempt.

"Ally, this is me you're talking to."

"I don't know what to do Carrie." I confided in her. I knew I could trust Carrie. "I feel so lost."

"Alls, I wish there was some advice I could give you but I don't have any. All I can say is that whatever is going on with Kira and Austin isn't real and I don't believe it will last. There's a real connection between you and Austin. Everyone in the room could see it, that's why everyone stopped to watch you. Don't give up Alls. He'll see soon, just give him time. My brother has always been slow when it comes to women."

I laughed. She was always there when I really needed her.

"I guess you're right." I admitted. What else could I do? I tried staying professional but every time it just backfired. Maybe I should just let the chips fall where they may.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's get back inside its bloody freezing out here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the doors.

When we re-entered the ballroom, Austin was waiting. He had a look of worry on his face. Carrie kissed my cheek before running back to Dez.

"Is everything ok Ally?" Austin's voice was panicky.

"Yes. Everything is fine." I smiled a bright smile at him.

"Good." He replied letting out a sigh of relief before taking my hand. He pulled me back out onto the dance floor, where we danced for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Ally…<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review!**_

_**Thank you for reading…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! I know I'm a updating later than my usual time, but I had a parents meeting at the school where I work, but here it is the chapter number nine. Thank you so much for those reviews, favorites and follows, it what keeps me working on this.**_

_**I'll be posting an original story very soon, I still don't know if it will be a one shot or what, because I'm still writing it.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 9: Tacky, but she'll love it.**_

"Ally Dawson's office," I heard Jayde answer the phone on her desk. I was at work and had just finished arranging a venue viewing and dress fitting for Jessica for Saturday. I turned my attention to Jayde's conversation.

"Hello Mr. Moon, sorry Austin. Yes, she is here, of course hold on a second please."

Seconds later the phone on my desk started ringing.

"Hello Jayde." I said answering the phone.

"Hey Alls. Austin is on line one."

"Ok, put him through." I said a little too enthusiastically.

I waited a few seconds for the connecting call. When the phone rang I almost ripped the phone off the receiver, trying to answer it.

"Hello Ally," His voice is so smooth and velvety, SO SEXY!

ALLY! Concentrate! Great my head is talking to me again.

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Hey Austin, what may I do for you?"

"Ummm...Please don't kill me but I don't think I will be able to make it to your office."

"Really?" OH! That was a disappointment; I really wanted to see him. It had been four days since we had picked the cake and there was still so much to do. Also I just wanted to stare at him for a while.

"Yes. I had a meeting at nine o'clock this morning, so I was not able to finish my paper work. But it has to be done by twelve o'clock this afternoon. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to my office. That way we both do what we need and then we can go to that appointment at three o'clock," he suggested.

He wanted me to go to his office?

AHHHHH!

"Yes, sure. What time?" I was surprised I managed to speak in a normal voice, with all the squealing and screaming that was going on in my head.

"Lunch time would be perfect. I'll even buy you lunch," he promised me, I laughed.

"That's fine. Ok I'll see you at lunch time. Bye Austin."

"Goodbye Ally." I enjoyed the deep tones of voice before the call was disconnected.

I looked at the clock, it was only 9:58 in the morning.

Roll on twelve o'clock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I made my way into New York Lawyers office at twelve o'clock. It was an extraordinary building. Scaling high off the ground made of reflective glass. It looked high class and posh. This made me feel slightly sick. I hate over the top things.

The floors were made of marble, I discovered as I walked to toward the reception desk, with my heels making that bloody irritating clicking sound.

Behind the reception desk was an older, larger red-haired woman, wearing glasses.

She looked up from her paper work as she heard my approach.

"Hello my dear, can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes I'm here to see Mr. Moon."

"Oh you must be his fiancée; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. His office is on the sixth floor, ask for Rebecca. She is his PA"

"Oh no, no, I'm not his fiancée. I'm just the wedding planner." I corrected her although deep down I didn't really want to.

"I'm sorry dear, I just assumed."

"It's perfectly ok." I smiled at the woman behind the desk before walking down the marble foyer to the lift.

I got into the lift and pressed the number six button. Even the lift was also way over the top. I mean come on. Why would you need a chandelier in a lift?

The lift dinged and I stepped out into another shiny, hard floor, reception area.

There were marble and chandeliers up here too. I sighed, giving up. I noticed a desk situated to the side of this reception area behind it sat a blonde haired woman, who was tapping away at her keyboard.

I approached the desk where the women sat; I noticed her name badge read 'Rebecca'. She looked up from the computer as I reached her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a forced polite voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see Austin. I mean Mr. Moon." Rebecca gave me a look of pure disgust, when I called him by his first name.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in rude, scratchy voice.

"Yes at twelve o'clock" I replied in equal measure, which really wasn't very professional. She looked slightly shocked at my rudeness. Obviously she wasn't used to people talking to her that way.

"Follow me." I followed her as she set off down the hall. She stopped out a set of mahogany double doors with a plaque on the door that read; Austin. A. Moon. She pushed open the doors and allowed me to walk in.

"His not here at the moment, but he will be back soon so you can wait in here."

"Thanks," I replied rudely.

Rebecca gave me one more dirty look before closing the doors. I laughed out loud at her stupidity.

Austin's office was large and luxurious. There was cream carpet on the floor, the furniture was a deep mahogany, and a floor to ceiling glass window gave an extraordinary view.

I put my folders down on his desk and walked over to the window. Leaning as far up against it as I could, I looked down at the city below me.

"That is a long way down." I was talking to myself again.

"Hello Ally." A soft voice spoke from across the room; however I still jumped out of my skin. I didn't hear him enter the room.

"AUSTIN." I exclaimed, holding my hand over my heart.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed; I just gave him a dirty look.

"Honestly Ally, I didn't mean too. I thought you would have heard my entry."

"Well I didn't."

"Obviously" He was still smirking at me.

"You have a lovely office. It's a little too high for me."

"Thank you Ally, I agree it is high but you get used to it after a while. Would like to take seat?" He pulled out the chair.

This man is truly something. So respectful of women, it's amazing. You rarely see that these days.

"Your PA is rude." I said taking the seat he pulled out the front of his desk.

"Rebecca? Just ignore her. She's like that with everyone." I doubt that. I think she's just like that with women.

He took his seat opposite me. He is seriously hot when he's in professional mode. I could not keep my eyes off him.

"So...what part of hell are we exploring today?" I had to smile at his choice of comparison.

"Hell? Really?" I asked in amusement evident in my voice.

"Yes hell. Seriously women stress themselves out doing this sort of thing. Every single thing has to be perfect. I think I might start losing my hair. I'm stressed out." I wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking around.

"Austin, you've only chose wedding stationery and a cake." I reminded him, highly amused with this whole conversation.

"Whatever, I have no idea how you do this for a career." I just rolled my eyes at him, still smiling.

"I'm good at it; I can handle stress and overly demanding women."

"Excuse me; I'm more than capable of dealing with demanding women." My eyes widened as a slight blush appeared on his face as he realized the double meaning of his words. I decided to save him from his embarrassment.

"Anyway, today we have got that appointment with the florist to pick out the banquets, flower centerpiece, buttonholes etc. That's at three o'clock. But right now I think we should do transport and if we have time to talk about it, entertainment." I had chosen to do plan simple aspects first because I know for a fact he would be stressing out later, when it was time to go to the florists.

"Transport? Don't we just get in our own cars?" I shook my head; it was amusing how clueless some men can be when it comes to weddings.

"No Austin, no. Do you seriously expect Kira to drive herself to her own wedding?" He looked deep in thought for a minute.

"I guess not." He took a deliberate, exaggerated deep breath. "Can't we just get a giant double decker bus and put everyone on it."

I raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. Somehow I cannot see Kira taking to that idea very much.

Judging by the look on my face Austin got the same thought.

"Anyway, I have a few folders to look through, in terms of the transportation you might want." I explained to him.

I handed him the first folder that was full of modern wedding cars. That folder was quickly browsed and placed aside.

The second folder was full of vintage and traditional wedding cars and limousines. We both took a while looking at the different types, and colors. Some of them were definitely an option.

The third folder was full of different types of carriages. It was in this folder I found the perfect transport for Kira.

"There's this one. It's more of a Cinderella sort of carriage. Not something I would pick personally but." I didn't finish my sentence. It was just hideous, so instead of explaining that I just handed the picture to Austin.

"Oh no, not that bloody carriage again. I hate that thing." I raised an eye brow at his comment. He noticed the look of confusion on my face and was quick to explain.

"I've seen it before. Kira very subtly mentioned that she really loved that thing and wanted it for her wedding. When I say subtly, she cut out pictures of it and glued them to walls in the kitchen. I hate the thing." My eyes widen in shock before I remembered that it was Kira we were talking about.

"The thing? Wow have you been subjected to it that much" I laughed, this was too funny.

"Don't laugh Ally. I have nightmares about that thing." He flinched.

That did not help my amusement.

"So anyway. Let's go with the tacky looking carriage for Kira. I know she will like that."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"As long as I don't have to get in it. I don't care."

"Ok." I placed a small white sticker on the side of the chosen carriage, before informing him on the extras available. "It's drawn up two white horses. Any decorations?"

"Are you being serious?" He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes."

"Oh Ally I don't care. Decorations will make it even more tacky, if that is even possible. So no thank you."

"Ok." I smirked, while writing in capital letters on the sticker 'NO DECORATIONS'

"Are we done?" Austin's voice broke through my musing.

Done? Seriously?

"No Austin. We have not even started." I replied, putting the folder on the floor.

"Seriously? I'm hungry." He whined.

"Seriously, you sound like a child right now. Stop whining." He pouted at me and I just laughed.

"Fine! Who's next?"

"Um...The bridal Party. So the bridesmaids, flower girls, mother of the bride etc." I informed him.

"Don't they go with Kira?"

"No, that is just father of the bride." I giggled at him.

"Oh fair enough. Jimmy is going to love that carriage." He laughed loudly. I loved it when he was carefree.

We spent thirty minutes looking through the folders again, but being honest he weren't really getting anywhere. I had decided to sit this one out as I had mostly chosen Kira's.

"I spoke to Kira this morning. She told me the bridesmaid dresses she has chosen are a baby pink color, If that helps."

"OH! I KNOW!" He pulled the first folder from its place on the floor and began frantically search through it until he found what he was looking for.

"That one" He pushed the folder towards me, encouraging me to look. It was a light pink limo with a white top. It was hideous, but not as bad as Kira's mode of transport.

"Wow Austin. You really are channeling your inner WAG."

"Well every guy should release there feminine side every now again, but in all seriousness I think this is perfect."

I had to admit it was ideal, tacky of course but perfect for bridezilla.

"Are you sure?" I really needed him to be 100 per cent sure on this.

"Yes I'm sure. It's pink and they will be in it for about fifteen minutes. So they get what they're given and like it or they can walk."

I nodded my head while placing a white sticker over the picture of the limo before writing in bold letters 'NO DECORATIONS'.

"Are we done? Can we go and eat now?" He was so impatient.

"Wait what about transport for you and your party." I asked as he picked up my folders, placing them under his arm.

"Ally, I do not care what I arrive in. I'm more than happy to arrive in my normal day to day car."

"Are you sure?" I picked up my bag.

"Yes. If I change my mind then Elliot can give me a piggy back ride. Now let's go." He grabbed my hand pulling me out of his office, me, laughing my head off the whole way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a long lunch- that consisted of champagne, lobster and chocolate, Austin and I had an appointment with the florist. Due to Kira's order we were only allowed 'to even think' of getting her flowers from one florist.

_The Garden of Eden._

The company was run by a small Spanish family- Lucia and Diego Mota, and their daughter Esmeralda. They had built their business from scratch and now were one of the most successful florists in New York. I completely adored the family and what they had achieved, they deserved it so much.

Austin opened the door to the store allowing me to walk in first before following. Gosh he's such a gentleman, I wonder if his like that when he's...

STOP IT ALLY!

My disturbing thoughts were interrupted as I saw Esmeralda walking towards me, her arms open.

"Ally, ¿cómo estás hermosa?" (Ally, How are you beautiful?"). Esmeralda came to greet me as the door closed behind us. She kissed my cheek before pulling me into a hug.

Esmeralda was in her early 30's but you would believe it. She looked young enough to be a model and she was gorgeous. Maybe it was her Spanish background. She has long, wavy chestnut brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Every guy's head would turn when she entered a room.

"Estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta la familia?" (I'm really well. How are you? How's the family?)

"Como siempre, están bien." (Same old, they're fine.) She replied rolling her eyes before they locked on Austin. Her mouth literally dropped open.

"Su caliente! (Your hot!)" She turned her attention to me and a seductive smile appeared on her face. "Who is this?"

"Esmeralda this is Austin Moon." I saw the smile drop from her face as she realized that Austin was the one here to pick flowers for his wedding. "Austin this is Esmeralda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Austin placed a small kiss on Esmeralda's right hand.

"You too Mr. Moon." She replied in a seductive voice, fluttering her eyes.

Austin looked slightly amused at her reaction and I could help the loud snort that I made. Esmeralda just gave me a dirty look. She really was something.

"Alright then let's get started, shall we." She took off walking, me and Austin following.

As we reached a set of stairs Austin broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Austin whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He really needed to stop doing that!

I didn't respond verbally to his response. I just smiled and pointed up.

After we had ascended the stairs, Esmeralda pushed open a door which lets heaps of sun and warmth through the door. We found ourselves standing on the roof of the store.

The roof was full of every different type of flower that existed. The blood seemed to drain from Austin's face again as he took in his surroundings. This was going to be interesting.

"We specialize in creating the most beautiful wedding flowers to compliment your special day. All the bouquets and centerpieces are handmade so that we can create the perfect designs for you." Esmeralda told to us coming to stop in the middle of the roof.

"We have every type of flower available. Not all of them are on display but if there is something specific you wanted then feel free to let me know." She stopped talking, waiting to see if Austin had anything to say.

"I didn't even know this many flowers even existed." He was stressing out now.

"Austin breathe, they're just flowers." I placed my hand gently on his arm, urging him to calm down. Which strangely, he did very quickly.

"Sorry." He breathed out. "This might take a while. There is a lot to choose from."

"It's ok, Mr. Moon. Ally told me that you were indecisive."

"Oh did she?" He turned his gaze to me. I shrugged.

"Well you are. I mean come on it took you four hours to decide on a cake!"

"It was a difficult decision."

"Whatever." I laughed silently as we gave our attention back to Esmeralda.

"Ok then. Should we sit down and talk first?"

We nodded and sat down at the table allocated in the middle of the roof.

"So, do you have any clue of what you and your bride are after?"

"Um...no," Austin said hesitantly.

"Do you know the color of the bride's dress?"

"Um...No"

"Oh dear," she sighed.

"It's not his fault. Kira is currently away for work and has decided to get her dress in Paris. As far as we know she has not chosen one yet." I came to his rescue.

"Really? She left you to plan the whole wedding." The look of disbelief was evident on her face.

"Oh si" (Oh Yes). Why I replied in Spanish I wasn't sure.

"Oh Señor. ¿Está loca?" (Oh lord. Is she crazy?)

"No tienes ni idea." (You have no idea.). Esmeralda just shook her head, before remembering Austin's presence and his lack of understanding of the Spanish language.

"Ok. Sorry Mr. Moon. What's the theme?"

"Well the main theme is butterflies incorporated with..."

"Pink." She finished his sentence for him. "Figures." she mumbled underneath her breath.

"Ok, basically all the flowers on display are for you to browse through. Just pick the ones you like and we can organize everything around your choices." Esmeralda explained to Austin.

He didn't look too pleased with the plan.

"It's okay Austin; if you have any questions or anything both Ally and I are here to help you." She reassured him. He simply nodded and walked over to the first of collection of flowers.

We spent hours looking through, smelling and touching the flowers that were on display. It was more a teaching lesson. I explained what every single flower was, where it came from and its meaning while he pretended to listen to me. The one flower I didn't explain was the flower that he picked up.

"What about these? I quite like these and they are pink."

"Yes Austin. However, this is called a bleeding heart."

"So?" I was really struggling not to laugh.

"It's a funeral flower."

"Oh, I knew I would be good at this." He laughed placing the flower back into the vase.

By the end of the meeting we had chosen bouquets for Kira and the bridesmaids. Buttonholes for the groom, best man and father of the bride.

Kira's bouquet kept to the theme. It would be a teardrop shape, made from pink and baby pink roses with silver wire threaded coils and butterflies. The bridesmaids were kept simple. We chose a small gorgeous bouquet, made of pink and pearl white roses, with bows and a satin ribbon.

We had also chosen flowers for the ceremony and reception including centerpieces.

I said goodbye to Esmeralda and promised to come for dinner soon.

As we drove away from the store Austin started whining again.

"Oh wow. That was a job and a half. I am never doing that again."

"It was not that bad." It really wasn't.

"I beg to differ. How do you know so much about flowers anyway?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's my job." We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I was just enjoying being in his presence.

"So do we have any plans for the next few days?" He broke the silence after a few minutes.

"One for tomorrow. Why?"

"It's just I have this court case tomorrow. I don't think I can miss." Austin explained looking guilty.

"Oh. That's fine. I can just rearrange it for another day."

"Really? That would be amazing. I would need about three days."

"It's no problem Austin." I reassured him.

"You are incredible Ally."

"I know." I giggled at him.

Three days would bring us up to the weekend and because I have plans on Saturday and I do not work on Sundays, means I wouldn't see him for five days.

A whole five days without seeing him.

NOT FAIR!

_**They are not going to see each other for three days! Bummer! **_

_**I really hoped you liked it and leave me a review telling me what did you thought. The original author of the story is from England that's why you see so many words in the language. Like…**_

_**WAGs- Is a term used in British tabloids, to describe the wives and girlfriends of high profile sportsmen. It's not offensive in any way.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry I didn't posted the chapter yesterday, but my computer had a virus and it took a long time to eliminate it and I don't think it eliminated completely. I'm scared. But here is the chapter and hopefully you will like it.**_

_**No Austin in this one, but he'll be back on the next one, if you'll like I can post to chapters tomorrow just to catch up with the updating schedule, let me know if you want.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Jessica's misery<strong>_

"OH MY GOSH!" I flinched at the pitch of Mrs.. Stanley's voice, although I totally understand her excitement, it was only nine o'clock in the morning for crying out loud. Me, Jessica and her mother were standing outside Jessica's first choice of wedding venue.

During our meetings last week Jessica had decided she wanted a fairy tale themed wedding, hardly a shocker. So we were looking for the perfect, romantic, fairy tale wedding venue. Which; I believe we have just found.

I had arranged a viewing for Jess and Trent. However, that is not what I had gotten. Mrs.. Stanley had decided it was necessary to take Trent's place. In fact she seemed a little too involved in something that was not hers.

Over the past week she had been ringing, faxing and emailing me none stop to the point where I had blocked all incoming messages from that woman. She was something else. I thought Kira was bad. She was nothing compared to Jessica's mum. Mrs.. Stanley truly believed she was an amazing individual and that nobody could ever compare. She was rude, arrogant and selfish. Plus she doesn't seem to care about what her daughter wants. I learned all that about her from a few phone calls and emails. I really did not like her.

Anyway back to the venue.

Belvoir Castle was exquisite. It was situated in a quiet area, just outside the city. It was elegant and set in acres of beautiful gardens. Plus it also had a fairy tale look to it.

We walked up the stone steps into the elegant foyer of the castle. We were all in awe at its elegance. I spotted a shiny black piano at the side of the room.

"You can just imagine the piano being played as your guests arrive." I said gently in Jessica's ear. She nodded in agreement with me.

"It is stunning, there is so much that could be done with this venue. It's out of this world," Jess said, taking in her surroundings.

"Plus, the outside fits your theme." I added for good measure.

"I don't know. I mean it is an amazing venue but I think we could add a bit of sparkle to it. Like have a red carpet leading up into the foyer, with loads of like glittery centrepieces at the sides." Mrs. Stanley- who had been very quiet up to now- suggested.

I flinched at that idea, wishing she had just stayed silent.

Jessica who had either chosen to ignore her mum or simply didn't hear her was now staring out the window.

"The views are incredible." She was talking mostly to herself but her voice travelled around the room.

"Indeed it does, because of where the castle is situated it offers breath taking views in every direction." A deep masculine voice responded to Jessica's comment. We all turned toward the voice.

A man walked through a set of double doors at the end of the foyer. He was tall, with brown eyes and black hair. He was kind of cute actually.

"Hello. Welcome to Belvoir Castle. I'm Andrew. I'm your guide for today." He introduced himself to us.

"I'm Ally Dawson. We spoke on the phone," I said, shaking his hand.

"Ah yes. It's lovely to meet you Miss. Dawson. I have heard a lot about you." HUH?

"You have?" I asked hesitantly. How did he know who I was?

"Yes miss. Many of the brides that come here mention that they would love you to be planning their big day." he confessed quickly noticing the weird look was I was giving him.

"Oh." I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Anyway this is the bride Jessica." Andrew and Jess shook hands.

"Lovely to meet you," he said to her.

"You too, thank you for seeing us at such short notice."

"It's no problem Miss." Andrew reassured her.

"And this is..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as Mrs.. Stanley had pushed me out of the way to stand directly in front of Andrew.

"Mrs.. Stanley." She said holding her hand out to a now scared looking Andrew.

"Pleasure Miss," he said, hesitantly taking her hand.

"You're a handsome one aren't you?" I watched as Andrew's face became pale.

"Mum!" Jess whisper yelled as I struggled to hold in my laughter.

"What? You don't mind do you Andy?" That was it. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing which earned me glare from Mrs.. Stanley which I was happy to return in equal measure.

"Come on mum." Jess literally pulled her mum away from Andrew who looked like he wanted to run away. After a few minutes, he seemed to come back down to earth. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Would you like to follow me?" He gestured towards the doors before walking through them, us following. He led us through the set of oak doors.

"Every wedding at Belvoir castle is special. The Castle's turrets and towers, sweeping staircases and grand open fires all add to the romance of the wedding day." Andrew told as we walked into a grand hall which would hold the ceremony. The walls were red and an open fire place was situated on the left wall. A crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the patterned ceiling.

"Wow." Jess whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" I heard her mum though.

"I mean it's elegant and sophisticated. See I want a sophisticated and traditional ceremony. Elements of the theme are already here, in the building itself. The reception is where the theme will really come into play. That will be more fairy tales" Jess explained looking around the room.

"Stop talking rubbish Jess. The theme will have to be really reinforced into this place. Yes it is pretty and elegant but a lot will need to be done, to make it perfect." What? Is this woman for real? Look around you! The theme is fairy tale! Jess just sighed at her mother's words.

"Sorry mum." She apologized. I shook my head in disgust. Why was she saying sorry?

"Let's move on shall we?" Andrew suggested, feeling the growing tension in the room.

"Yes lets. Lead the way sexy." Mrs. Stanley said in voice that made her sound like she needed a cough sweet. I think she was trying to sound sexy.

For the second time since we got here I was fighting to hold back my laughter as we left the ceremony room. We walked along the corridor and through another set of heavy oak doors.

"This is the majestic state dining room. This room would be where the reception will be held and the wedding breakfasts served. It seats up to 120 guests.

The majestic state dining room was grand to say the least. There were high ceilings, wooden floors, crystal chandeliers. It was beautiful.

"Wow. Again this is stunning. It's incredible. I can actually see myself getting married here." Jess said in small voice, looking at her mum for her approval.

"The only word I can use to describe it is splendid and regal." Mrs. Stanley said trying to sound like a professional; instead, I thought she sounded like fool.

"That's two words" I couldn't help comment back, but hey it shut her up.

"After spending the formal part of your wedding day in the Castle's stately rooms you have the opportunity to go 'below the stairs' to continue your celebrations. You can choose to dance the night away in the atmospheric Old Kitchen, or relax on the comfortable leather furniture of the Servants Hall." Andrew continued to explain.

We spent another thirty minutes looking around the rest of the rooms. Every room was more extravagant than the last.

Andrew then walked out of the double doors into one of the castle many gardens. He was right. No matter where you went in this castle, there was always an amazing view that followed.

"If you would prefer to have something outside we can offer a choice of stunning settings for you to share drinks and food. On summer days you can enjoy the Rose Garden in front of the Castle. Even if you do not want an outside ceremony, the gardens would be the perfect place to take your wedding photos."

"This is amazing. It could do with a bit more sparkle I guess but that can be fixed easy. I mean, it's really important. It's not just Jessica's hope and dreams, it's mine too." Mrs. Stanley said, while all I could think was; No it isn't!

"So what do we think?" Andrew was speaking directly to Jess. However, she didn't get a chance to answer or maybe she had just given up trying to answer.

"It's perfect. This is what she needs. It has to be the day of her dreams" Yeah right, her dreams or yours!

"What do YOU think Jess?" I asked the bride but yet again she wasn't able to respond.

"We'll take it won't we Jess?" Mrs. Stanley told Andrew. She said it as a question but clearly she didn't care about the response.

"I don't know mum. I mean yes this is amazing, its every girls dream and I can see the potential but I think we should look around a little more, I mean this is the only venue we have looked at. Also I should talk to Trent as well. I mean he might want to get married on his family's yacht. It's his family's tradition." Jess rushed to get her sentence out before her mum interrupted.

"What so you want to get married on a boat. What about what you want? Don't you want to get married here? Obviously you do. I know you do. So what is the problem?"

Before Jessica could answer, she was cut off again.

"Exactly there isn't one." Jess looked down at the floor, while I just stared at the idiot of a woman in front of me. Why is she being like this? All Jessica wanted to do was involve her soon to be husband in THEIR wedding!

"Mum please. I just want to be sure. This is important. I'm just trying to consider what Mike would want as well." Jess begged her mum for some understanding but she was fighting and losing the battle.

"I'm not happy Jess. This is the biggest day of your life. I've tried to keep my feelings in check so that I don't upset you."

"Really?" I snorted quietly. She had a funny way of showing it.

"But this isn't all about you. Stop being selfish." After that comment I pushed my teeth down into my tongue to stop me from screaming some of the crude thoughts that were currently passing through my head.

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Jessica looking at the floor, her mum looked at Jess while I glared at her. Poor Andrew was looking between the three of us completely lost for words.

"So...would you be interested Miss. Stanley?" Andrew asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes I'm interested." Jessica said in a quiet voice just as her mum began squealing in excitement.

"That is wonderful. If you would like to follow me to my office, we can sort out the finer details." Jess nodded her head forcing a smile.

We sent the rest of the morning organizing the fine details of the wedding. From the price to the date (which would be scheduled for the end of January next year). After all the details were done it was time for us to leave as we had another appointment to attend. Andrew walked us to the entrance.

"It was lovely to meet you too Andy." Mrs. Stanley was still talking like she had a sore throat. She pushed a piece of paper into the pocket on Andrew's suit jacket. He flinched at the contact.

"Call me." She said before walking off down the stone stairs of the castle. I just snorted at her behavior, Andrew looked like he was going to throw up and Jess looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"I'm sorry Andrew." Jess apologized for her mum's behavior before sighing and started walking down the stairs. Andrew reached out to grab her hand, stopping her.

"Um... Miss Stanley. I know this may not have been your preferred choice of venue." His eyes flickered to Mrs. Stanley who had just got into the limo "but I promise you that your wedding will be incredible. I promise to provide a truly amazing and memorable experience." His voice held to seal of approval. I had new found respect for Andrew.

Jess smiled a small genuine smile before following her mum. I sighed, I really felt sorry for her.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch" I said to Andrew shaking his hand before walking down the stone steps to get in the limo waiting at the bottom.

"She's driving me mad." I heard Jess whisper to herself as we climbed in.

You and me both Jess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Even though Jess only had a venue and this wasn't something that should be done until a number of other vitally important things had been completed. Mrs. Stanley wanted to go shopping for Jessica's wedding dress. Even though I expressed my opinion on this whole situation Jess just agreed with her mum, she just wanted to get it out of the way, so she could focus on everything else and not have to stress over what she would be wearing. Her eyes pleaded with me to go along with it.

So I shut my mouth and humored her.

I loved shopping for wedding dresses. It was one of my favorite parts of planning a wedding. However, I wouldn't be able to help Kira with her because she planned to have her dresses made in France.

We pulled up outside Winnie Couture, an exclusive bridal boutique.

I braced myself for Jessica high pitched wailing; only it didn't come. Jess was looking out the window at the front of the boutique. She looked slightly pale and was fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Are you ok Jessica? You look a little ill." I whispered to her, so her mum could not hear.

"Yes. I'm ok Ally," she whispered back, forcing a small smile.

"Ok. Let's go." I wasn't convinced but let it go. We climbed out of the car and made our way up to the doors of Winnie Couture. Jess pressed the button on the speaker.

"Winnie Couture, Reservation name please." A chirpy female voice came over the speaker.

"Jessica Stanley." I spoke into the speaker as Jess looked about ready to pass out.

"Ally?" I recognized Helen Harrison's voice.

"Helen?"

"ALLY! OH MY GOSH. I'll buzz you in." The door buzzed and opened automatically. I gently pushed Jessica, forcing her to walk forward.

As we entered the boutique, Helen-the store's manager-ran over to us pulling me into a hug.

"Hello again Ally. How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm doing very well Helen thanks. This is Mrs. Stanley and Jessica."

"Welcome Mrs. Stanley, Jessica." Helen held out her hand for them to shake.

"Hello," Mrs. Stanley replied shaking Helens' hand.

"Hi," Jess said quietly.

"Jessica is looking for her wedding dress." I informed Helen, as a bright smile formed on her face.

"My kind of girl, come on Jess. Don't look so scared." Helen placed her arm around Jessica's shoulders, guiding her further into the store. I followed them until they sat down on the white comfortable sofa situated in the middle of the store.

"Casey, will you bring us some champagne." Helen said to a member of her staff, who ran off to get the champagne. "So Jessica, do you know the kind of dress that you want?" Helen asked Jessica as Casey returned with the champagne.

"No. Not really. I just want something that's going to make me center of attention." Helen nodded her head, while pouring Jessica, herself, Mrs. Stanley and me a glass and then handing them to us.

"Well I say we look around and see what takes your fancy." Helen said as me, Jess and her mum stood up.

We spread out, browsing the dresses in the store. Twenty minutes into our browsing, Jessica made an announcement.

"I have an idea." We all turned to look at her.

"I have no idea what I'm looking for. I have no idea what looks good on me and what doesn't, No idea at all and I need help. So what if you all choose a different dress that we think will be ideal and will see what one looks best." Jessica suggested. I looked at Helen; her eyes were bright and excited. She loved shopping for wedding dresses.

"If you don't mind I think we could use a few more players. LOUISE, CASEY." The two girls in question appeared by her side. Helen explained to them what we were doing and they agreed to help us out.

Jessica returned to her seat as me, Helen, Louise, Casey and Mrs. Stanley spread out around the boutique.

I was guessing that Mrs. Stanley's perfect dress would be big, puffy and pink with loads of diamantes. However, I saw Jessica differently from everyone else. The people around her saw a hyper, gossip-loving, glamorous yet slightly annoying woman. When I looked at Jessica I saw an innocent slight eccentric woman, who just wanted to live up to the expectation her family had placed on her since she was a little girl. I took this into consideration when picking my choice. I pushed my way through hundreds of dress. Some white others ivory, some slim and fitting other puffy and extravagant. At last I came across a dress that caught my eye. It was different all the other dress I had seen, but there was elements of Jessica in there.

After thirty minutes, we had all chose a dress. We all made our way over to the dressing area.

Me, Helen and Jessica's mum, sat down on the sofa's outside the dressing area as Jessica was ushered into the changing room with Casey and Louise.

"So Mrs. Stanley are you excited? Mums love watching their daughter try on their wedding dress." Helen started up a conversation with Mrs. Stanley. There was no way I was going to make conversation with that woman; I have had more than enough of her voice for one day.

"I don't think I'll get emotional," she said taking a sip of her drink. I rolled my eyes. I could so believe that!

"Oh really? Why is that?" Helen asked, surprised at her answer.

"I don't think we'll find the right dress. I've built it up to be such a dream, that I don't think the dress I imagine for my daughter, even exists. And if it does I doubt we'll find it here" Again, Helen was shocked by her answer and irritation began to set into her facial expressions. Helen was not one to hide her emotions. So in order not to start a fight, Helen ended the conversation.

Ten minutes after first entering the dressing room, Jessica walked out wearing Louise's choice of dress. It was a strapless gown, with a full cut tulle skirt, beaded bodice and corset back.

Being perfectly honest she looked like a peacock. I pressed my lips together to hold in my laughter and I wasn't the only one. Jessica turned to look in the mirrors before bursting out in laughter. Very soon we were all laughing, except Mrs. Stanley of course. Judging by the look on her face I was guessing that she actually liked the meringue Jessica was wearing.

"I LOVE like it. It's something I would have loved to get married in." Mrs. Stanley said sounding rather irritated by the fact we were laughing.

"It's interesting." I was trying to find a decent way to tell her she looked like an idiot.

"It's disgusting. I look like a bird." She managed to shock out but flinched as the smile completely fell from her mum's face.

"I was thinking more of a peacock and it's so...big." The humor was still evident in my voice.

"I agree. Big is not the word I would use. There is just too much happening at the bottom for your small frame; you can barely walk in it. What were you thinking Louise? Actually don't even answer that." Helen just shook her as Jessica took one last look at herself before waddling back into the changing room, much to her mum's displeasure.

"What's her problem?" Helen whispered into my ear, her eyes flickering back to where Mrs. Stanley sat drinking her champagne.

I'm guessing it took a lot of work to get in and out of the mountain of dress that Jess first tried on because she didn't return from the dressing room for nearly 15 minutes. When she did the dress she had on was completely different to the first.

The second dress was chosen by Casey. It was white, more of a dress then a gown. It had elegant crystal beaded straps that crossed in the back, a pleated bust, column style skirt, and a sweep train. It didn't look bad on her, but it wasn't something I would picture her wearing.

"I don't know." Helen started off the comments, walking around Jessica, analyzing the dress.

"It just doesn't look right." I said "I could never, ever wear something like this." Jess said pulling a strap of the dress.

"I agree it's not...you." Helen concluded. "It's too simple." I added.

"It's awful Jessica. Take it off. You need something with more volume and there is not enough detail. No sparkle or anything." Is this woman blind? The dress she just tried had enough volume and it made her look like a complete idiot.

Jessica nodded slightly then turned back, walking into the dressing room, pulling the curtain with her.

"Is the bride allowed an opinion?" I said quietly to myself.

"Apparently not" Helen said out loud, not even bothering to lower her voice. Jessica's mum was starting to really annoy her.

Much to my displeasure Jessica walked out in the third dress which was her mum's choice. It was a strapless gown, adorned with cream and clear cut crystal beading, a full pick-up skirt with diamond shaped embellishments. It had a sweetheart neckline and corset back. It was a pretty dress but it was PINK!

When she stepped out of the dressing room I once again found myself trying to hold in my laughter. Helen however, didn't care, she just burst out laughing. Mrs. Stanley ignored her but stood and walked toward Jessica, she had tears in her eyes. She brushed Jessica's cheek softly.

"It's perfect. Well almost. I think that if you added some diamantes in the middle of the dress, like a broach and then little diamantes down the veil like fairy dust. Then it would be totally perfect. You'd look amazing Jess" Mrs. Stanley squealed in excitement at ideas she had.

"Can you be more specific?" Helen asked sarcastically.

"But I feel ridiculous." Jess said quickly before her mum could reply to Helen.

"You look it." Helen commented.

"I mean I totally like it, it's a beautiful dress." Jessica said looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking at me through the mirror, her eyes pleading with me to give my opinion and help her out.

I walked over to her side and whispered in her ear so that no one would over hear.

"Yes it's a beautiful dress but it's so not you. No offense, but you look dumpy and short in it. This is the dress of your mum dreams not yours. I mean its ok for you take her ideas to mind but don't let her decide for you." I whispered before taking a step back and talking out loud.

"Plus it reminds me of Kira and something she might pick." I added. No bride wants to look similar to another bride. Jess smiled at me before jumping off the stool and running back into the dressing room to change.

"What did you say to her?" Jess's mum asked but this time I completely ignored her.

"Kira. Who's Kira?" Helen asked wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

"Kira Starr. I'm planning her wedding. I forgot to tell you." I said casually. I had completely forgotten to tell her.

"FORGOT TO TELL ME! ALLY!" Helen exclaimed at the top of her voice. "This is major news. This is seriously incredible. Talk to me. When is she getting married, where, who's doing her dress?"

"Helen you know full well that I can't tell you any of that. However, I will say that she is getting her dress done in France so no, I will not be bringing her here." A look of disappointment touched her face but was gone as quickly as it appeared. Helen was one of those people who couldn't stay unhappy for very long.

Our conversation was interrupted when Jessica walked out of the dressing room. The fourth dress was Helen's choice, and by just looking Jess you could tell why this was her profession. She truly knew how to make someone look amazing. Jessica looks incredible. The dress was magnificent. It was a white, strapless gown that featured luxuriously layered tulle and organza skirt and a bodice adorned with beads, sequins and crystals.

"That one is magnificent if I do say so myself." Helen said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

"It's amazing, you look lovely. It's absolutely beautiful." I complimented her.

"Really? I like it more than the previous three." She said looking in the mirror and running her hands down the bodice. "It's really sparkly. It's also feel really comfortable as well. My only concern is that it is a bit big."

"Well I completely disagree. I don't think it is as big as the first one. I mean I love the sparkle on the top but I preferred my choice." Mrs. Stanley said.

"Ahhh she's off again." Helen was speaking to herself, just rather loudly.

"You still have Ally's choice to try on." Louise said from the entrance of the dressing room.

"But keep this one on hold." Jess said before taking one last long look in the mirror before picking up the skirt of the dress and walking back into the dressing room to change.

"She looked...amazing. Well done Helen." I congratulated Helen who just laughed "Although I really didn't expect anything different. I would be worried if you didn't pick an appropriate dress, I mean this is your job" I added, wiping the smug look of her face.

"Oh shut it Ally." She slapped my arm playfully.

Jessica finally made her way out of the dressing room, wearing the dress I had chosen.

If I thought the other dress looked magnificent then she looked exquisite in my dress. It was gorgeous tight-fitting strapless gown that featured a sweetheart neckline, a corset back with a drop-waist and ruffled skirt with an asymmetrical slit. We all stared at her as she took up her position on the stool in front of the mirror.

"It's white." Mrs. Stanley broke the silence with her annoying voice and a look of disappointment on her face.

"It's ivory actually." Helen snapped back

"It's...um kind of odd." I mused.

"I absolutely love it. I love the design. It's not simple but then not huge. It's comfortable, I can move in it. I love it, thank you Ally." Jessica's voice was rough, she sounded like she was going to cry.

"It looks a lot better than I thought it would." I admitted.

"Seriously? Do I look thin?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes you look thin Jessica and I agree with Ally. It's incredible. You're wearing the dress; the dress is not wearing you. That dress is for you Jessica." Helen complimented.

"It's perfect. Made to order, you look beautiful." I complimented as I watched the tears fall from her eyes. Jess wiped the tears away before turning away from the mirror to face us, instead of look at us through the mirror.

"So do you think I should get this one?" Jessica asked us all.

"Yes that one!" Me and Helen said simultaneously.

"No. I still think that you should go with either the first puffy one or the pink one." The happiness and the smile fell from Jessica's face.

"But mum..." Jess said in a pleading sort of voice, looking down at the floor.

"No Jess. I'm telling you that dress is not for you. So I think that we should go for my choice of dress, then have it altered with the ideas I had about the diamantes."

"Mum?" Jess tried to interrupt her mum but she wasn't listening, she was still talking.

"Then we should look for some really sparkly shoes, maybe some diamonds. So get that off and let's get the pink one." Mrs. Stanley was going on and on.

Poor Jess, she just wanted to please her mum, even if it meant her giving up what she really wanted in order to get what her mum wanted. I felt sick. Really sick at the idea that one person could be so selfish and wrapped up in her own little world that her daughter wants were unimportant. Silence followed Mrs. Stanley's words. I was looking at Jess, who was still staring at the floor, while Helen glared at her mum with a murderous look on her face.

"No mum." Jessica whispered, so quietly that at first I didn't think I heard her.

"Excuse me Jess?" Mrs. Stanley stood, staring at her daughter in disbelief.

"I said no." Jess's voice got some steel in it as she looked up from the floor, meeting her mother eyes.

Helen whistled at the sudden change in Jessica's attitude.

"I'm sick of it. I understand that you want to be involved in everything going on and that you think that you know what is best but this is MY wedding, not yours. I am the one getting married, not you. So even if you don't like something that I do, if I want it then I'll get it. I love this dress, so this will be the one I will be getting, if you like it or not." Me and Helen were staring a Jessica in shock throughout her speech.

"I'm sorry Jess. I'm only trying to help." Mrs. Stanley said in a soft motherly voice. A voice I never heard her use before.

"Well your idea of help isn't helping!" Jess shouted.

"I'm sorry Jess. If that's the dress you want then that's the dress you should get. You truly look amazing in it sweetie." I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

"Thank you mum," Jess said giving her mum a small hug.

"You're welcome Jessica." Mrs. Stanley said stepping out of the hug and smiling at her daughter.

Jessica jumped up and down and started squealing "I have a dress." I just laughed at her behavior; clearly someone was back to her happy self.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Helen said picking up the bottle of champagne and filling up everyone's glasses.

"Congratulations Jessica, you look gorgeous. Congratulations Mrs. Stanley you're a big a bitch that I don't like but your attitude seems to be improving." Helen raised her glass in the air before taking a long sip.

I almost choked on my drink at her last sentence, not that it wasn't true but still, did she have to say it out loud? Jess looked like she was holding back her laughter however; Mrs. Stanley didn't look too impressed. Before she had the chance to say anything in return my phone started ringing. I extracted my phone from my bag; it was flashing the name 'Kira'

Great! What does she want?

I decided to leave the phone to ring out. I really don't want her to spoil my day. However, seconds later my phone started ringing again. Someone was desperate to talk to me.

Maybe it is important. You are her planner after all. My mind told me. I sighed giving up; I was going to have to take this.

"Excuse me." I said to the others as they continued to drink.

I walked outside the boutique so nobody could hear my conversation. I took another deep breath, bracing myself for the headache I was about to receive before I answered the phone.

"Hello Kira."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Belvoir Castle is actually situated in Leicestershire in England.<strong>_

_**Winnie Couture is a real wedding dress boutique. However, we won't find the dresses the original author used in the story in one of their store. I don't think.**_

_**Leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fluffyness ahead, Austin is back! And some surprises too! Let me know if you want me to post the next chapter today or tomorrow, since is ready to be posted, we're almost at the half of the story, a lot of things are still going to happen, so stay tuned! **_

_**Any fanfics recommendations? I feel like there are so many underrated fics but I can't seemed to find a good one, let me know your recommendation please?**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, the views, the favorites and follows, I'm really happy that you enjoy this story as much as I did back in 2011. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Music to my ears.<strong>_

I stood at the window watching as a young man chased a piece of paper the wind had blown from his hand. I laugh quietly to myself. Although I had no right to, that has happened to me before and trust me when I say you look crazy, shouting and chasing after a piece of paper. My musing was interrupted by a knock on my office door.

"Ok, what's the torture today?" The voice sounded exaggeratedly bored.

A smile crept onto my face as I recognized that voice. I spun round to look at Austin standing in the doorway.

"Music" I said, walking over to the sofa and taking a seat.

"Music?" he asked walking into my office, removing his coat and taking the seat opposite me.

"Yep. Music always plays a big part of a wedding day."

"Well this should be one area I could be okay picking. I love music."

"Oh really?" He nodded a smug smile on his face.

"I'm amazing you see." I laughed loudly at his statement. However, I would never tell him that he was right. He was beyond amazing. Oh wow, that sounds so cheesy.

"Ok, back to reality, should we do some work?" I asked rhetorically. He sighed loudly.

"I suppose. I don't know where to start though."

"Well, I spoke to Kira on Saturday. She told me that she 'needed' a professional singer at the wedding. So I organized for some auditions to be carried out for you today. I spoke to Mimi; she said it would be ok to hold them at your house later today. I hope that is ok." I hope I hadn't over stepped the mark.

He could see the look of worry in my eyes and was quick to reassure me.

"Ally? It's fine. Honestly. Did she give you any more details?" I looked at Austin like he was crazy.

When did that woman ever think about giving details? Normally she just said what she wanted and expected us to know what she thought.

"No she didn't."

"Didn't think she would, so does that mean we have to select everything again?" There was slight hint of hope in his voice. Hope that I would say no, he didn't have to do this by himself again.

However, I couldn't tell him that. I just looked at him apologetically.

"She did say something about a DJ."

"DJ? Is she serious?"

"I don't know. She's your fiancée. You know her better than anyone. You tell me if she is being serious. To be honest I think her main concern was finding a singer."

"But everyone has a DJ," he whined like a five year old. However, there was a playful side to his behavior. I just shook my head.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I hoped for something more along the classical lines."

"Classical?"

"Yeah classical, like violins and pianos, music that will create a sort of, gentle, relaxed atmosphere."

I liked that idea. It was so him.

"What would Kira think about that?"

"I don't quite know. I mean it makes sense to have classical music for her to walk down the aisle to. It also seems like a good idea to have a relaxed atmosphere for the wedding breakfast and maybe for our first dance, then by all means we can have a DJ later on."

"Well...for once you seem to know what you want," I teased.

He just rolled his eyes at my comment.

"If you're going with softer classical music then I suggest a string quartet."

"Remind me what that is again."

"A string quartet is a musical ensemble, which consists of four players. It's usually two violin players, a violist and a cellist." I informed him.

"A string quartet?" He mused, "That sounds perfect Ally."

We spent a few hours selecting and booking all the appropriate music for the wedding. Austin had stayed true to his word. All the music he had chosen was classically influenced. It was elegant and relaxing.

"So overall, you have a string quartet for the ceremony and part of the reception. A professional singer and DJ for the reception." He revised from our session. I nodded my head confirming his words.

"Anything else? Are you sure this is everything you want?" I asked him.

"Yes, there is nothing else that I can think of. I know Kira has some dancers or something for entertainment."

"Dancers?" I was getting confused. I didn't know anything about dancers.

"Yeah, I don't know much about it, I didn't ask too many questions. As far as I know, they're Latin dancers."

"When did she decide that?" I had no idea about any dancers.

"Yesterday. She went to a carnival or something. There were some Latin dancers there that she fell in love with. She thought it would be a good idea as entertainment."

"She didn't tell me." That was just irritating. She really knows how to drive me crazy.

"She said she sent you an email." Austin shrugged.

Email? Huh I haven't checked my emails in few days; I guess that would explain my lack of knowledge on this subject.

"Oh, guess I haven't checked my emails. Either way she should have told me herself. I can't plan and organize everything if she doesn't tell me things like that." I don't know why I was acting like this was something new. Kira only cared for herself and didn't care about the stress and anxiety she puts on other people. I frowned but let the subject drop.

I looked up at the clock. It was twelve o'clock.

"We should get going." We needed to get to the Moon's house and get ready for the auditions. "The first audition is at one o'clock." Great. Now I was starting to sound like Simon Cowell.

"Of course ma'am." He said standing from his seat and holding out his arm.

I laughed at his care-free behavior, but took his arm none the less as he escorted us to his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Because you love meeeee"

Danielle screeched as she did not hit that last note. I flinched at the sound.

This woman cannot sing. How on earth is she a professional singer?

I looked over at Austin who also had a look of slight pain on his face.

Danielle stood in silence, waiting for an opinion. She had a massive smile on her face. She genuinely thought that she had just given an impressive performance. I just sat there looking at her in disbelief. It was left to Austin to be the professional.

"Thank you Danielle. Your voice is unique," Austin informed Danielle in his velvety, sexy voice. He was trying to be polite as always.

"It was interesting," I added.

"Thank you. I've been doing this a long time, I'm good at it."

A long time? How on earth did she manage that?

"Well, thank you for your time," Austin said standing with me. He shook Danielle's hand.

"We'll be in touch." I said, also shaking her hand, before Austin walked her to the front door to see her out. As soon as the door closed behind him, he turned to look at me. We both burst out laughing.

"That was terrible." I managed to get out.

"She wasn't that bad."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So shall we go with her then?" I teased him.

"No." He said that a little too quickly "No, I think we should keep looking."

"I thought you would say that." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Who's next?" He asked, as I look at the performance schedule for the day.

"Umm...Christina Perri. She is an independent singer so she doesn't belong with a company. She is only 25 and she is our last auditionee"

At exactly 2:30pm the doorbell rang. For the fifth and final time, I dragged myself to the door and pulled it open.

The woman standing there was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that seemed to have a strip of blonde down the left side, deep brown eyes and slim figure. However, she did look slight nervous. I smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Hello you must be Christina. I'm Ally." I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Yes I know who you are. It's an honor to meet you." She smiled back, returning the hand gesture.

"Come in. Don't be so nervous." I pushed the door open to allow her to enter before closing the door behind me.

She looked around at her surroundings as we entered the living room. When she noticed Austin her mouth dropped open slightly. I giggled at her reaction as Austin walked over to us.

I decided to save her from her reaction by being professional.

"Christina, this is Austin Moon. Giving you get the contract, you will be singing at his wedding." I introduced her to Austin.

Austin took her hand and kissed it lightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Christina." He smiled at her using that dazzling smile of his. Her breathing stopped completely when he winked at her. I rolled my eyes again.

What was he doing? Was he trying to kill her?

"Stop it." I warned him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ally." He said innocently.

"Just ignore him," I said to Christina, before walking back to the sofa and taking a seat. Austin smiled at her again, before taking a seat next to me. However, she was still staring at Austin

"What are you going to sing Christina?" Austin asked her, breaking her eye contact and automatically releasing some of the tension from his face.

Embarrassed at being caught she looked down at her shoes, taking a deep breath before answering the question.

"I'm hoping to sing one of my own songs but if you'd prefer me to sing something mainstream then I can?" She asked looking up from the floor.

"No. No, go ahead, sing your own song." I encouraged, she looked like had promise, plus a song that was written personally tended to bring out more emotion in the singers performance.

Christina's eye scans the room before landing on the piano. Just the look of the piano seemed to bring confidence to Christina. She smiled brightly before turning back to us.

"May I use your piano please?" She asked. I exchanged a look with Austin. So she wrote her own songs and played them on the piano.

"Of course." Austin motioned for her to sit at the piano as we took our seats.

She sat down at the bench before running her fingers lightly up the keys I was guessing she was checking the tuning and familiarizing herself with the instrument.

She took a deep breath, before pressing her fingers down onto the keys. She played the same notes a few times before her eyes opened and she began to sing. Her soft, delicate voice filled the room.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed that I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Christina finished singing, and the last of the notes echoed around the room. She sighed gently before turning to look at us. Both Austin and I stared in amazement.

"Wow. You have an amazing voice." I was sure she knew this but I could help but tell her.

"Thank you." She blushed, a deep red, looking down I felt sorry for her. That happened to me all the time.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Austin asked her.

"No sir. Is that a problem?"

Both Austin and I snorted at the same time.

"No. Not at all," I reassured her.

"Of course not, It's just a bit shocking. With a voice as amazing as yours, I would have thought you would be doing this all the time."

"Oh ok. Well. Thank you for letting me audition." That blush would be permanent by the time she left this house.

"I'm really glad you came actually. I was beginning to give up on finding a singer." I informed her.

"If it's ok with you, I would love to offer you the position right now. You are exactly who I was looking for, I think you're perfect for it." Austin offered her the position.

Normally, I would have made a scene about automatically picking something without having time to think about it and making sure it was exactly what they wanted. But in this situation I had to agree completely with Austin and his decision.

"Really?" She asked, looking completely shocked.

"Yes Christina. I would be honored if you took the job." Austin told her.

That look of shock remained in her eyes before it changed into one of complete joy and gratefulness.

"AAHH! THANK YOU. THANK YOU." She shouted jumping up and down before launching herself at me and Austin, hugging us tightly.

"You're more than welcome." Austin told her, returning the hug.

"I honestly can't thank you enough." She pulled away, before thanking us again, only more composed and professional.

After another five minutes of thanking us, Christina needed to leave. I walked with her to the door.

"I'll be in touch with you in a few days with a list of songs etc." I said, shaking her hand.

"Okay. Thank you. It was nice to meet you." She smiled again before running off down the drive and jumping into her car.

I laughed at her before re-entering the house

"She's lovely," Austin said to me as I walked back into the living room.

"Lovely personality," I agreed.

"Incredible voice," Austin added.

"You don't think I rushed into offering her the job, do you?"

"Normally I would. But, she was amazing. Such has an incredible voice and the fact she wrote her own song and played it on the piano is a bonus." He nodded, agreeing with me.

"She was seriously impressive." A random thought came to me as he said that.

Why is there a piano in this room? I didn't even know any of the Moon's played.

"Why do you have a piano here anyway? I've never seen any of you play it." I turned to ask Austin.

Austin looked at me, before looking down at the floor as his cheeks went slightly pink.

What is that all about? Why is he embarrassed? I walked to him, standing in front of him.

"What?" I placed a hand on his cheek, making him look up from the floor and into my eyes.

"It's my piano. Mimi got me into playing when I was ten." He admitted shyly.

"You play?" Shock was evident in my voice. I don't know why I was surprised. I was starting to think this guy could do everything.

He didn't say anything.

He just smiled a breath taking smile before he took my hand, walking over to the piano bench before pulling me down to sit on the stall with him.

Like Christina, he ran his hands up the keys testing the tuning. I think that was an automatic thing that pianists do. His hypnotizing eyes looked into mine, as he started to play.

I watched, mesmerized, as his hands glided effortlessly along the piano keys. I didn't recognize the song. It was soft and sweet. Almost like a lullaby.

I closed my eyes and become lost in the sweet sound that flowed around me.

When I opened them, I studied Austin. I had never seen him like this before. He looked so peaceful. So involved in the music he was creating. It felt like we were the only two people on the Earth.

The song he was playing, drifted to an end, the last note echoing before the room became silent.

"That was beautiful. Nothing is more beautiful than piano music. Did you write that?" A slight blush covers his cheeks as he pushed his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, it's something I've been working on recently. I have had a burst of inspiration lately."

"I've never heard anything like that before. It was amazing."

"Thank you Ally, that means a lot. I actually have something for you." He said, standing up from the bench. He walked over to cabinet and took out something before turning to his seat.

"Austin, you don't have to buy me anything. I can't accept this."

"Will you at least open it before you reject it?" He laughed. I really wasn't one for gifts, but I didn't want to upset him.

So I groaned before taking the box out of his hand. I removed the ribbon before lifting the lid.

I gasped at what lay inside.

It was an elegant sapphire colored square cut pendant, set in sterling silver with a pure platinum finish on a platinum chain.

It was stunning.

"It's nothing special. It's just to say thank you for all help, for everything really." I was struggling to find something to say. I cleared my throat before trying again.

"Austin." I began to say but he cut me off before I could finish.

"No Ally. Please just accept it. For me?" I let out a deep breath.

There was no way I could resist him when he said things like that. So against my better judgment I just accepted the gift.

"Will you help me put it on?" A bright smile appeared on his face.

"Of course." He took the necklace out of the box, while I turned on the bench so my back was facing him.

I felt the softness of his hand on my neck as he moved my hair to one side, they lingered there, slightly longer then they needed to. I closed my eyes at the sensation. I felt the coldness of the necklace around my neck as he fastened the back. His hands ran down my shoulder as he lifted my hair back into place. I sighed, before opening my eyes and turning in my seat. I looked down at pendant.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I said, meeting his eyes.

The intensity of his stare took my breath away. A slight awkward tension settled around us.

Time to change the subject I think.

"Do you do performances?" I said pointing towards the piano.

He hesitated before nodding.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to play at the wedding. I wrote a song, I would love to perform." My eyes widened slightly.

"Of course Austin, I can arrange that. Will you be singing as well?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. Is there anything this guy couldn't do?

"May I hear it? I mean you don't have to if it's something you wrote just for Kira."

"No Ally. It's okay. I could use someone else's opinion." He smiled that amazing smile, turning me into goo, before turning to face the piano once again. He hands glided over the keys effortlessly over the ivory keys, soon followed by the beautiful yet sensual sound of his voice.

_From the Moment I saw You..._

_From the Moment I looked into Your Eyes..._

_There was Something about You...I knew...I knew_

_You were once in a lifetime, a treasure near impossible to find,_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away_

_the Beauty of the setting sun on any given day_

_When it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few,_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.._

_Ohh..ooo_

_I can't believe that I have you_

_I can't believe that you're here in my arms_

_I've been waiting a lifetime for you...for you._

_And I've dreamed about you_

_Pictured in my mind who I would see_

_But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be…_

_I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away_

_the Beauty of the setting sun on any given day_

_When it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few,_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you..._

_lalalalalalalala..._

_ooohh..._

_I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away_

_the Beauty of the setting sun on any given day_

_When it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few,_

_But I've never seen anything..._

_No I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_oohh_

_From the moment I saw you,_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

The music flowed to its ending.

He had stopped playing and singing. However, I could still hear the last notes on the song.

"So? What do you think?" He asked in a whisper.

Once again he had left me completely speechless.

All I could do was stare at him. I played with the necklace around my neck as his green eyes stared into mine.

It was in that moment, that I realized something.

I realized something very important.

I was in love with Austin Moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The original writer chose to use Christina Perri. However, she does belong with a label in real life. Also I'm not sure if she wrote the song in real life, but in this story she did. And the song has a special place in my heart as a twilight fan. The lyrics to that song are completely amazing, I just love it.<strong>_

_**The song is Beautiful as you by All-4-one. The original author of the story chose this song for the lyrical content. The words are fitting.**_

_**Let me know what you thing in a beautiful and amazing review.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone! Okay as I promised here is the second chapter of tonight, I hope you guys will like it, it's a super long one since is 8K. a lot of stuff happens so brace yourselves!**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Megan and announcement.<strong>_

"Yes Kira."

"I mean it Ally. I would be doing this myself if I had remembered to get her measurements before I left. I tried ringing Jane but there was no answer as usual. I have no idea why she has a bloody phone, she never answers it and when there is something as important as this, it becomes frustrating. It's annoying when people don't answer their phones when I need to talk to them. Don't you think Ally?"

"Yes Kira," I said for the thousandth time. I don't know why I was even participating in this conversation, I had barely said anything. She had not stopped talking since the start of the phone call.

"Anyway, remember the brief. Something more slim fitted. I believe that only the bride should wear puffy dresses. Go with pink not white. Make her look like a mini me." Over-my dead body!

"I'll do my best Kira." She was living in a fantasy if she thought I was going to dress up a little girl like her.

"Speaking of me I think I have found the perfect dress. I have a fitting tomorrow. I'm going to look incredible."

"I'm sure you will," I was beyond bored of this conversation.

"Okay Alls, I have to go. I'm having dinner with Katie Price."

"That's fine Kira. I will speak to you soon."

"Yes. Call me and let me know how everything goes today."

"I will," I promised, desperate to get off the phone.

"And Ally. Don't screw this up," she said before hanging up the phone.

I rolled my eyes, mimicking her last sentence as I placed the phone back on the hook. She was due back in two days. I was seriously going to miss the calm and quiet. Why she couldn't wait and do this herself?

If she wanted me 'not to screw this up' maybe she should do it herself.

But no, that would be a too simple for her.

Instead she had completely rearranged my entire schedule for today. Today I had very last minute plans with Austin, thanks to an unexpected call from Kira yesterday. The Moon's had forced me to stay and have dinner with them yesterday after mine and Austin's X factor auditions. Half way through the evening I had received a call from Kira. Before she went away, she specifically told me not to bother with picking out anyone's outfits because she was going to choose the outfits in Paris. However, because she is amazingly clever (NOT!), she forgot to take the measurements of the flower girl and was therefore unable to pick a dress. So she had rung me yesterday and told me that me and Austin had to go and find a dress.

The flower girl was Megan Simms. She was four years old and the daughter of Mimi's older sister Jane. From what Carrie and Piper had told me, it wasn't just the direct family that had issues with Kira. The extended family did too. Jane loved Austin so she could not say no when Megan was asked to be the flower girl, even though she hated Kira. That was why she wasn't answering Kira's calls. So today we were 'Spending time with the other girl in Austin's life'. Those were his exact words.

I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I glanced out of the window to see the sleek sliver Volvo parked in my front garden. I smiled brightly at the concept of being near Austin again. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the front door and towards the car. As I approached the car Austin climbed out and came over to the passengers' side.

He pulled open the door for me.

"Morning Ally."

"Good morning Austin. Thank you," I said as I stepped into the warm car.

He was back in the driver's side within seconds and was starting the car. When we were on our way to the Moon's he turned to me. He grinned that bloody crooked smile at me, effectively stopping my breath and my heart.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. I wonder if he has any idea how appealing his voice was.

"Fine. How about you? How was your night?"

"To be perfectly honest I was stressing out over today. I don't know anything about dresses." He flinched, I laughed.

"Oh Austin, it won't be that bad. You're lucky you got off lightly. Imagine if you had to pick out Kira's dress." His reaction put me in hysterics.

I laughed for a good five minutes, Austin laughing along with me. Whether he was laughing at my laughing or his reaction I wasn't sure.

However, I did notice when he stopped.

I turned my head to find Austin staring at me intensely. I blushed bright red. Something flashed in his eyes. An emotion I didn't recognize.

"What?" I asked softly. Was there something on my face? Was it toothpaste?

"Nothing," he muttered quickly before turning to look out of the front window. I looked at him for a few more seconds trying to work out what his eyes were trying to portray. In the end I shrugged my shoulders, giving up.

We relaxed into a more comfortable atmosphere. That's one thing I love about Austin. We didn't feel the need to be in constant conversation. We could be comfortable just sitting in silence, in each other's company. Due to the lack of staring and conversation my ears automatically tuned to the radio. There was a weather warning.

"Nothing to worry about, the heavy part of the storm will pass over us completely but we will catch the side of it. So be prepared for extremely heavy rain, gale force winds and thunder storms across the country. The storm is said to last a few days, so only go outside if necessary. Meanwhile in other news Prince Alexander and his partner Oliver Summers..." I blocked out the rest of the news.

A storm?

Seriously! I mean, it's still summer.

Well they said the storm wasn't actually here but we would catch the side of it.

Oh well. It can't be that bad.

Probably just a little rain, I thought and pushed all thoughts on the upcoming weather out of my mind. We pulled up outside the Moon's house not bothering to park properly because we would not be staying long. We had only come to pick up Megan who had been dropped off by her mum before she went to work this morning.

As we climbed out of the car the front door flew open and slammed against the wall.

"AUSTIN." I heard someone scream.

I turned to see a little girl running towards us.

"Megan Pad." I watched as Austin dropped to his knees, holding his arms out to prepare for the little girl, who running at him as fast as she could.

When she was close enough, she jumped into his arms. Megan was small, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was beyond cute.

"I missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aww, I missed you too," Austin replied kissing her cheek.

Austin stood from the ground, his arms securely wrapped around Megan. He turned to face me. I had never seen the look in his eyes before. He clearly adored her as much as she adored him.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered to Austin. He nodded and smiled, agreeing with me.

Megan twisted her head round to look at me.

"Megan, this is Ally. Ally this is Megan" Austin spoke to Megan, his voice soft and gentle.

"Hi Ally. I'm Megan." She stated, holding out her hand for me to shake. I giggled lightly.

She was too precious.

"Hello Megan. It's lovely to meet you." I said shaking her little hand. Megan smiled before whispering something in Austin's ear. He smiled and nodded before setting her back on the ground.

"Come on." She giggled before grabbing Austin's left hand and then surprisingly my right hand and started pulling us toward the house.

"Aunty Mimi," she called as we entered the living room.

"Yes sweetie," Mimi responded walking into the living room wearing an apron and had a smudge of flour on her nose. "Oh. Hello you two," she said wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello mom." Austin kissed Mimi's cheek in greeting.

"Hey Mimi," I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hello Ally darling. How are you?"

"I'm really good." I said finally releasing her from my death grip.

"I'm just going to get my coat," Megan said, running up the stairs.

"Megan! Honey don't run," Austin called after her. I smiled as I heard her little footsteps slow down.

"Sorry Austy," she called down the stairs in apology. I smiled brightly at Austin.

I loved this side to him.

Once Megan's footsteps had faded he turned his attention back to his mum, finally noticing her appearance.

"What are you doing?" He looked her up and down.

"Laying an egg." I laughed at Mimi's sarcasm. Austin glared at me before raising an eyebrow at Mimi.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Austin what does it look like I'm doing? I'm baking." The 'duh' was evident in her voice.

"Baking? Why are you baking?"

"Does she need a reason?" I asked Austin in Mimi's defense.

"Exactly, thank you Ally." We were ganging up on him now. I couldn't help but smirk.

"No. Of course there doesn't need to be a reason but you normally only make big, fancy cakes if there is something you're after or there is something important to say." Austin stated, as matter of fact.

"Ok. Well there is something." Mimi admitted

"I knew it. Go on what is it?

"I'm not telling you. You will have to wait for tonight like everyone else."

"But mum..." Austin started to beg.

"No buts Austin. You have a big enough one as it is," Mimi said in strong voice but I could hear the slight amusement. I burst into a fit of laughter as Austin glared at me again.

"So I want you here a five o'clock on the dot. No later," Mimi told Austin.

I kept on laughing.

"That goes for you as well Ally." That stopped my laughter completely.

"What?" I asked shocked. Now it was Austin's turn to laugh.

"I mean it Ally. You will be here at five o'clock, like everyone else." I nodded slowly. I guess my evening had been planned for me. I knew better then to cross Mimi.

Austin was still laughing his head off as Megan made her way down the stairs wearing a pink coat and gloves. She walked over to Austin taking hold of his hand.

Austin finally managed to gain control of laughter.

"Where are dad and Carrie?"

"Elliot and Piper are in the lounge playing games. Honestly I have no idea why they can't do that in their own house." Mimi rolled her eyes but she never meant it. She loved her children (and their other halves) to death. She loved it when her family was around her and took it really hard when Elliot and Austin moved out.

"Mike is up stairs sleeping as he had a late shift yesterday and Carrie has gone to work already. Something about mixing plaids with stripes." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

Typical Carrie.

"Okay then. I guess we had better get going," Austin said, looking down at Megan.

"Yay, let's go shopping!" Megan giggled jumping up and down.

I looked at her in horror.

"No… Not another Carrie." Austin, Mimi and Megan started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"Come on let's get going."

"Yes let's," Austin said picking up Megan and walking towards the door.

"See ya Mom," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye aunty Mimi," Megan said looking over Austin's shoulder, waving one of her small hands. Mimi waved back smiling.

"Goodbye honey. Be good."

"See you Mimi," I said before walking out of the front door with Austin and Megan.

I helped Austin secure Megan in her car seat, in the back of the car.

"Remember five o'clock," Mimi called from the front porch.

"Yes mom." Me and Austin called back at the same time. We looked at one another and started laughing as we climbed into the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We got to the mall in record time due to light traffic. I let out a groan of despair as we climbed out of the car.

"I can't believe I'm back here again so soon," I whined.

"It's ok Ally. It will all be over soon," Megan reassured me.

"Yes Ally listen to the four year old. She knows what she's talking about," Austin said taking my hand. As soon as his hand made contact with mine I felt that electrical charge flowing through me.

Could he feel it too?

I looked into his face. The look in his eyes told me my answer. Yes he felt it too. However, he didn't let go.

"Come on," he said pulling me and Megan into the mall. I hadn't failed to notice that my hand was still securely clasped in Austin's. He's holding my hand.

Why is he holding my hand?

It's not a big deal Ally. He's holding Megan's hand too.

I suppose to everyone on the outside we looked like a family.

If only they knew. I pushed the thoughts aside and just enjoyed the feeling of my hand in his.

We walked through the endless parade of shops until we reached the bridal store. The door buzzed behind us as we entered.

One side of the store was full of different types of wedding dresses while the other side was full of loads of colorful bridesmaids and flower girl dresses and accessories.

"Wow." I heard Megan whisper to herself before she left go of Austin's hand and ran further into the store. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Did Kira say exactly what she wanted?" I felt Austin talk softly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He was still holding my hand.

I looked at the innocent, completely adorable little girl, who was currently looking at shoes. There was no way in hell I was going to allow her to be dressed up the way Kira wanted. So I did something completely unprofessional and lied.

"No. No she didn't say anything. She just said get it right." I said avoiding looking into his eyes by keeping them on Megan.

"Really? Well that is amazing. It should make it easier to find something for Megan." I snorted.

"I doubt it. If she's anything like Carrie we are in for a long day." We both laughed lightly at my comment.

"Suppose we should help her." He nodded his head in her direction.

I nodded gently and lead us over to Megan. This time I took a step back and let Austin take the lead. He went through every single dress with Megan, who would offer her opinion on her dress. I burst out laughing when Austin picked up a puffy pink dress off one rack. Megan put her hands on her hips, and a scowl graced her face.

"Seriously Austy? I do not want to look like a Barbie." She told him before turning around and looking through the dresses again. She was seriously like Carrie in terms of her fashion. For a 4-year-old she certainly was picky.

Soon Austin had picked out a dress he thought would be perfect. Austin helped Megan into the changing room, while I took up a seat on the chair opposite.

Five minutes later Austin walked out of the dressing room, holding Megan's hand. The dress she was wearing was ankle length, sleeveless bodice with a full skirt with petals patterns. There was a tie-back sash with zip up.

However, it was green.

"It's green," I stated obviously

"Yes Ally it's green," Austin said sarcastically.

"Why is it green?" I asked

"It's a pretty dress. I like it," Austin said defensively. However, Megan didn't look impressed. I look at her and caught her eye. She shook her head slightly, telling me she didn't like it. I had to help her.

"Um... Austin. Kira may not have given us a brief but you know there is a color scheme and it's not green." Realization appeared in his eyes at my words as relief dawned in Megan's eyes. "Plus that dress is horrible. She looks like a plant."

Megan started laughing. Her high bell-like laughter soon had me giggling away with her.

"Oh yeah, theme. Okay so green is a no go. You don't have to pick on me you two."

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Don't be some dramatic. No, green is a no go. You need something white, gold or pink."

"Right, well go back and change out of that dress Megan Pad while I find another dress." Austin said to Megan before walking off into the store to find a more appropriate dress.

Still laughing her head off, Megan skipped back into the changing room.

After five minutes of searching, Austin came back over to changing room, carrying his next choice of dress and walking into the changing room. Ten minutes later they both came out. The second dress was a massive improvement on the first.

It was pink for a start. The top was a darker pink, while the bottom was light pink polka dotted and sparkly. There was a bow embellishment at the waist and sash ties in the back.

Megan looked really pretty in it but for some reason she wasn't happy. After looking at herself in the mirror she ran up to me, climbing into my lap.

"It's horrible Ally. I look like an idiot," she whispered into my ear.

"Really?" She nodded her head. I thought she looked really nice but if she didn't like it then we would have to find something else. I turned back to Austin.

"Austin I don't like it. I think she looks...I think we should look for something else." I told Austin, who was eyeing Megan, who was still sitting in my lap looking innocent. He smiled at me knowingly. I shrugged gently.

"Ok. What do you suggest?" He asked the two of us.

"I think we should let Megan pick." I said to Austin before looking down a Megan. "What do you think?"

"Yes please! Can I Austin? Please." She jumped off my knee before running over to Austin, hugging his leg and pleading with him.

"Ok princess. You can pick," he said looking down at the girl clinging to his leg.

"YAY!" She squealed before blowing a kiss to Austin and running back to me. She kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you" before running off to find a dress. Austin fell into the seat next to me.

"I thought this was going to easy," he admitted, shifting closer to me.

"Well you thought wrong," I teased him.

"Tell me about it."

He looked slightly tired but I could tell that he was more than happy to be here with Megan and he would not change it for the world. See its reasons like this, which made me fall for him. Just thinking about the situation I had found myself in, I could not help the smile that appeared on my face whenever I thought of him. Unfortunately, he was staring at me again, so he caught the random smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

LIE!

"You, I mean I've never seen you like this before." I said softly, just managing to cover my tracks. However, it was not a complete lie.

"Like what?"

"Like this with Megan. I can see that you really care about her and want her to be happy. You're like her big brother I suppose."

"Well I do see her as my little sister. She means the world to me." We didn't continue the conversation; we just continued to stare at each other.

Before I became aware of what I was doing we were leaning into each other. Soon I felt his forehead leaning against mine. He paused slightly before leaning in the rest of the way. Our nose touched gently. My mind was racing as was my heart beat. His lips were just about to brush mine, when a loud shouting brought me back down to earth with a bump.

"AUSTY, ALLY." Me and Austin jerked away from each other. Megan was running back towards us holding her chosen dress in her hands. I shifted away from Austin, looking down at the floor. I could feel the intense heat coming off my face.

What they hell just happened?

What the fuck is wrong with me!

This is beyond wrong and I'm sure he knew it. But he just tried to kiss you, not the other way round. Ok sometimes I really wish my mind would take a long vacation. I took a deep breath before focusing on the scene in front of me.

"I found one." Megan was jumping up and down holding her choice of dress. "Can I try it on please?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Austin's voice was heavy. He ran his hands through that gorgeous head of hair before standing and walking with Megan into the changing rooms.

What was I doing?

Okay yes I was in love with him but he wasn't with me. He had Kira and he loved her. I had no chance. Plus I don't know if I could live with myself if I ever did come between them.

Also I found it hard for me to believe that someone as boring and plain as me would ever be good enough for someone like Austin. My heart sank at that thought.

Oh well, get used to it!

My thoughts were interrupted when Austin and Megan came out of the dressing room.

The dress was gorgeous and elegant. It was sleeveless a floor length gown with a tiered skirt trimmed with satin bands, a pleated satin waistband and flowers in coordinating colors of light pink and white. It was the complete opposite of what Kira wanted but if it's what Megan wanted, then I didn't care. Megan was glowing, a massive smile on her face.

"Give us a twirl," I said to Megan who was happy to oblige. She lifted her arms into the air and spun in a circle.

"Whoo," Austin cheered from behind her, watching the joy etched onto her face.

"Do you like it?" I asked Megan. A smile even bigger than the one she was already sporting, graced her face.

"It's beautiful. I want it for my wedding."

"For your wedding? Your way too young to be getting married missy." Austin joked, teasingly. Megan laughed loudly.

She ran over to Austin, who picked her up.

"Don't be silly Austy. When I get married, I'm going to marry you." She kissed his cheek gently.

"Really? Well not until you're older." He kissed her cheek before setting her down on the floor.

"Okay." She giggled.

"So do you want that one?" I asked. Megan nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes please! Please! I want this one." She was jumping up and down on the spot, squealing in a bell-like voice.

"Ok princess you can have that one." The smile that appeared on her face could light up a whole room.

"Thank you Austy." She hugged his leg before running over to me and hugging me. "Thank you Ally."

"You're more than welcome." I smiled at her, returning the hug gently.

"Go and get changed Megan, then we will have lunch and then go to see Carrie." She grinned before running back into the dressing room to get changed.

He would make a great dad one day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

True to his word, Austin took us for something to eat which of course being him was over-the-top and to make the situation worse, he wouldn't allow me to pay for anything. Megan laughed her head off at us as we argued over the bill.

After we had eaten, we did a little shopping for Megan, where Austin brought her whatever she asked for. How this little girl was not a spoilt brat was beyond me. After shopping we made our way to Carrie's store.

We walked through the glass patterned doors to find Carrie jumping up and down on the spot trying to reach a bag that was positioned on a self above her head. Me, Austin and Megan looked at one another before bursting out in laughter. Our laughter caught her attention. She spun around, a look of pure disgust and irritation on her face. That did nothing to help my laughter. Her eyes zeroed in on me before her usual beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"ALLY!" She sung before running at me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Ally."

"Where have you been Alls?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been so wrapped up in work lately."

"It's ok Alls. I know you've been working hard." A look of disgust appeared on her face as she thought about why I had been so busy lately but then disappeared as she noticed Megan.

"Hello gorgeous. How was your day?" Carrie asked Megan.

"It's been great Carrie. I tried on loads of dresses, but Ally had to tell Austin that the ones he chose were ugly. But in the end I chose the perfect dress."

"I'm so proud of you." Carrie spoke with genuine pride in her voice "At least there is someone in this family who understands fashion."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"What have you done to her?" I asked Carrie, while Austin giggled behind me.

"But you can't see me in it until the wedding day." Megan told Carrie, whose face dropped into a small pout.

"Don't look at me like that Carrie, it won't work."

"Fine," Carrie huffed before turning her pout on Austin.

"Whatever you want, the answers no."

"Please Austin I'm not asking for the world. I just want you to get that bag for me. I don't know if you noticed but it's a little out of my reach." Austin laughed before walking over to the shelf and retrieving the bag before handing it to Carrie.

"THANK YOU! You have no idea how long I've been trying to get that down."

"Why didn't you just use a chair?" I asked.

The realization that she could have saved herself so much hassle by just using a chair dawned on her face, which was quickly replaced with a look of irritation and embarrassment.

"Shut up Ally." I laughed silently, trying not to make her angrier.

"Austin." Megan's sweet voice caught every ones attention.

"Yes Megan pad," he answered automatically.

"Can I have some ice-cream please?"

After very little persuasion Austin and Megan wandered off to get ice cream.

I turned back to Carrie, who had started hanging up dresses on a rack. I left my bag behind the counter before going to help her.

"Aw thanks Ally. You don't have to help."

"It's fine Ally. I don't mind."

"Okay but I'm not paying you." Carrie said in a teasing way, causing me to laugh.

We continued to hang the new dresses on hangers before placing them on racks, while removing the old ones and placing them in boxes.

"So how is everything going?" Carrie asked after 15 minutes of silent work.

"Amazing, I've never seen him like that before. He really cares about that little girl."

"Yeah, Megan means a lot to him. He always had been there for her. He completely dotes on that little girl. However, I meant how things between you and Austin are?"

Oh! That's what she meant.

"Things are pretty much the same I guess." She stared at me for a moment before responding.

"You're lying," she said confidently.

"It's nothing Carrie."

"Ally...Stop lying or trying to. I know something has happened." How does she do that? Seriously it's like she has a built in lie detector.

"It's fine. You can tell me now or later when Piper is around. But either way you will tell me." She spoke with so much confidence it was hard not to believe her.

I thought about the compromise I was given. If I really was going to have to say what I was feeling, I would rather only have to say it out loud once.

"Fine, Later." I sighed.

"Fine, it's your choice." I looked at her like she was crazy.

My choice?

If I made my choice I wouldn't be saying anything at all. She laughed her high, chirpy laugh at the look I was giving her.

"What I don't get is why you don't just tell him."

"Because he is taken and engaged." I whispered. Not wanting to be over-heard.

"Oh please Ally, he's not in love with Kira. He loves her but they're not in love they just think they are." She continued speaking at normal level, even though her assistant was looking over at us.

"Carrie how can you say that?"

"Easily, because I can see it and no one else can. Well except Piper."

"Well they must really care about each other or they wouldn't be getting married." Why was I trying to convince her?

"People do crazy things these days." She shrugged.

She wouldn't give up this conversation but maybe I could change the subject slightly.

"Yeah crazy stuff you know, like teaching a 4-year-old girl to be overly picky and specific in her choice of clothing." I teased. She eyed me suspiciously but caught on the fact I wanted to talk about something else.

"Hey! All I have done is taught her the do's and don'ts of fashion." She defended herself.

"Seriously, she's been hanging around you way too much. I promise you in a few years, she going to be just like you, if not worse."

"All I have done is given her basic fashion rules."

"Yeah and the rest, I think that Austin should take her to play football and teach her to roll around in mud."

"ALLY!" She slapped my arm- rather hard. "Don't ever suggest anything like that or I will hunt you down."

"Hunt me down?" I looked at her before I burst into laughter.

A few seconds later, she had joined in.

We were laughing loudly but were interpreted when Austin ran into the store carrying a giggling Megan over his shoulder.

"Ally! Carrie!" Austin said in panic.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go now." He said in a panic, grabbing my hand.

"Why?"

"It's 4:50pm. We have only ten minutes until 5 o'clock"

"So?" I was beyond confused right now.

He just looked at me like I was insane to have forgotten something that was happening at 5 o'clock... Then it clicked into place.

Mimi.

"CRAP!" Both I and Carrie shouted at the same time.

Carrie ran over to the counter, picking up our bags. Austin picked up Megan and we all ran out of the mall, desperate not to be too late. Mimi was serious when she said she would kill us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We made it back to the Moon's house just in time. Elliot, Piper and Dez were sitting on the sofa's watching something on the TV, when we entered the house.

Megan had fallen asleep on my lap on the drive home. Austin had tried to pry her hand of my shirt but for a little girl she had one very strong grip. So I gently carried her inside before following Austin upstairs to the spare room. I gently placed her down on the bed, removing her coat, gloves and shoes before wrapping the duvet over her.

She was so peaceful. Even in sleep. I smiled before making my way down stairs.

"ALLYCAT!" Elliot ran at me as soon as my feet had descended the stairs and made contact with floor. He pulled me into a tight hug, cutting off my air supply.

"Hey Elliot" I giggled and breathed in deeply, as he let go.

"Sorry." He grimaced slightly.

"It's fine Elliot. I'm more than used to it by now." I laughed lightly trying to reassure him.

"You're an idiot you know." Piper said walking up to Elliot, wrapping her arms around him, she was smiling brightly at him, love visible in her deep blue eyes. I looked at the two of them, something was going on.

Piper turned her attention to me. Her eyes widened lightly when she saw my probing look, but she just smiled at me slightly before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Alls."

"You're hiding something from me." I whispered into her ear.

She laughed again but this time it sounded forced. She pulled Elliot away, making her way back over to sofas, I followed. At my approach Dez stood from his seat and hugged me.

"Hello darling." Dez drawled, kissing my cheek, before returning to his seat. Dez had always been more reserved then Elliot.

"Hey Dez" I greeted before taking up the seat next to Austin. Hearing the commotion, Mimi walked into the living room. As soon as she spotted me and Austin her eyes wondered to the clock above the fireplace.

"Ah, good, you're on time. Where's Megan?"

"We told you we would be back in time mom." Austin said kissing Mimi's cheek with an exaggerated smooching sound causing her to blush slightly.

"She fell asleep on the way back. She's in bed." I explained

"Ok, well dinner is not until seven so she can rest until then. Did you find what you needed?"

"Oh yeah, after hours of searching she found the right dress." I rolled my eyes causing Mimi to giggle. "So Mimi, what was this announcement you have to make?" I asked, she just smiled at me.

"You'll find out later Alls." She teased before turning and walking back into kitchen.

"Tease," Carrie whispered.

"How was the shopping Alls? Did Megan drive you crazy?" Elliot boomed.

"No, she didn't. She's lovely. However, I fear she is turning into a mini Carrie when it comes to shopping."

"Oh please no. Not another one," Dez groaned, causing the rest of us to laugh.

At six o'clock Mike came home from work. I could help but stare. It was impossible not to. After he had greeted Mimi he came to join us. We spent some time talking about today's shopping trip and then what everyone else had been up to for the rest of the day. Half an hour before dinner we watched Elliot leave the group and walk into the kitchen. Minutes later we heard Mimi scream.

"ELLIOT! GET OUT!" Everyone turned towards the kitchen to see what all the noise was.

A wooden spoon flew out of the kitchen and landed on the floor then Elliot emerged from the kitchen holding his head and clearly chewing. We all looked from Elliot to the spoon then at one another before busting into a fit of laughter.

"Why do you do it son? She will kill you one day." Mike said after his laughter had calmed down.

"I'm hungry and dinners taking ages." Elliot whined as Mimi walked out of the kitchen with a scowl on her face.

"Well, I suggest you go and clean up. Dinner is in 15 minutes." She picked up the spoon off the floor and stormed back into the kitchen.

We didn't need telling twice. Everyone made a beeline for the stairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into Piper's bedroom. The door closed as I was pushed down on the bed.

Three guesses who was standing in front of me.

"Was that completely necessary?" I asked.

"Talk" was the only words that came out of Rose's mouth.

"Huh?" I tried to play dumb but I knew this conversation was coming.

"What's been going on with you and Austin?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing." I was quick on lying.

"Don't lie Ally. I know you like him." How did she know?

Carrie.

I turned to look at Carrie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You told her, didn't you?" I accused her, waiting for her response. However, it was Piper who answered my question

"Of course she told me!" She shouted, before a look of hurt appeared on her face and her voice became soft and vulnerable "I'm actually slightly hurt you didn't tell me."

I had really upset her, I felt so bad.

"Oh Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't actually tell her. She guessed. I'm so sorry." I tried to apologize.

"It's ok Ally, I'll forgive you," she said but I got the impression there was a catch to her forgiveness.

"But?" I asked hesitantly.

"But, you have to tell us what is going on." Piper replied with an overly smug smile on her face Wow. I walked into that one.

"I don't know where to start," I sighed.

"How about at the beginning?" she asked.

I sighed but started the story neither the less. I explained everything from when I first meet him up to today, choosing to leave out my revelation. When I finished both Carrie and Piper were looking at me in slight shock and suspicion.

Carrie broke the silence.

"There's something else." I swear this girl is physic. However, I remained silent.

"Come on Ally. You might as well tell us." Piper probed.

"I love him." I whispered so quietly I was certain they didn't hear it.

"What, I didn't hear that Ally."

"I...Love him." I spoke slightly louder, closing my eyes.

Silence was met by my words. I peeked through one of my eyes to see both of them staring at me. Seconds passed before they both jumped up and attacked me. They both ran and hugged me, causing me to fall back off the bed and land on the floor with them both on top of me. Did I mention they were both squealing like a pair of school girls, who had just met Justin Bieber?

"I'm so happy for you Ally."

"YAY! This is amazing!"

"That is great girls but you're crushing me." I managed to choke out.

Just then the door of bedroom flew open, Elliot, Dez and Austin came into the room. Looks of worry on their faces, they took in our position on the floor. Elliot was the first to relax. A huge amused smile appeared on his face, followed by Dez who was laughing to himself.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" The three of us said in synchronization.

"Really?"

"Yes!" We said in sync again.

"Well you better get off one another and come down stairs. Mimi said dinners nearly ready." Dez said with amusement in his voice.

Piper and Carrie rolled off me onto the floor.

"Come on Pipes, we need to get Megan on the way down." That was enough to get Piper up off the floor. She jumped up and ran out of the room pulling Elliot along with her. Piper loved kids.

Dez held out his hand to help Carrie up. When she took his hand he pulled her up completely off the floor and her feet so that he was holding her in his arms. Carrie squealed and giggled at Dez action as he walked out the room still hold her in his arms. I and Austin watched them leave shaking our heads at their behavior.

"They're so sweet."

"Yeah, but they are also annoying." He replied offering me a hand. Once I was vertical, I expected him to let go of my hand, but he didn't. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Barbie and the pixie tackled me off the bed." He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

Great!

How was I meant to answer that?

Well you see Austin. I admitted to your sister and brother's girlfriend that I had fallen in love with you even though you're getting married.

Yeah, that would go down well. So instead I smiled gently and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's Carrie and Piper, they don't need a reason to do anything." He looked at me suspiciously, but let the subject drop.

"Come on. We had better get down stairs before Mimi comes up here to get us." I nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't joking, she really would.

Austin led me out the bedroom, down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was sat around the table, Mike and Mimi at opposite ends. Carrie, Dez and Elliot on one side, Piper on the other with two empty chairs for me and Austin. Megan had her own separate chair near Mimi. When we entered, everyone turned to look at us. Mimi's eyes zeroed in on my hand, my hand that was still in Austin's.

It was then that I found myself holding hands with Austin Moon for the second time today. I quickly let go of his hand, looking down at the floor as I walked to my seat. Austin pulled my chair out, allowing me to sit before he took his seat.

"Thanks," I whispered to him.

"You're welcome Ally." He grinned at me. I look around the table to see Piper and Carrie smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

Mimi had out done herself. The table was full of steaming dishes from meat to potatoes to vegetables. We upheld general conversations while we ate. As we were half way through dessert, which consisted of cherry pie and chocolate cake Elliot stood up from his chair and began tapping the side of the glass with his knife. The tinkling sound filled the dining room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Elliot said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I would like to thank my mother for this wonderful dinner. I would also love to thank you all for coming tonight."

"Elliot, this is not the Oscars," I said giggling at his speech.

"Yeah, Elliot shut it and just tell us what you want so I can go back to eating," Dez called from the other end of the table.

"Shhh Dez." Mimi scolded Dez, who smiled at her.

"Sorry ma'am." He said in that southern accent of his, I had no idea he could do accents. I watched as Mimi blushed slightly.

"It's fine." She said smiling brightly. Mimi's reaction had all of us laughing our heads off.

This family was too attractive for their own good.

After we had calmed down, Elliot claimed the spotlight again.

"No but seriously I do have something to say."

"We know," everyone shouted and burst out laughing again, except for Piper. Instead she sighed and took over. We were more likely to take Piper seriously.

"Me and Elliot are getting married." Piper's words were met with a few seconds of silence before everyone broke out into congratulations.

"YAY! Can I be the flower girl?" Megan asked.

"Of course you can darling," Elliot promised Megan, kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Congratulations son." Mike said hugging Elliot. Before he turned and hugged Piper.

"Welcome to the family Piper, officially." Mimi had tears in her eyes as she pulled her son into her arms, hugging him fiercely, before running into Mike arms "Isn't this great Mike. Almost all my baby's will be married."

"Almost all, honey?" Mike asked Mimi, a look of slight confusion. I think we were all confused. They only had three kids.

"Yeah, just Ally's left." She said looking over at me. I rolled my eyes as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Mimi." I said before turning to hug Piper.

"Congratulations Piper." I was so happy for them. "You too Elliot."

"It's about time Elliot," Dez said, clapping Elliot on the back.

"It's good you two met, you need someone to keep you in line." Austin added, throwing an arm around Elliot shoulders.

"Thank bro."

"You know what happens now don't you?" Austin's face had turned from happy to serious.

"No, what?"

"I welcome you to the world of puffy dresses and bouquets." I rolled my eyes at Austin and then laughed when Elliot's face visibly drained of color.

"Ignore him sweetie," Piper said, kissing his cheek. "You don't have to worry about any of that stuff. I'm not going to run out and leave you to plan everything." I bit my lip to hide my amusement at that comment. That's one thing I love about Piper. She was blunt and straight to the point.

"No but seriously, you know what this means?" Carrie asked, vibrating slight because she was trying to hold in her excitement. She didn't wait a response. "Excessive wedding planning," she squealed.

After her comment everyone turned to look directly at me.

"Do not look at me." I said returning to my chocolate cake.

Everyone starting laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Celebrations were in full swing, what can I say? The Moon family loves a reason to celebrate. We were all sitting in the living room drinking champagne. I was sitting on a next Austin who was sitting so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. Currently Carrie and Dez were dancing around the room as the rest watched on amused. I shifted my gaze from the Carrie and Dez to glance at Piper and Elliot. They occupied one of the sofas. Piper was tucked into Elliot's side, while Elliot had his arm around her shoulders, both them were laughing at the dancing duo. I was excited and beyond happy for Piper and Elliot, they have both been through a lot and deserve to be happy. They loved each other deeply, it was clear for everyone to see. Plus just the word wedding was enough to get me excited. I smiled to myself turning back to my entertainment for the evening but the weather outside caught my attention.

I looked out of the window to see heavy rain pelting against the window pane and the wind was swaying the trees. The weather had gotten worse since I had been at the Moon's. I guess the weather report was correct and there was a storm moving in.

The clock on the mantel chimed, grabbing my attention.

Ten o'clock. Really?

Wow time really does go fast. I was dreading having to leave the warmth of this house and Austin but I did have to make a move. I sighed and turned my head toward Austin to tell him that I needed to go home. However, he was already looking at me. My voice froze in my throat as our eyes made contact. He stared at me a moment before he spoke.

"You need to leave don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Anyone would think he read my mind.

I smiled and nodded gently.

"I'll take you home." He spoke in a clear voice causing everyone to turn and look at us. I could feel my cheeks slowly starting to warm up.

"No Austin it's ok. Honestly I can just get a taxi." I insisted. As much as I loved being in his company, I had taken up almost all his time today. I could let him do anymore.

"Ally, its fine. I said I'll take you home." He reassured me, standing up.

"Okay, only if you're sure." I said giving up, because I knew he wouldn't give up. He held out his hand- to help me off the sofa- which I gladly took. Once again as soon as our skin made contact I felt an electrical current running straight up my arm and tingle through my body.

Seriously, what is that?

I shivered at the feeling and also noticed Austin shiver slightly.

Did he feel it too? I guess I'd never find out, I can't just ask him.

I turned to everyone else. Carrie and Piper had smug looks on their faces. I just rolled my eyes.

"We'll see you soon Alls." Carrie said pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," I said letting go of Carrie and turning to hug Piper.

"Congratulations Pipes. You deserve to be happy," I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Alls," she whispered back, tightening her grip on me slightly before letting go.

I kissed everyone else goodbye promising to see them soon. Austin took my hand again and led me out of the house.

"Wait here until I get the car," he said softly, squeezing my hand before letting go and running out into the rain.

When the silver Volvo appeared at the front of the house I quickly walked out. The walk to the car had soaked me completely. Austin turned on the heating as he pulled away from the house. The ride was quiet. With the silence my mind wandered back to this afternoon, in the dress store.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became slightly tense. I could just imagine how red my face was. When we pulled up in front of my house was when he decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for your help today Ally, I couldn't have done this without you."

"It's fine Austin. I had fun and Megan is an amazing girl."

"I agree Ally, she certainly is." Austin smiled at me.

We just sat there for a minute. I had a feeling there was something he wanted to say but he couldn't. In the end I started up the conversation.

"Well I guess I need to get inside," I finally said.

"Ok then. I suggest that you run. Try not to spend too much time in the rain, you might get ill."

"I will don't worry. Thanks for today." I said.

"You're welcome." He leaned forward to place a kiss on my cheek. No big deal, he had done it before. Only this time I had also turned my head to reply to his comment. It was that little mistake that made his lips brush directly across mine. The feeling that ran though me was unbelievable.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I pulled my head back sharply, looking directly into his eyes. They were a mixture of shock, apology and some other emotion I couldn't quiet place.

"I...I..Austin, I'm sorry Austin," I stuttered out.

"It's ok Ally. It was my fault." Austin said very quickly, his voice was gravely and heavy.

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it," I reassured him.

Silence fell and you could cut the tension with a knife, time to make a getaway.

"Well...I guess I'll see you in a few days." I said.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you soon Ally," he barely said, running his hands through is hair.

"Night Austin."

"Goodnight Ally." As soon as he had finished those words I was out of the cars and running towards my house.

Once I closed the door, I leaned against it for support. My breathing was heavy.

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katie Price- Is a former glamor model. She's a celebrity over here in England. She doesn't have any real talent but she's famous.<strong>_

_**Uh-oh what just happened? **_

_**Leave me a comment in a review to let me know what did you think.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello lovelies! Super interesting chapter ahead, lots of stuff going on, I'm really thankful for those 78 reviews, I had never had so many reviews in a story before, and we are half way to the end since this story have 25 chapters plus an epilogue so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Btw I wanna give a shout out to FatimaCaro, me encanta tu dedicación con esta historia, me encantaría poder traducirte la historia ya que yo hablo español. **__**Also a shout out to Ross's Juliet, LoveShipper and everyone who has been reviewing since I started this adaptation. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm eternally grateful.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: What a Day!<strong>_

I was woken this morning to the endless ringing of my phone.

Who in their right mind is calling me at this time?

Without even opening my eyes my hand searched for the source of the noise. When my hand came into contact with the vibrating object, I lifted it to my ear.

"Hello." My voice sounded groggy and annoyed.

"Ally! Where are you? Are you ok?" The panic was evident in Jayde's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I was highly confused at this point. "What do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?"

"Um...Ally have you seen the time?" The time?

I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction of my clock. The red numbers were flashing 00:00.

Midnight? That could not be right.

I pulled the phone away from ear to look at the time. I literally screamed as I realized the time.

"10:00 o'clock! Oh shit!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

"I knew it. You are never sick or late. I got worried when you didn't show up. The storm got worse and temporally knocked out the power last night."

"Thank you Jayde. I'll be in as soon as I can," I informed her before putting the phone down.

I brushed my teeth, before jumping in the shower. After the quickest wash of my life, I ran back to the bedroom. Even though I was running late and my thoughts were running all over the place, it had not escaped my attention that the rain was still hammering on the windows. Having that in mind, I dressed in a black trouser suit with a white shirt and black heels. After yanking a brush through my hair, I grabbed my bag and a black trench coat before running out the front door.

I stopped on the porch. It was raining heavily. I guess the storm had moved in. I unlocked the car door before running down the path and jumping into the driver's side of the car. The short journey from the front door to the car had soaked me, I was glad to be out of the cold and the wet. I entered the key into the ignition and turned it but nothing happened. I tried again but was still met by silence.

NO! This cannot be happening! NOT NOW!

I looked at the gas gauge. It was empty. I had forgotten to get petrol yesterday! I knew there was something I was meant to do. I sighed out frustrated, pushing my hands over my face. I gave up trying to start the car and called a taxi. I remained in the car until the taxi pulled up behind my car. I left the warmth and dryness of the car and ran to the taxi pulling the door closed behind me.

"Good morning ma'am. Where to?" The driver was short and dumpy but polite.

I gave him the address and promised to give him extra if he got me there within ten minutes. Staying true to the deal the drivers super speeding and insane driving had got me to work within ten minutes. I threw two twenties over the car chair before pushing open the door.

As I got out of the car I stepped into a puddle, only to lose my balance. I tried to grab a hold of the taxi door to stop my fall but I slipped and fell into the side of the taxi.

"OWW!" I screamed. That seriously hurt. That is so going to bruise.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" The driver asked, worried.

I blushed bright red, I could feel the heat radiating off my face. Trust me to make a fool of myself. I pulled myself together, brushing my coat down.

"Yes. I'm ok. Thank you." I said closing the door and walking across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car.

Thankfully, I managed to get to the pavement without injury. I was close to work; hopefully I could get into the building without anything else going wrong.

Oh how wrong I was.

A few steps away from the building my footing dipped. Did I step in a whole?

I looked down, hoping to see my foot in a pot hole in the ground or something. But that was not what I found. Instead I found the heel of my shoe, stuck in one of the holes in a drain cover.

That was the last straw.

"WHY?" I screamed. Many of the passers-by turned to look at me like I was crazy.

I just ignored them. I was beyond irritated right now.

I tried to pull my shoe out of the hole but I just ended up pulling my foot out of the shoe. I couldn't walk around with one shoe on. I ended up on my hands and knees trying to coax the heel out of the drain hole. It seemed that no matter how hard I tugged and pulled it would not budge. I was just about to give up when with one almightily pull, the shoe was released from the drain.

The shoe not the heel.

I stared at the shoe in my hand and back to heel that remained trapped in the drain. I was seriously going to lose it!

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply through my nose before standing up and walking into work. By the time in entered the reception area I was late, soaking wet, bruised, limping and modelling one shoe.

Lauren and Jessica were working at the reception desk. Jessica was typing away on her computer while Lauren was talking on the phone and filing her nails. When I neared the desk Lauren caught sight of me. A smug smile appeared on her face as she leaned over to nudge Jessica. Jessica's mouth flew open as she looked at me.

"You look nice Ally. Is it rain by any chance?" Lauren voice called to me before bursting out laughing.

I just ignored her and carried on down the corridor. But I could still hear her annoying laughter. As I reached my office I spotted Jayde. She was at her desk. When she heard my approach she looked up from the computer. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in my appearance.

"Not a word. Don't say a word," I warned her walking into my office.

I heard a light chuckle before she entered the office after me.

"Bad day? Come on lets warm you up before you catch a cold."

I could hear amusement in her voice but she let it go. I told her what had happened this morning as she helped me peel off my heavy soaking wet coat. Luckily my suit seemed to be dry. She turned the heating on high and brought me my coffee. She gave me a hair brush before dispatching herself to buy me a new pair of shoes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks to Jayde I was now sporting a pair of black ballet pumps instead of my usual 5 inch heels. She figured that because I was having a bad day then the least she could do was to make sure I was comfortable. My hair could not be saved. It was overly curly and still damp.

But at least I was warm.

What a day.

My stress levels have not gone down. The smallest little thing is irritating me today, I was finding it difficult to focus on anything and to top it all off it was Monday which meant Kira would be back tonight.

I was slightly nervous about her return. Austin and I had become close over the last month, a little too close and I was praying that she wouldn't find out. Well that's not completely true. In a way I did want her to find out, so her and Austin wouldn't get married, then Austin and I can be together, get married, have two kids and live in a house in Utah.

Ok, it's a fast fetched dream but you can't blame a girl for trying.

Anyway back to Kira.

Her being back was unlikely to lessen my stress, if anything it was going to make it worse.

Now that she was back, she would be taking over the wedding arrangements. Therefore Austin wouldn't have to.

I smiled as I imagined the look of pure relief he would get from that small piece of news.

But my amusement came to an abrupt halt as a though occurred to me. If Kira was going to take back control, what did that mean about Austin and I?

Would I see him again?

The idea of me, never seeing his face, seeing that breath-taking smile, his deep chocolate eyes, hearing his beautiful laughter, just that idea caused me enormous amounts of pain. My eyes stung slightly just thinking about it.

A knock on the door brought me out of my daydream.

Jayde opened the door but didn't enter the office.

"Come in Jayde." I looked at her like she was crazy.

She hesitated before walking into the office.

"Um...Ally. We have a problem," she said hesitantly.

"No. No please no problems," I begged. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Alls. I know you're having a bad day. If I could deal with this myself I would but they listen more intensively to you. The problem will be fixed quicker," she explained

"That's crap and you know it. What's the problem?" I asked in the end.

"Um...I received the daft of Mr. Moon's invitations. They have the wrong date on them."

"Oh no" Jayde walked forward placed the invite on my desk.

I sighed before pulling it towards me. It was a lovely invitation. Austin was right it keep it simple but to add the pink in there. I pulled the ribbon of the outer box before removing the neatly rolled up invite. Removing the diamante butterfly and then the pink ribbon I unrolled the paper and there it was. Written in black calligraphy was the wrong date.

"Great," I said to myself quietly. "They haven't been sent out have they?" I asked Jayde

"No. Not yet." Jayde replied.

"Have they been written out?" Please say no.

"I believe that they have started." Jayde said, hesitant again.

"Perfect." I said frustrated. "Get them on the phone, please."

Jayde walked over to the phone situated near the sofa, on a small table in the corner of my office. She picked it up and dialed some numbers.

"I have Ally Dawson on the phone, Yes, Thank you." She removed the phone from her ear before talking to me. "Line one Alls."

I huffed before picking up the phone on my desk and pressing one on the keypad.

"Hello Miss. Dawson, How may I help you?" I didn't bother with the pleasantries. I got straight to the point.

"I have a problem, a big problem. A problem I'm not very happy about!"

"A problem? What may that be?" Her voice became slightly nervous. I was a bitch when it came to my work and an even bigger bitch when it came to other peoples screw ups that had my name on them.

"Yes, a problem, involving the invitations for the Starr wedding. Can you tell me what date you have for wedding?"

"Yes of course, please hold on a second," she answered quickly.

There was some taping on the other end of the phone.

"Um... August 28th"

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then can you please explain to me why the invitation I have in my hand says JULY 20TH!" I was really angry by this point.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She asked, clearly confused, and slightly scared.

"July 20th! The date on the invites is the 20th. Have you started writing them out?"

"Yes ma'am the invitation process has started, they are almost finished."

"Finished? Well they're all going to be having to be done again. I want them done again, to your deadline without the mistake this time and change this font it's terrible!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you," I replied softly before hanging up the phone.

Jayde was standing staring at me with a look of disbelief and amusement.

"Bit harsh Alls."

"I know. See now I feel really bad. Should I ring back and say sorry?"

Amusement crossed her face, but she shook her head.

"All sorted then?" She asked gently. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes everything is sorted. Well it better be," I replied before returning to the paper work in front of me.

"Ok," she said softly before giggling and leaving the room.

This is the worst day of my life.

It really couldn't get worse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of my day was generally quiet. I don't know why but for some reason everyone seemed to be avoiding me today. I didn't mind though, I sat in my office, working through the details for the wedding singer and just enjoyed the peace. I even stayed on late.

While working through the paper work, it became apparent that even though I didn't want Kira to come back, in terms of her wedding I really needed her back and soon. So in a way I was grateful for her return, even if I wasn't happy about it.

At about nine o'clock I decided to call it a night. As I was about to leave my office, the phone on my desk rang. My irritation was returning.

Why can't people ring me when I'm not doing anything!

I composed my voice before picking up the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"HELLO..." Someone shouted down the phone trying to make sure I could hear them over the noise in the background.

"Helllooo" I said again.

"HELLO, ALLY! IT'S KIRA." I pulled the phone away from my ear as she shouted down it.

"Kira? Where are you? What's that noise?" There were some strange beeping noises in the background and a lot of shouting and swearing.

"I'm in the airport, Ally. I can't get home."

"What? Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was. But there are no fights flying out because of the storm. I'm stuck here."

"Storm? It's just drizzling." As the words left my mouth a massive flashing lightning struck, lighting up the entire sky, followed by an enormous crash of thunder.

"Yeah, sounds like it," she laughed down the other end of the phone.

"Kira, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry Alls. I've tried. There is no way." I sighed, pushing my hand through my still damp hair. There is no point in getting pissed off. There is no way she can get here.

Do not stress yourself out!

"Well, when can you get back?"

"Not until the storm on your end clears. Even when that happens, there are so many people who can't fly out until then. It might be a few days." I groaned loudly.

"Listen Ally, I have to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I know I can come home."

"Goodbye Kira," I said replacing the phone on the receiver.

Before placing my head on the desk.

Great! Just great!

I wake up late, get soaked, the car breaks down, bruise my leg, then break my shoe, I'm sent the wrong invites and now my bride was stuck on the other side of the world.

I was wrong this day could get any worse!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rain was pouring as heavily as I left work. It looked like the heavens had opened.

The streets were empty. There was no way I was going to be able to catch a taxi in this weather.

Sighing, I pulled my coat all the way up and began walking to the train station.

I had been walking for a few minutes when something ahead of me made me want to cross the road. Standing in the entrance of a shop, were two men. Both were stocky, and dressed too casually to be on their way home from work. They were laughing loudly and as I walked passed them I could smell the stench of alcohol.

Walk faster, my mind was screaming at me

"Hey gorgeous" I put my head down and continued to walk away from the two of them.

Faster!

"Hey, come back," they called after me. Oh, yeah right, like I was going to do that.

When I didn't turn and acknowledge their last comment I started to hear foot steps behind me.

They were following me.

I carried on walking very quickly toward the train station, praying that as soon as I got there, they would see the people around me and just leave. I looked behind me to see the two guys walking ten feet or so behind me. Five minutes into my walk I became even more worried. I was sure the station was closer than this.

I could still hear faint footsteps behind me. At the end of the road was a corner which leads out onto the main road. The main road, which is where I really needed to be right now, it would be safer. My pace increased slightly. It seemed to take forever for me to reach the corner.

I knew my way around New York but due to the heavy rain and gale force winds I seemed to have taken a wrong turn.

I was facing a brick wall.

Dead End

My brain seemed to go into panic mode, adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I turned and walked back around the corner only to be met the two men in question.

I jumped slightly.

"There you are," one of them said in a husky voice, a smug smile on his face.

"It's not nice to run away when someone is talking to you," the other added, I wanted to throw up.

The taller of the two took a few steps towards me

"Stay away from me. Don't touch me." I wanted my voice to sound strong and fearless. However, it was shaky and volume less. I was scared and they knew it.

They just laughed at me and continued walking toward me until my back was up against the wall.

There was no escape.

I couldn't run without being caught. Plus I didn't want to give them the pleasure of chasing me. There was no point in screaming. There was no one around to hear me.

I turned my head sideways and squeezed my eyes shut.

Please don't let this happen! Please help me! I screamed in my head, praying that someone would hear my plea.

Suddenly headlights flew around the corner, causing the two men to jump back in surprise. Someone jumped out of the car, slamming the car door.

"Get away from her, NOW!" A furious voice commanded.

I looked towards the person who may have just saved my life.

THANK YOU!

Wait...I knew that voice.

No! It couldn't be...It was.

He was standing near the two men. He was glaring at the two men with an expression that was murderously angry.

"Austin." I whimpered before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my god! Poor Ally! But thankfully Austin was there on time.<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone! It's update time! I'm so happy because you all like the story, things are getting better and better.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Safe and Secure.<strong>_

I don't know how long I was out but the fact my body was shaking heavily seemed to bring me back.

I was lying on the floor, in an alley, shocking wet and freezing.

What the hell happened? I have never been this drunk before. I don't even remember going out.

I...didn't go out. I was at work. I left work and was walking to train station. Then I ran into...

OH! Now I remember, the two men, who followed me from work. I ran into a dead end.

Then... Austin.

Austin came.

As my memory came back to me, realization of what had happened caused my heart rate to accelerate and my breath to increase until I was almost hyper ventilating.

Where was Austin? Was he ok? I forced myself into a sitting position, taking in my surroundings.

In front of me was Austin- I could tell it was him because of the hair- his back was facing me. His muscles were tensed and his fists clenched. He was staring at entrance to the alley, watching a retreating figure. I remained silent for a minute, watching his unmoving figure. But I couldn't handle not seeing his face, not knowing his was fine.

"Austin." I whimpered, tears running from my eyes.

At the sound of my voice he turned to face me. His face was tense, just like his posture. His facial expression told me he was furious. His eyes were hard and the darkest shade of brown I had ever seen. He was livid.

However, as he made eye contact with me, his face relaxed from hard and furious to soft and worried.

The rain had turned into hail and the wind was whipping my hair around my face. I was shaking. Whether from the cold or from the situation I had just found myself in, I couldn't be sure. Tears fell from my eyes, my breathing was heavy and my eyes were still running. I think I was going into shock.

Austin crouched down in front of me. He was talking in a frantic voice but I couldn't register what he was trying to say. I couldn't find my voice. I needed to tell him I was fine, but all I could do was stare at him.

"Please talk to me," his voice was desperate. Hearing the desperation and fear his voice held seemed kick my brain back into gear slightly.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out, only my voice sounded terrified. So instead of my voice giving him reassurance it seemed to worry him even more.

I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"No. You're anything but fine Ally. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," I asked, still crying.

He placed his hands on either side of my face, it was then I noticed something red dripping from his hand. "I was almost too late. I don't know what I would have done if I was too late. I couldn't live with that," he whispered in a broken voice, he went from looking into my eyes to staring down at the floor.

"You're bleeding." My voice was still shaky and breathless. I chose to ignore his last sentence, and focus on something that made a bit more sense. I removed the hand in question from my face to look at the damage. "Does it hurt?" Now it was his turn to ignore me.

However, his eyes returned to mine. "Are you okay Ally?"

"I'm fine Austin. I just need to get home," I managed to stutter out.

"Ally I can't just let you go home like this. I won't."

I ignored him and tried to stand up from the floor. I managed to reach my feet but then fell back down, suddenly exhausted and really dizzy. Austin caught me before I hit the floor.

"You can't even stand up! You're not going anywhere."

"Austin please, I just want to go home," I begged.

"No, not on your own, you can stay at mine tonight, so I can make sure you're alright."

My head may not be in the game right now, but I wasn't so completely out of it that Austin telling me, I would be staying at his house didn't register. He chuckled at my expression. However, it sounded forced and not as free as I was used to hearing. Plus his face still held a lot of tension. Slowly I watched as his face turned livid once again.

Before I realized anything he picked me up bridal style, cradling me to his chest. He walked to the passenger's side, somehow managing to open the door. He put me in the seat and strapped me. He climbed into the driver's side, slamming the door shut. He revived the car and sped off down the road, much faster than normal. The furious expression had returned to his face and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white and the blood to continue dripping down his arm.

"Austin, are you sure you're ok?" I tried to ask; only my voice was ruff and husky, which caused him to flinch slightly at my question.

SHUT UP ALLY!

"No, not really Ally. I should be asking you that question," his voice was livid as he banged his fist against the dash board.

"Austin, please calm down," I whispered.

He turned to look at me; once again his eyes were blazing. We stared at one another for a minute before the anger in his eyes died slightly, he sighed before turning back to focus of driving. We both remained in silence for the rest of the ride. I was trying to gain some control. I wasn't used to lack of control and I didn't like it. After a ten minute drive, slowly we pulled up in front of a very modern looking building.

It was about thirty stories high and partly made of glass. I could tell just from the outside that anything inside would be luxuriant and very expensive. I was so immersed by the building I hadn't noticed that Austin had already got out of the car and was standing on my side, with the door open.

"Can you walk?" he asked me softly, his voice was hesitant as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, I can walk." I replied as I took hold of his hand to climb out of the car.

Once I was standing again, everything swayed slightly, I was still slightly dizzy but there was no way I would let him carry me again. He narrowed his eyes at me, before letting the subject drop. He kept hold of my hand and then wrapped his other arm around my waist, guiding me into the building

I half stumbled, half walked through the luxuriant lobby and into the lift. He entered a key into the hold for the 30th floor, before the lift doors closed and we began our descent. Once on the right floor, Austin helped me out of the lift. He let me lean up against the wall as he opened the front door, before helping me inside.

His apartment was amazing.

It was open. So just by standing in the living room, I could see the kitchen, dining area and another seating area. The black, white and silver theme ran through the entire apartment. Also I noticed that most of the walls were in fact glass. It was seriously amazing.

"Your apartment is incredible." I whispered my voice still not back to normal and I was still shaking.

I looked up at him. A small smile graced his mouth.

"Thank you Ally, Mimi designed it."

"Of course she did." I smiled. I should have known. It was perfectly designed. Everything was amazing; I mean Mimi had designed it. As I came out of my musing, I realized I had been standing still and silent in Austin's apartment for a good few minutes. Can you say awkward? After a few minutes of silence and the both of us just standing the living area, he ran his hand through his hair, before he broke the silence.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. I'm just really tired. I wouldn't mind going to sleep." I felt beyond exhausted.

"Of course Ally." He placed his arm around my waist again and steered me down the hallway. He walked into the bedroom, pulling me along with him.

His room was also black, white and silver like the rest of the apartment. It was minimalist with only a large bed, a bedside table and large vase in the corner. The far wall was made of glass and provided a spectacular view. Well it would if the nonstop down pour and gale force winds would stop.

Seriously, how long could this storm last?

"You can stay in here tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa." His voice brought me out of my admiring.

"Oh no Austin, I'll sleep on the sofa. Honestly," I persisted. I had already inconvenienced him enough tonight; I couldn't take his bed as well.

"Ally, do you seriously think I will let sleep on the sofa?" Of course not, He's too much of a gentleman.

"No I guess not."

"Plus, I think Mimi would kill me." He laughed lightly.

"That's true," I said, laughing with him.

"I'll get you something to wear," he said, still laughing slightly as he walked out of the room, to his closet, I guess. I picked up the cup and started drinking the tea, he made. It was hot and sweet and perfectly made.

Is there anything he can't do?

Austin returned to the bedroom a few seconds later carrying a small pile of clothes.

"Sorry, they might be a bit big. The bathroom is just over there. Feel free to use anything in there." He said softly as he handed me the small pile of clothes. I shook my head.

"They'll be fine Austin. Thank you," I whispered back before walking into the bathroom to change.

I practically fell into the shower but I wasn't really in the mood so I made it a quick one. However, I was freezing. My entire frame was shuddering violently. So I just stood under hot spray from the shower waiting to warm up. I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped myself up in one of the fluffy black towels, trying to hold the heat in. However, it seems that the heat from the shower did nothing to stop the shaking. I was starting to think the shaking wasn't caused by the cold. I dried myself quickly and then swiftly changed into the clothing that Austin had given me. He had given me one of his dark blue t-shirts and a pair of black shorts. He was right, they were too big for me but I didn't care. They were warm, cozy and smelt amazing! I placed the towel in the hamper and picked up my clothes from the floor before walking out of the bathroom back into the bedroom.

Austin was walking back into the room holding a cup. That was when I noticed his hand wrapped in a bandage.

Crap! I forgot he had hurt himself.

"Are you ok?" I motioned my head towards his hand.

"I'm fine Ally. It was just a small cut," he insisted, clearly wanting to change the subject. So I humored him and changed the subject.

"I had to use one of your towels. I put it in the hamper."

"It's fine Ally. I see I was right about the clothes." He laughed slightly at the last comment. "I made you some tea. I'll have your clothes cleaned for you." He said placing the cup on the table before taking my clothes out of my hands. Only one of his hands remained on top of mine, as the other took the clothes

"Thank you," I said staring into his eyes again. I really REALLY! Need to stop doing this. But hey, he was staring back and he hadn't said anything about it. After a minute or ten of staring I wasn't too sure, nor did I care. He broke the silence, only he said something I was entirely expecting.

"I really do love, that color on you. It really suits you." His words caused my face to heat up.

I looked down at the floor trying to hide my blush. A large flash from outside, caused me to jump back into Austin arms. I looked up into his eyes, a sight I was used to it and one that helped clam me slightly.

"You're shaking Ally," he said, refusing to break eye contact.

"I'm sorry." My voice was shaking like the rest of me.

"You really should rest Ally," Austin said softly, walking me over to the bed. He pulled the duvet back, allowing me to get in. When my head had made contact with the pillow he pulled the duvet back over me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Ally. I'm so sorry for tonight. I dread to think what would have happened." He sounded so broken.

"Thank you Austin. Thank you for being there. It scares me to think what would have happened if you weren't there." My thank you really didn't seem like enough. He had no idea how grateful I was.

But thinking about it, what actually did happen?

Part of my mind was telling me that it couldn't cope with knowing right now, it just wanted to shut down for a while. However, another part of me was desperate to know what had happened. In the end the curious side of my personality won.

"Austin, what exactly happened? I don't remember much." I asked him hesitantly, worried about his response.

As guessed, dark storm clouds- like the ones outside- seemed to grow over his face again, his eyes became slight darker and his body tensed slightly. Ok, I guess it was a bad idea to ask.

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. I don't think we should go there right now." I wanted to know but judging by his reaction and the fact I still felt like crap I knew he was probably right. So I nodded and smiled gently. He relaxed slightly before leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Ally," he whispered.

He was about to stand up from the bed, when some stupid part of mind caused me to reach out and grab his hand.

"Stay with me. Please. I really don't want to be on my own," I begged him.

What are you doing!

He was looking at me hesitantly and slightly shocked. His face was torn.

"Please?" I whispered once more, looking down and the black duvet. I heard Austin sigh. He placed one of his hands under my chin, and pulled my face up until I had to look into his eyes. He scrutinized my face for a moment, looking for something. Whatever he found seemed to make up his decision.

"Ok Ally," he said before getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom. I heard the shower switch on.

Did I seriously just do that?

Did I seriously just beg an engaged man-who I love too- to sleep in the same bed as me because I didn't want to be left alone.

Yep. I did!

Twenty minutes later, Austin came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. His hair was seriously messy and wet. Small drops of water ran from his hair and down the side of his neck, and under his t-shirt. He was stunning. He turned off the light and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. He hesitated on the other side of the bed for a second before pulling back the duvet and climbing in. I stared at his face, which was lit by the moonlight. It was so angelic, so perfect. I smiled to myself.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"You're welcome Alls." I heard him whisper back as I finally allowed myself to fall into unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of heavy rain hitting the window woke me in the morning. I guess it was time to get up.

Was that storm still going?

I peeked through one of my eyes and looked out the window. The sky was black, the wind was blowing the trees with so much strength it looked like they would topple over, and the rain was so heavy it just looked like someone was pouring buckets of water from the sky.

So maybe not work today.

Plus I really didn't want to get up. I was unbelievably comfortable. More comfortable then I normally was. I snuggled into my pillow.

Only my pillow sighed and pulled me tighter towards it.

That was not my pillow!

My eyes flew open, partly in shock and partly because I was curious as to whose bed I was laying in. I was met with the soft grey fabric of a t-shirt. I twisted my head upwards and felt myself literally stop breathing.

Austin was sleeping softy, he looked so peaceful in sleep and even more beautiful than he did when he was awake, I never thought that could even be possible. Oh wow! I was sleeping on Austin's chest, in his arms, on his bed, in his house.

This was not part of my job description.

I think it would save us both the embarrassment if we didn't wake up in this position. I tried to move off him gently so that I wouldn't wake him. However, as soon as I had managed to move an inch off him, he whimpered and pulled me even closer to him, nuzzling his face into my hair. His grip on me was tighter then it was before, it wasn't uncomfortable but I seriously couldn't move an inch.

Ok clearly I wasn't going anywhere.

Sighing, I laid my head back on his chest and relaxed into his side.

Hey, this was hardly an uncomfortable situation, might as well enjoy it whiles it lasts.

I loved the way his arms held me as the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled me back into unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was woken so time later, when a loud bang from outside caused Austin to jump underneath me. I was still cradled in his arms, lying on his chest.

Only this time we were both awake.

I wonder what he was thinking, what was passing though his head as he takes in the position we are both in.

Would he hate me? Was he disgusted?

Too scared to know the answer, I gave him no indication I was awake. I kept my breathing steady and listened for his reaction. I listened as his heart beat clamed to a normal rate. I guess the thunder seriously scared him and made him jump. After he calmed down was when he seemed to notice me. I heard him gasp lightly and stiffen.

Here we go!

This is where he pushes me off him, tells me he hates me and that he never wants to see me again! That is not what happened.

"Ally? Oh wow." Was his first response

Ok, maybe he won't react that badly. Instead his arms pulled me closer to him.

"You have no idea what you do to me Ally, I'm so sorry," he whispered and kissed my forehand gently, trying not to wake me. As soon as his lips touched my skin, I let out a loud sigh.

We both froze.

ALLY! You're meant to be sleeping!

"Ally? Are you awake?" he asked gently.

I didn't want to move, I was really comfortable and content.

So I didn't reply and kept my pretend breathing even. My lack of response caused him to relax again, at the fact he hadn't been caught. When he relaxed, I relaxed.

I was more than happy to lie here all day but it seems the weather had different ideas. An almightily flashed lit up the entire room, followed by an enormous crash of thunder, which caused me to jump. It wasn't a subtle jump. It was a jump that would have woken me from my sleep, if I was actually sleeping. So now I guess I was going to have to wake up.

I heard a hearty chuckle from above me. I lifted my head from his chest to look into the slightly groggy green eyes of the man I love.

"What's so funny?" I asked my voice groggy from sleep. He chuckled again before answering my question.

"You just literally jumped in air just now. Did the thunder scare you Alls?" He laughed, clearly amused by the whole situation.

You can talk.

"No." I pouted, blatantly lying.

I smiled at him as he smiled back. He was so beautiful. I could just stare forever. So I did and he stared right back. Until another huge flash, followed by an eruption of thunder brought we both back down to earth. It was then that I remembered the position we were laying in and that I was supposed to be shocked by said position. I looked down at his chest, and then round the room, and then back into his eyes, I placed a shocked then an apologetic expression on my face.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to sound apologetic. It's hard to act apologetic when you're not.

"It's ok Ally. I tried to move but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so relaxed, so I just let you sleep."

No you never!

"Yeah it's fine. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No Ally. Not at all," he reassured me.

We both just laid there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, listening to the nonstop heavy flow of the rain and wind outside. After those few minutes it seemed a little weird for us to still be laying like this.

"Umm...Austin?" I asked, looking pointedly at his arms.

"Oh sorry," he said, releasing me from his hold. The second he released me, I felt hollow. Like something was missing. I didn't have much time to ponder that thought as my stomach made itself known.

"You hungry?" Austin laughed at my impatient stomach.

"Apparently." I laughed with him.

"Come on lets go find something to eat," he said getting out of the bed.

"Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Yeah sure go ahead. There is a pack of unopened tooth brushes in the cabinet and hair brushes. Help yourself." He smiled before walking out of the room.

Well this was turning out to be an interesting morning.

I climbed out of the bed and made my way into the bathroom. I found the hair brushes and the toothbrush easily. After brushing my teeth and then combing the knots out of my hair I made way out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, seeking Austin.

He wasn't hard to find.

I just followed the smell of bacon, to the kitchen. His back was facing me as he cooked something over the cooker. He was humming along with radio which was playing a Bruno Mars song. He hadn't heard my approach so I leaned up against the pillar, watching him at work. I stared at him for a while longer before my stomach moaned about its lack of food.

"I didn't know you could sing," I said as I walked into the kitchen area and sat down on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. He turned and smiled at me.

"I'm full of surprises Ally," he said placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you," I said as he placed a cup of juice in front of me.

"You're welcome," he replied before carrying his food and drink to the table and taking a seat next to me.

We ate in semi- silence, only breaking into song when a song we recognized came on the radio. After we had eaten and cleaned up the breakfast stuff, my attention was grabbed by the weather. I hadn't failed to notice that the storm hadn't died down at all since yesterday. If anything it was worse. The clouds in the sky were pitch black, the rain had turned to hail, the wind was borderline hurricane winds and the nonstop lightning and thunder were a hint that maybe it wasn't a good idea to venture outside right now. However, I needed to get home. As much as I would love to, I can't stay here forever. Austin who had been quiet throughout my musing caught me looking out the window. He narrowed his eyes at me and his face turned serious.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I don't know what you mean." I tried to play innocent.

"Ally, I can see it in your eyes and I'm telling you that you're not going outside. I'll just drag you back if you try," he threatened, guessing my train of thought.

I raised an eyebrow at him. If he seriously thought that threatening me was going to stop me he had another thing coming. I was an unbelievably stubborn person, and I would do what I wanted to do. He stared at my face for a few seconds before the fight left his face and his eyes grew scared and pleading.

"Please Ally. It's not safe for you go out in that weather. You are more than welcome to stay here until the storm passes. Please Ally." He was pleading with me now and there was no way I could deny that face.

"Alright," I said softly.

"Great. Now that's all taken care of, what do you want to do?" He seemed to have recovered his humor.

We spent the rest of the day and most of the night trapped inside, due to the weather. We spoke for hours about everything from the books we read to what flavor of Ben and Jerry's ice cream was best. However, whenever I tried to ask about last night he became really tense and angry, Like he didn't want me to know or even think about it. So I decided to let it slide for now, he'll have to tell me one day. After much persuasion on my part, I cooked dinner for the two of us before we curled up on the sofa and watched episode after episode of True Blood, until I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up in Austin's arms once again. I could seriously get used to that.

Only the storm had stopped and the sun was shining brightly in the sky once again.

Time to get back to reality.

A reality where Austin is going to marry someone who isn't me, and I just plan their wedding and then disappear.

True to his word, Austin dropped me at home.

"Thanks for everything," I said as I unclipped my seat belt.

"You are more than welcome Ally. I had fun."

"Me too" I returned the smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"I'll see you soon," he said, smiling back at me with full force.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure I get these clothes back to you," I said, refusing to keep his t-shirt and shorts, which caused him to laugh.

"It's fine Alls. Keep them," he said as I climbed out of the car.

"Okay. Bye Austin."

"Goodbye Ally," I heard him reply as I closed the door.

I watched his car drive away before I entered the house.

What a crazy couple of days.

I relaxed into the sofa, still in Austin's clothes and marveled in the smell.

I swear I was never going to wash these.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a beautiful day is isn't? what did you guys think about what happened? Ally had a good couple of days after the worst day of her life don't you think?<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review. **_

_**Btw, a shout out to helloraura 123 (I love your penname) you are awesome!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I had never had a story with 100+ reviews and now I have one and is not over yet!**_

_**To the Guest who told me that she was reading the original story, I'm really happy that you did, this story is awesome, now responding to your question, I don't think I'm going to change anything in the adaptation, only if I needed to. Maybe I'll add an outtake in Austin's POV but I'm not sure yet. **_

_**Drama ahead! Brace yourselves! **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: Engagement Party.<strong>_

All traces of the storm had disappeared over the week. The sky was blue and the sun was shining yet again. Everything was back to normal. I hadn't seen Austin since the storm. Things had picked up at work for him to the extent where he wasn't able to make an appointment we had during the week, which was to pick out the favors and chose the decorations for the wedding reception. However, with Austin's permission, Carrie and Piper had taken his place.

Oh, how that was an eventful meeting. Baring in mind that Piper and Carrie both hate Kira, it was a bloody good thing that I was there and that I held the finally decision. Trust me when I say that if I weren't there, Kira's reception would have looked like a cross between the Rocky Horror Picture Show and Hogwarts.

Speaking of which, Kira had yet to return from London and nobody seemed to be able to get in contact with her now. At the start of the week- when the storm had cleared- I received an email from Kira, where she explained that during the storm she had gone into a fit of rage at the airport, when they told her she couldn't fly. So being Kira, she had a fit and threw her phone at a staff member- which missed causing it to hit a wall and smash. She had been removed from the airport by security and banned from flying.

I won't lie, when I read all this, I laughed so hard that tears were running from my eyes. Her 'daddy' was now dealing with the situation and trying to get her home. It just goes to show that having money and friends in really high places helps. So anyway, I had no idea when she would return and being totally honest I do not really care either. The more time I get to spend with Austin, the better.

I returned to reality as I pulled up in front of the Moon's house. Tonight was Piper and Elliot's engagement party and by the looks of it, it was going to be a big one. Not that I was surprised, Piper never did things by half. I admired the twinkling lights in the trees and lining the pathway up to the door, as I climbed out of the car.

Engagement parties are traditionally gatherings that allow you to announce your engagement to your family and close friends. They are normally intimate gatherings, well not if you're a Moon, or about to become one. I walked down the path of lights, up to the door. The music was too loud for the doorbell to be heard, so I pushed down on the handle and the door opened and I entered the Moon's house.

The celebrations were in full swing.

Nothing about Elliot and Piper's wedding had been decided, with the exception of the theme. They had decided to have a Swarovski crystal wedding theme. The whole idea screamed Piper and this party was no exception. Everything was white and covered in crystals. There were tables covered in white table clothes and crystal centerpieces, crystal chandeliers, every type of drink was available and loads of different types of food, and everyone was wearing white and silver.

It was elegant and sophisticated.

It was beautiful.

But what was more amazing was the sight in front of me.

Austin.

"Hey Ally," he said smiling that amazing, breath taking smile causing my heart to react in its normal way.

"Hey stranger," I replied as he pulled me into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Busy and you?"

"Busy. I'm really sorry I couldn't make that appointment."

"It's fine Austin. Piper and Carrie were..." I was struggling to find an appropriate word. "Interesting."

"Interesting? That sounds bad. What happened?" I cringed at the idea of explaining what had happened so instead I just kept it simple.

"The usual, you know what the three of us are like when we're together." He flinched slightly but nodded his head in understanding.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Yes please. I guess I should go to find Piper and Carrie before they notice I'm here and have not said hi. They'll kill me." He laughed at me again, his amazing voice making my heart skip a beat.

"Come on then." He placed a hand on my lower back and escorted me farther into the room. We walked through the crowds of dancing people over to the drinks table.

Unsurprisingly, there were endless bottles of expensive champagne and wine. Austin poured out a glass of champagne before handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Ally. So how's work?" We spent a long time talking, mostly about nothing in particular, just enjoying one another's company. Of course nothing lasts forever and very soon we were interrupted.

"ALLY!" I turned at that the sound of my name being screamed, to see Carrie walking towards me, towing Dez by the hand, Mimi and Mike following. She didn't look too happy.

"Hey Ally, Dez." Dez winked at me but Carrie chose to ignore my greeting and ask questions instead.

"How long have you been here?" I rolled my eyes and gave Austin a look that clearly said I told you so, he just laughed.

"Not long Carrie about 5 minutes. I bumped into Austin as soon as I got here." I smirked as Carrie's eyes narrowed at Austin, causing his laughter to die out very quickly. Me, Mimi, Mike and Dez laughed at Austin's face. He looked terrified.

"Hello darling," Mimi embarrassed me softly before kissing my cheek.

"Hey mom, dad."

"Hello Alls," Mike greeted.

"How have you been?"

"Umm busy, the last week has been crazy. Does anyone know when Kira's coming back?" I didn't want to ask but I needed to know on a professional level. I had reached as far as I could go without my bride. I needed her back and very soon.

"No one has heard from her." Carrie was the first to respond, only her tone of voice told me she didn't really care when she was coming back.

"I spoke to her father the other day and he said he is still trying to get her back home. Austin?" Mimi added.

"I haven't heard anything either. All I know is the same as everyone else." That news shocked me slightly. What woman doesn't tell her fiancée where she is after a dangerous storm?

It's Kira, Ally! When does she ever do anything a normal, respectful woman would?

"ALLYCAT!" I heard someone scream. I turned to the sound of the voice.

That could only be one person.

Elliot's scream caused the people next to him to jump. He ran over to me, Piper walking behind him, rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"Hey Elliot" He pulled me into a tight hug, cutting of my air supply. Ah, it's good to be home.

"Elliot," Piper said in a warning, causing him to let go. I sucked in a large gulp of air.

"It's ok Piper," I reassured her, pulling her in for a hug. "This is amazing Piper. Truly it's beautiful."

"Thanks Alls. You have no idea how long it took to get everything perfect. You know what I can be like." That's true.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped."

"Oh Ally. I knew you were busy with the tramps wedding stuff. I didn't want to stress you out." Awww, she can be so lovely.

Only I had a suspicion there was something behind that sympathy. Her next sentence confirmed my suspicions.

"However, if you really want to help with wedding stuff..." She left the sentence hanging, hinting heavily. I raised an eyebrow at Piper, which caused her to laugh.

"Piper! Piper! Can you come over here?" We all turned to see Piper's mother waving her hand, mentioning for Piper.

"Ahhh I guess I better go entertain my mother. See you in a minute Alls," Piper said before walking over to her mother.

Elliot smiled a great big, mischievous smile. Oh no, this wasn't going to end well.

"Come on Alls, dance with me," he said grabbing my hand.

I didn't have a chance to protest as he pulled me into the center of the room. I wouldn't call the way he was pulling and spinning me around the room dancing but hey, it was certainly entertaining. We danced around the room, bumping people out of the way. It was only when Elliot tried break dancing and nearly knocked over one of the crystal centerpieces that Piper and Mimi came and broke up our little party. Austin stood to the side watching mine and Elliot display with an amused smirk.

"Having fun?" He asked as I approached him, being the mature person I am I poked my tongue at him.

"I am actually. Elliot is an amazing dancer." He laughed at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, that was the best dance I have ever had," I teased.

"Well I guess I have to prove him wrong won't I?" He smirked, taking my hand and leading me back onto the floor.

We took up a position we have been in before, one of his hands on my waist, the other holding my hand on his chest, me secure in his arms as he glided us around the floor. We danced together in a complete comfortable silence, all the while looking at one another and smiling like crazy. "Still the best dance?" He whispered. I just smiled to myself but shook my head.

"Fine, you're the best."

"Thank you," he replied before we lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

I simply laughed at him, and rested my head on Austin's chest. He rested his head on top of mine. After a few minutes of swaying softly, Austin broke the silence.

"Ally?"

I lifted my head from Austin's chest and looked directly into his eyes. He stared right back.

"Do you wanna get some air?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence I nodded my head eagerly, not trusting my voice.

We stopped dancing, and Austin's hand slipped from my waist and into my hand, pulling me from the room. We walked out of the house and onto the beach. The sand was still warm, stars were shining brightly and a gentle warm breeze swept in off the sea as the waves crashed gently onto the beach.

Austin was still holding my hand as we walked down the beach. After a while we stopped walking and just stood looking up at the stars. My hand still enclosed in his.

"I never forget how beautiful it is out here," I said looking up at the moon.

"Yeah it's beautiful, but nowhere near as much as you." I felt my face heating up at his words. It was then that I realized how close we were standing. My heart was pounding. Very slowly we both started to lean in to one another.

Our noses brushed, and we both closed our eyes.

Still leaning in.

Our lips brushed against each other once again, sending tingling sensations all through my body.

So many emotions were running though me right now. My heart was telling me to just relax and enjoy the moment. My head was generally foggy and unable to form a coherent thought. However, a small part of my brain was screaming at me to stop this before it got any further, before I ruined his life, my life and the life of his soon to be wife.

Kira.

Images of Kira, heartbroken, crying, and throwing things entered my head. I know she was a spoilt bitch but I didn't have it in me to become a home-wrecker. No matter how much I wanted what she had. So for once I chose to listen to the small, reasonable part of my brain and pulled away from Austin's advancing lips.

My sudden pull away seemed to bring Austin back to present. His face was slightly shocked and a small blush appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry," we both whispered at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ally. This is the second time I tried to kiss you," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No Austin! I'm sorry. I really need to stop doing this," I stressed.

"Ally calm down, it's not just you."

"Yes it is Austin. I know that you're engaged. I know full well you love Kira and that she is your entire world. You worship the ground she walks on. You two will live happily together and have kids and grow old, I should know better."

"Ally?"

"This is my fucking job. It's my profession. I've spent nearly five years doing this, I should know better than to let myself get emotionally involved, ESPECIALLY WITH THE GROOM!" I was beyond angry with myself right now.

I had bottled up all the negative consequences of my feelings towards Austin. I just brushed them aside like they didn't matter. Now that I had finally chosen to acknowledge them, finally chosen to speak them out loud and now I couldn't shut up. Everything was coming out at once and I was at a lost to stop it. Plus I hadn't failed to notice that Austin was trying to stop me and was failing miserably.

"Ally, would you please calm down?" Austin pleaded with me again, only I was too far gone to listen to him. Instead my monolog continued.

"Oh wow. I should never agree to plan your wedding. I should have dropped out the minute I started having feelings for you. I knew I should of but I let Trish and Sinead talk me out of it. I shouldn't have listened!" I pulled at the roots of my hair.

I could handle this anymore. Tears were gathering in my eyes, threatening to brim out.

Austin was staring at me, not saying a word.

"Feelings?" He questioned, after a minute.

"I should have quit your account," I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes.

"Why Ally?" I was beyond irritated right now. I was overly stressed, emotional and now I was crying. So, naturally I said the first thing that came into my head. Only it was probably the worst thing I could have said.

"Because I love you!"

Complete silence followed my words. Did I really just say that out loud? Judging by the look of shock on both of our faces, yes I did.

SHIT!

We both remained in silence for a while just staring at each other, neither of us knowing what to say or do. I watched as the shocked look slowly disappeared from his face and was replaced with some emotion I couldn't place. But the fact that he wasn't smiling or showing any form of positivity at my confession sent any hopes I had crashing into the ground. I felt like my airways were closing up. My breathing had turned erratic and I was starting to feel very lightheaded. I need to get away from him.

So I ran.

I took off back up the beach, running as fast as I could on sand. Not daring to look back. Only I heard other footsteps behind me.

He was chasing me.

Why? Hadn't I embarrassed myself enough for one night? Why couldn't he just leave me?

"ALLY!" I heard him shout after me. There was no way I was going to stop. From somewhere I managed to find some energy which I used to push myself up that beach and into the house before he could catch me.

"ALLY! PLEASE WAIT!" he screamed as I ran through the back door of the Moon's house.

I didn't listen. Instead I carried on running. I was more than aware that my face was probably red and swollen from the tears, so the last thing I needed was to run into any of the Moon's. However, good fortune wasn't on my side tonight as the entire family was standing at the drinks table, chatting amongst themselves. I really didn't need them to know all this. Dez was the first to notice me, his frown caught Carrie's attention, and soon the entire family was looking at me with a look of horror. I stopped in front of them.

"Ally?" Mike asked, clearly concerned.

"What happened?" Dez asked. His voice was careful, but I could hear the intimidation and anger behind it.

"Who hurt you Ally?" Elliot asked, a furious look on his face.

Piper, Carrie and Mimi didn't say anything. The three of them had furious looks on their faces, but their eyes held sympathy. Piper looked ready to murder someone. They knew what the problem was.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. I was just about to say goodbye, when I heard his voice.

"ALLY!" I looked over my shoulder at his advancing figure, time to go.

"Bye," I said to the family and bolted for the front door. I was more than aware the family was following me. I ran down the front stairs and back up the path, opening the car as I went.

"Ally! Ally! Please listen to me," I heard Austin shout.

I jumped in my car, slamming the door shut as I went. I glanced back at the front door, where the family was. Elliot and Dez were standing in front of Austin, blocking him from getting to me. Piper and Carrie were glaring at Austin with a murderous looks, while Mimi and Mike were look between me and Austin, with looks of disappointment and sympathy on their faces.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Elliot shouted, furiously. I didn't wait to hear his response.

I caught Piper's eye and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. She shook her head and smiled gently at me. I smiled back before looking back at Austin.

He was staring desperately back at me, trying to push his way past his brothers while trying to ignore the questions his brothers were shouting at him.

"What did you do Austin?" Dez shouted.

I watched Austin for a second longer.

I have done some serious damage tonight, to my family, my friendship and possibly my career.

Tears continued falling from my eyes as I realized what I had done.

I swiftly drove away from the Moon's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh, what did Ally just did? Did you thought Austin was going to react that way? Do you think Ally should have stayed and listen what Austin had to say?<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review!**_

_**Shout out to Beauty Strays for being my 100 review! Thank you so much! I have a price for you, let me know if you would like me to write one shot for you and leave the prompt and I would gladly write it.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Happy live taping friday! **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: Confessions.<strong>_

As I closed my front door I was in hysterics.

The tears were endless and I could not stop them. I slid down the door, collapsing in a heap on the floor, crying my eyes out.

I can't believe I just did that.

I'm so stupid!

Who in their right mind tells a guy who is engaged that she loves him?

What was I expecting?

Seriously, was I expecting him to admit his undying love for me? For him to tell me that he didn't love Kira and that he didn't want to marry her. Was I expecting him to leave her for me? Did I seriously believe he would pick me over someone like Kira?

To answer my own questions, yes.

Part of me hoped that would all happen and now that it didn't happen I just felt stupid.

Stupid, alone and heartbroken.

This revelation brought on a whole new round of hysterical crying.

After 30 minutes of lying on the floor I finally found the energy to drag myself up. I showered and changed into shorts and t-shirt. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My skin was pale, my eyes were swollen and red; I looked a complete mess. Maybe that's why Austin didn't want me.

After my shower, I proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen where I poured myself a large vodka. I don't ever drink unless I'm at an event but right now I really needed it. I flinched as the vodka hit my throat. It was bloody gross. I think I'll drink something else after this. As I drank, I saw something flashing from the corner of my eye. It was the answering machine.

I pressed the play button expecting to hear my mother's voice. That is not who I got.

It was him.

"Ally? Are you there? Ally, please pick up. I really need to talk to you. Call me please."

"Leave me alone." I spoke out loud, even though there was no one to hear it. I pulled the lead out of the wall. I didn't want any calls; I just wanted to be on my own. The tears were starting up again. I grabbed a bottle of wine, a glass, a spoon and some ice cream from the freezer.

I threw myself down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Ironically the channel I flicked to was showing the Wedding Planner. I couldn't be bothered to search for something to watch so I just settled with the film.

I groaned and sighed at scenes that showed a similar reference to my life. I almost screamed when Mary refused to marry Massimo. What was her problem? Was it so hard to accept the guys love? She should be happy to have someone care about her!

Why couldn't I have an arranged marriage to a gorgeous Italian man?

Life isn't fair!

I bet Jennifer Lopez never had these problems.

I sighed heavily. I was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

How had I managed to screw everything up in one evening? I had been so careful not to give anything away and then in a moment of madness I scream it at him.

Brilliant.

Now he would tell his family, well except for the ones who already knew. Everyone was going to know. There was no way I would live this one down.

Everything was seriously fucked up.

As I ate my way through my second tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, the doorbell rang.

I looked over at the clock. It read 23:33. Who in their right mind was making house visits at this time?

Just ignore it!

The bell rang again, followed by tapping on the door. Clearly, whoever it was weren't planning on going away. I groaned, wiping away my tears as I pulled myself up off the sofa and made my way to the front door.

I pulled open the door.

The sight I was greeted with nearly sent me into shock.

I just stood staring, unable to form a proper sentence. After a few minutes of silence, my head started working again and I was able to greet my guest.

"Kira?" I stumbled out, still in shock.

"Hi Ally." She smiled, warm and gently.

I can't believe what I was seeing.

Kira was stood in front of me. However, she wasn't her normal self. She was wearing a pair of black track suit bottoms with a baggy black hoody and trainers. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had no makeup on. Okay, there's something very wrong.

"Kira. What are you doing here? When did you get back? Are you ok?" She can only answer one question at a time Ally, my mind decided to add to the situation.

"Not really." She said in soft voice, tears brimming in her eyes. Tears? Ok something was right about this.

I never saw Kira as someone who would cry real tears. Fake ones, when she doesn't get what she wants, then yes. But here she was. On my door step, in a tracksuit, no makeup, being polite and crying.

"Do you want to come in?" She nodded and smiled as I opened the door further to allow her to enter.

After she entered I closed the door behind her and walked back to the living room, Kira following.

"I'm sorry about this Ally. I just need to see you." Her voice was hoarse, she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Um...sit down Kira." I motioned to the sofa behind her. She was happy to oblige and sat down. To be honest she looked really weak, like she needed a rest.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to be a decent host.

"Please."

"Um...Water, tea, coffee?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" My eyes widened in shock. Guess she was having a bad day too.

"Yeah, sure" I walked into the kitchen, retrieving another bottle of wine (as I had drank the last one) and a spare glass before re-entering the living room. I poured Kira a generous glass and handed it to her. I topped up my glass before taking a seat on the other sofa.

I watched Kira for a few moments, trying to understand what was going on. I mean we were never really friends and being honest I didn't really like her that much and yet here she was sitting in my living room drinking my wine, looking like a shadow of the woman that had left for England only a few months ago. After wracking my brain for an explanation to all this, I gave up.

"What's going on Kira? When did you get back?" I decided to get right to the point of her visit.

"I just got back tonight," she said after taking a big gulp from her glass. "I got off a plane a few hours ago and went home. I was going to come to Piper and Elliot's thing but I'm really not in a celebrating mood. Plus, I don't know if you noticed or not, but Rosalie doesn't really like me. I didn't want to spoil her celebrations."

"So you came to see me?" Something about that didn't sound right. Why me? Unless it was about the wedding. "Wedding update?"

"No, not really," she said, looking down at her glass.

"Then what exactly do you want Kira?" I asked in confusion.

As soon as I asked that her eye snapped back to mine.

"I realized something. I was so blind I didn't see it," she said all this while looking directly into my eyes.

OH CRAP!

She knew.

She knew about everything that had happened between me and Austin.

Get down on your knees and start apologizing. Start crying if you need to. My mind had finally snapped.

I opened my mouth to beg for her forgiveness. I knew what I have done is wrong and I would promise to stay away from Austin.

"Look Kira. It's not what you think..."

"Yes it is," she cut me off. Tears started running down her face. Soon she was hysterically crying.

I moved to put my arm around her back, offering her support. More surprising was when she wrapped her arms around my neck and began crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kira," I whispered, rubbing her back.

Her crying fit, went on for another five minutes. I was completely clueless on how to comfort her so I just held her and patted her back until she was able to form a sentence. She kept sniffing and wiping her nose.

"Hold on." I let go of her and went over to side table and picked up the box of tissues before returning to Kira.

"Thanks," she sobbed as she took one tissue.

I placed the box of tissues on the coffee table before returning my attention to the nervous wreck of a woman in front of me.

"Sorry Alls," she laughed slightly, rubbing her eyes with the tissue before looking up at me. Her eyes were red raw.

"It's fine Kira," I tried to reassure her.

She sat staring at me and I didn't know what to do.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

I raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Honestly. Just tell me exactly what you think. Don't worry about my feelings." I answer after seeing the skepticism in my eyes.

How was I supposed to answer this? It had the possibility to backfire completely.

"Please Ally. Just tell me." Why did she care what I thought? When did she even start caring?

I looked into her eyes, trying to understand where this conversation was going. However, all I saw was desperation. Sighing, I gave in and decided to tell her.

"Kira, in all honestly I barely even know you, therefore I'm in no position to pass a judgment but from what I have seen first-hand... you're a bitch." I whispered that last word.

Her reaction was not what I was expecting. Instead of shouting and screaming before trying to slap me, she just smiled gently.

I was beyond confused right now. "That's what I thought. How do I come across as a bitch? "

Seriously!

What is with the personality quiz?

I felt like I was walking on very thin ice. I could say what I wanted but soon she would snap.

"I don't know."

Well done! Brilliant answer Ally!

"Please be honest. I need to know this." I groaned before granting her wish. Fine! She wanted the truth, I'd give it to her.

"I've been a planner for nearly five years. I've dealt with a lot. From demanding mother-in-law to spoilt brides but I have never had a bride like you before." I took a sip of my drink.

She asked for the truth.

"You can be so demanding, arrogant and so uncaring at the same time. Spoilt doesn't cover what you are. I mean you dumped your whole wedding on your fiancée and a woman you don't really know, so that you could swan off to England to do something completely pointless. Who does that?"

She remained silent but seemed to be taking in everything that I was saying.

"You have an amazing inability to accept any form of responsibility for anything. You're so selfish and then yet sometimes I catch this look in your eyes, such a caring look. I just don't understand." I let out a deep breath after my monologue, waiting for Kira to start.

Only she didn't.

She remained silent for a few more second before, looking back at me. Her eyes held a slight look of hurt in them, but she remained calm.

"How much do you know about me Ally?" She asked eventually.

"On a personal level, not much, that's not part of my job and I make an effort not to get emotionally involved with my clients." Oh wow, that's just a lie. "Also I don't read celebrity magazines or things like that." I admitted.

"Can I tell you?" No, you can't. I don't want to hear about your lavish upbringing. She took my silence as conformation for her to tell me what was really wrong.

"I'm sure you know about my parents. They made their fortune when they were young. They never wanted for anything and that caused them to become greedy I suppose. They started looking down on people, began thinking they were better than everyone else. Then they had me."

I can't believe I'm allowing her tell me all this. To be honest I didn't want to hear it, so I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Look Kira if you're going to start complaining about how difficult your life is then save it. Trust me when I say you have no idea how easy your life is. You wouldn't know what having a difficult life was if it slapped you in the face." I was getting beyond irritated now, and everything seemed to be falling out of my mouth. It wasn't until after my speech that I realized what I had just said.

SHIT!

She was going to fire me!

I flinched at that realization, waiting for her to explode in anger. However, she surprised me again by just smiling softly at me; a mixture of surprise, hurt and realization swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I tried to apologize. I can't believe I actually felt bad.

"It's ok Ally. I won't deny that I've had an easy life. A life millions of people would love to have. Your right, I don't know what a hard life is. Money has never been an issue for my family and naturally with me being the only child, they gave me everything. I'm spoilt." I snorted at that comment, which once again caused her to smile.

"Sorry." I wasn't but it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"It's fine Ally. Should I carry on?"

What harm could it do? Once she has finished her story she'll go away. I nodded my head slightly, signally for her to continue.

"I don't know if you'll believe this but when I was younger it really bothered me that I could get anything, when all I wanted was to spend time with my parents. They tried to replace their absence with material things. They were always working. In fact I hated it. I wasn't greedy, self-centered and egotistical, like most girls in my school were." Kira paused for a moment shaking her head, an unhappy smile on her face. This story was hardly making me feel sympathetic towards her.

Why was she even telling me this?

Maybe there was more to what she was saying. I mean judging by the mess she was currently in, something was seriously bothering her. So I did the good thing and kept my mouth shut. After a few more moments of silence Kira cleared her throat and then continued her story.

"Anyway, when I was nine years old, a family moved across the road from us. The Winter's family. Victoria, James and their daughter Amy. They weren't a wealthy family. The valued one another more than money. Amy was my age and was in my class in school, her parents had won a scholarship for Amy, that's why they had moved there. Even though we were from different backgrounds me and Amy hit it off straight away, we instantly became friends. We did everything together. Went shopping, slept over each other's houses, lay by the pool reading. She was like my sister, we were inseparable. Behind Amy's house was a wood. We used to climb the rocks over the river and explore. We even had a tree house there, which gave the most amazing views of the sunrise and sunset. We used to sneak and watch them. It was when I was 14 that things changed, everything changed when I started high school. "

Seriously what was all this about?

"My parents never paid much attention to me or the people I was friends with, they were never around long enough to, but suddenly they became aware of Amy's presence and they didn't approve. My parents are very highly respected and they have an image to uphold, they're strictly professional. It's always about wealth with them. They hated the fact I was spending so much time with someone who had no money. It was shameful and harmful to my image and theirs, were the sort of things they would say to me. They completely banned me from seeing Amy. No matter how hard I tried to see her, to protest to my parents, they wouldn't budge. Eventually I gave up trying to fight them and just did what I was told. I began ignoring her in school, I would disconnect her call every time she rang. It would completely break my heart to walk past her every day and see the pain in her eyes but I still never disobeyed my parents." Kira's voice had started to sound heavy and emotional; tears had started to brim in her eyes.

I took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently to encourage her to continue. She took another gulp of her wine before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"The first day of summer arrived, it was a beautiful day. I remember driving to school with the roof down, I was planning to go to the beach after school. When I got to school, instead of tutorial we were ushered into our assembly hall. The principle and several police officers were on the stage. I remember every single word that was said." Kira's tears were flowing heavily and a small sobbing sound kept leaving her throat. I didn't like where this was going.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have called you here to relay some very upsetting news. In the early hours of yesterday morning the body of Amy Winters was found. She had drowned in a river. We believe she was trying to cross the river by climbing on the rocks, where she slipped and banged her head." Kira was now hysterically crying, even I was crying. I wrapped my arms around her, as her head rested on my shoulder.

"She died Ally. She was only 15 years old and she died and all because I wasn't there to stop her falling." Kira was crying so hard that her entire body was shaking.

"I was so concerned with what my parents thought. I was so concerned with living up to my parent's expectations that I wasn't there for her. I wasn't there to go to our place together; I wasn't there when she needed me most. It's my fault."

"No Kira. Don't even think that. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault." I tried to reassure her. Her sobbing continued as I held onto her. I have never seen her like this and frankly it was scaring me.

It took a full 30 minutes and the whole box of tissues for her to calm down enough to talk properly.

"I'm sorry about that Ally." I raised an eyebrow at that. Why was she apologizing? She was seriously bothered by what had happened to Olivia and I felt really bad for her. Never thought that would happen.

"It's fine Kira. Honestly."

"It was after Amy's death that I truly realized how heartless my parents are. How much they focus on their wealth and status. I had practically to beg to go to Amy's funeral. After that, I changed; I was empty. I went to school studied hard, aced all my exams, got into an ivy league college but everything felt pointless. I guess bottling up emotions like that isn't good because when I started college I became so angry. I hated the life I lived. I hated my parents, well I thought I did. They didn't want a damaged status or a damaged family name; well that's what I was going to give them. My behavior spiraled out of control, the endless drinking and parties, the constant spoilt behavior. I had forgotten who I am." She looked up into my eyes once again. Some of the sadness seemed to disappeared but it was the first time I noticed that her eyes had lost their spark.

"I guess you've been wondering where I have been for the last week?" She asked, pulling me back into the present.

"I have wondered," I admitted. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I bumped into James and Victoria at the airport last week. They invited me to stay at theirs for a few days, just being around them felt amazing. It felt like Amy was still there with them. They made me remember who I am, the person everyone sees isn't me. I'm not happy pretending to be who I am. But it annoys my parents. It's not who I am and I know this doesn't justify my actions and behavior Ally but believe me when I say I'm so sorry for the way I've been since you met me. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Kira, it's fine," I reassured her.

"I am really sorry for coming to you with all this. I just really needed someone to talk to."

"Honestly Kira its fine. I mean we all have a past. They will all catch up to us eventually. You've been though a lot." It's true she was carrying some serious baggage.

"Thank you for listening Ally."

"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk, feel free to come to me." She smiled at me again.

"Well I guess I should get going," she said. "It's getting late"

"Yeah it is." I agreed with her, not really hearing what she had just said.

We both got up from the sofa and I escorted her to the door. Before she left she turned back to me.

"Thank you Ally, I have no idea what I would do without you. It's nice to have someone I can trust." I forced a smile but the guilt was seriously eating up my insides.

"It's fine Kira," I struggled out in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday. I can't wait to show you my dress." Some of the sparkle returned to her eyes as she said that.

"I can't wait either Kira." That was a lie but I was trying to be professional.

"Ok I'll see you later Ally." She pulled me into a soft hug before turning to leave and getting in her car.

I closed the front door, but didn't make a move towards the living room.

Did that just happen? I never expected that.

It turns out Kira was a completely different person to the one she portrayed herself to be. She was actually a genuine, lovely woman.

Then it hit me.

Austin!

I'm such a home wrecker. Slut would be a better word. With everything that was going on, my feelings for Austin, I had completely forgot about Kira and the deep feelings she had for him. When I first met Kira I didn't really like her. She came across as a stuck-up, bitchy, spoilt person. I never expected her to show up at my door and pour her heart out to me.

She was a completely different person to the person she portrayed herself to be and looking back I should have seen that.

She loved Austin and Austin loved her.

Not me.

They loved each other deeply.

I should never have agreed to plan their wedding because now, I was in deep.

Way too deep.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I needed to get out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think Ally is going to do? And what about Kira's confession, she is not as bad as it seems.<strong>_

_**Tell me what you think in a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Its so insane! 147 reviews! Awesome! **_

_**I had to make little changes in this chapter since you know Ally lives in Miami, not in Forks Washington. **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: Miami.<strong>_

"You have 17 new messages. Message one sent yesterday at 9:28pm. 'Ally? It's me. Please answer the phone. I need to talk to you, please it's important.'

"Message two sent yesterday at 9:37pm. Ally please. I'm begging you. Just ring me back."

There were 12 more messages from Austin all with similar dialogue. He was begging me to answer the phone. Saying there was something important he needed to tell me. There were two messages from Carrie, apologizing for the idiot of her brother and promising that she will see me soon. Then there were two messages from Piper, both involved a lot of swearing and threats to Austin's life.

However, none of this made me feel any better. I felt terrible about what had happened with Austin. It was beyond stupid that I had told him I loved him. But I was so frustrated with myself that I wasn't thinking. I just said the first thing that had appeared in my head which turned out to be the worst thing to say. His reaction to my confession said everything. Clearly he was shocked and not impressed. Part of me still registered that he had something to say to me but I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone to him let alone talk to him about what has happened.

Then add Kira's random visit. I mean that was so weird. I never would have guessed that Kira had a heart. I never would have known that she was actually a really emotional person who had been through a serious ordeal; someone who had been hurting inside for a long time. However, I was still weary of her. I mean it's not that I don't believe her but, as they say, leopards don't change their spots. I guess I was going to have to wait and see if she was actually being honest or everything that happened yesterday was an act. Time would tell.

My head was spinning. Everything was out of control. I felt like everything was pressing on top of me, trying to squeeze answers out of me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed to clear my head.

The last message was from Jayde. She was panicking, something about Kira's catering. I guess I had better deal with Jayde. The phone rang only once before she answered it.

"Ally!" Someone wasn't in a good mood.

"Jayde."

"Where are you?" I ignored her question and asked my own instead.

"What's the problem?"

"Ah Ally. The catering have completely screwed up the menu. They're saying they can't make those weird salmon rose things that Kira was asking for. They want to know what else they can make instead."

"I don't know. Jayde you're going to have to deal with this one yourself."

"Why."

"Because if they need a quick decision then I'm not there to do it." Jayde was silent for a moment before her voice turned suspicious.

"Where are you Ally?" I looked out of the window watching the world flash past.

"I'm on a plane Jayde."

"A plane? What the hell are you doing on a plane?"

"I'm going to my parents."

"What? Why?"

"I just need to get away for a while." Silence followed my last sentence.

"You mean from Austin." I flinched when she said his name.

"From all of it," I sighed.

"But Ally, the wedding…"

"Jayde, you are more than capable of keeping everything afloat while I'm away. Kira's back, so there is a lot to do, we can't afford to lose momentum. She's probably going to focus on outfits. So just humor her, but don't let her go over the top." Kira might have had an epiphany but I doubt her taste in clothing has changed. Judging by some of the outfits I've seen her in, she would need someone to rein her in.

"Wait she's back! When did she get back?"

"Last night."

"Right, ok then, look I get that you're away but if you come back and she's dead, then I can't be held responsible. I can't stand her and there is only so much of her attitude I can handle."

Images of last night jumped into my head. A very small, very faint smile appeared on my face as I remembered.

"Don't worry. I don't think she's going to be any trouble."

"Well I hope for her sake she isn't." Jayde paused for a moment before changing the subject.

"What should I tell them?"

"I don't know. Just don't tell them where I am. Please," I begged.

"Okay. Just don't stay away too long."

"I won't. I promise. I just need to get away from all this, just for a bit." My voice was starting to sound heavy.

"I know Ally." She was starting to sound sympathetic and I didn't want that.

"I'm going to turn my phone off so if you need me call me on my parent's number, it's on the system. Just don't give it to anyone else."

"I won't, don't worry. I will ring you if I need you though. Anyway, I've got a wedding to plan. I'll speak to you later ok?"

"Okay. Bye Jayde."

"Bye Alls," she replied before hanging up the phone.

As soon as the conversation was over, I turned off my phone and placed it in my bag. I relaxed back into my chair, my eyes returning to the scenery flashing passed me.

My destination: Miami, Florida.

My parents were both born and raised in Miami, so naturally I was born and raised there. The thing about living in my neighborhood is that everyone knows everyone, nothing is ever a secret, generations and generations of my family remain in Miami. However, I wasn't like that. I enjoyed my childhood and the early part of my teen years in Miami but I had always wanted to move away. To travel around the world, to live in a city that was loud, polluted, full of tall buildings. Of course everyone thought I was talking rubbish but when I hit my late teens, after an emotional breakdown, I fled from Miami and started my new life in New York.

My parents have always been supportive about my move and career. I haven't been home in about 3 years, something my mom hadn't failed to complain about every time she rang me. I missed them both deeply, and the one thing I need more now was my parents.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the plane landed. I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my bags and hurried of the plane. As soon as I stepped off the airport I was hit by the onslaught of sunshine. I smiled to my self.

Typical.

I got out of the airport and into the hire car office. It took half an hour to sort out my car, after filling in endless forms. By the time I had gotten into my hire car it was 8:30 in the evening, freezing cold and dark. I turned the heater up full blast, trying to warm up. I had forgotten how cold it can get here at nights.

The drive didn't take long but it gave me time to think and remember.

I hated it. I didn't want to think about the mess I was currently in. I tried to banish the thoughts from my head.

As I drove the car past the welcome board of Miami I sighed in relief. It was more beautiful then I remembered. As I drove past different area of the town I was hit with memories. I found myself giggling, laughing and smiling.

Okay, I'll admit it. I did miss Miami.

After a quick drive around the town for memorabilia purposes I pulled up to my parents' house. Nothing had changed. My parents still lived in the same white, two story house I bought them as soon as I became professional. There were no cars in the drive so I guessed they were both out.

I parked in the drive, grabbed my bags and ran from the car and onto the porch. I found the keys and opened the door.

The interior had changed from my last visit. Last time the living room was bright pink and yellow and it was completely hideous. However, now it had more of a relaxed theme. The yellow and pink had been replaced with reds, browns and neutral colors. The fire place was still intact. Above the fire place was our family portrait. It was really cozy and welcoming.

I placed my bags down in living room, removed my shoes and coat before curling into a ball on one of the sofas. As soon as I had relaxed into the sofa my brain automatically jumped to Austin.

I lay there thinking and re -thinking over everything that had happened. I remembered everything from our first meeting, to how he taught me how to dance, the necklace that currently hung around my neck, the song he sang and then I remembered everything that had happened only yesterday. How I had completely ruined everything I had with Austin and probably the Moon's.

Very soon, I was hysterical crying, and gasping for air. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I heard the front door open and someone gasp. I lifted my head from the pillow I was crying into, to see who it was. There, staring back at me, was my mom.

"Ally?" I nodded as her eyes zeroed in on the tears on my cheek, a look of horror and pain on her face as she registered the state I was in.

"Oh my gosh." She ran towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"Mommy," I whimpered into her chest, feeling like the little girl I used to be.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She spoke in a gentle voice that I missed so much, while rubbing my back. That notion made me cry even harder. "I...I...missed...you..."I tried to say, I have no idea if she understood.

"Shhh… Honey don't try to talk." Mom sat back on the sofa, with me in her arms and my head on her chest.

I don't know how long I cried, but it felt like years. I had built up so much over the years but I never let it out, I just bottled it up. I had opened the gates slightly but all of it seemed to be coming out all at once. Mom didn't say anything, she just held me and let cry until I fell unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I woke the next morning, I had no idea where I was. This room was brown and white with built in wardrobes and storage. It was pretty but this wasn't my bedroom.

As I lay in the comfy bed, yesterday's events came back to me. I remember coming home to my parents, I remember having a breakdown and my mom finding me and holding me as I cried myself to sleep. But that still didn't explain how I got into this bedroom. The last time I checked my room was blue and had a retro theme.

Giving up, I climbed out of the bed, grabbed my wash bag and made my way to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth and my hair, my eyes continually flashed to the necklace around my neck. I really should take it off but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead I placed under my top, out of sight, out of mind, as they say.

I left the bathroom and made my way down the stairs. When I got to the bottom step I heard music playing.

Oh dear. What on earth were they doing?

I made my way toward the music, only to find my parent dancing around the kitchen. My mom still in her PJ's and my dad dressed for work.

They hadn't spotted me yet. So I took the opportunity to look at them properly. My Mom looked exactly like me, only she was glowing. She had brown eyes and short brown hair. She had cut it years ago in hopes of changing up her style. She was an eccentric, hyperactive, bubbly person. It was hard not to love her. My dad owns a music store, Sonic Boom. He also had brown eyes with black curly hair. He looked like a strict parent but really he was a teddy bear. He was only a teddy at home.

What hit most was they were both glowing with happiness, just happy to be in each other's company. I smiled at that and decided it was time to make my presence known.

"What are you doing?"

As soon as they noticed me, Lester let go of Penny and grabbed my hand pulling me in for a dance. He spun me around the kitchen as I giggled my head off.

"Hello sweetheart. It's a shame you couldn't stay awake until I got home last night. I had to carry you up stairs and everything."

"Sorry daddy," I said as we sat down at the table

"It's ok. Your mother mentioned you fell asleep as soon as you got in." It didn't quite happen that way. I looked over at my mom who just winked at me while frying something in pan.

"Yeah, it was a busy day. I was really tired."

"It's good to have you here honey, how long you here for?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"A few days, maybe a week, I'm not too sure."

Penny danced toward the table and placed a plate of pancakes and strawberries on front of me. I smiled down at my plate. She used to make this for me every morning when I lived here. I couldn't get enough of them. I felt carefree for once.

"Well make sure you have a day of your old man before you leave." Lester continued the conversation.

"I promise dad." "Well I better get going. We'll all go out for dinner later ok."

"Okay." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "See you Alls." He moved to give my Mom a long kiss, I cringed.

"Please guys. I'm eating here." It was an act of course. I didn't mind them showing affection for each other.

"Shut it." My dad turned her slightly before returning to the kiss. I giggled and carried on eating.

"See you later honey," Lester said before leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs to finish getting ready. As soon as he was clear of the stairs I turned to Penny.

"Thanks for not saying anything Mom. I honestly wouldn't know what to say to him."

"It's fine honey, trust me I know how your father can be," she said in a soft, caring, motherly voice.

But her whole body language and voice changed as she said her next sentence. Her voice was worried and demanding.

"However, at some point you will tell me exactly what's going on. I have never seen you like that before and I don't ever want to again." I nodded my head, not daring to argue with her when she spoke to me like this.

"I promise." Her whole body language changed again, relaxing back into her normal happy self.

"Good. Now I'm going to get ready, and then we can spend the day together ok?" she chirped, I had forgotten how hyper my Mom is.

"I'd love to Mom."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She kissed my cheek before dancing out of the kitchen.

I giggled at her behavior.

In ways I envied my parents relationship. They had met in high school and fell in love immediately. They were married just as they left high school and had me only six months into their marriage. Many people stereotyped them saying that it wouldn't last. That wasn't the case. They were still in love as much today as they were 24 years ago. I wish I had that. I wished that I had someone who loved me with all their heart.

Stop it Ally!

I had to stop thinking things like that. I was only depressing myself even more.

As I finished my pancakes, the doorbell rang.

Who is that?

I climbed down off the stool and made my way towards the front door. I pulled open the door and was greeted by a sight I wasn't expecting to see. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't expecting to see me either.

"Ally?" I smiled brightly as he spoke my name.

"Hello Gavin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is Gavin? And what about Austin? <strong>_

_**Tell me what did you think of the chapter in a beautiful review.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello lovely readers! Have I told you how much I love you? Thank you so much for the support for this story! I'm really thankful for everything! **_

_**I was planning on updating sooner today but I went house hunting since I'm moving and I had some appointments today but here's today chapter. **_

_**I want to respond to everyone's reviews, so if you are a guest and you would like me to answer any of your reviews or just thank you for reading and reviewing leave me either a twitter or a email address. Sorry if yesterday's chapter was shorter, I had to erase a lot of things and change too so they could fit in the Austin & Ally universe. **_

_**You can follow me on twitter LionYLamb_Love or Its_OnlyLove where I retweet a lot about a lot of things.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Welcome Back.<strong>_

My head was spinning like crazy, my hands were wet and my breathing was heavy. I couldn't believe who I was seeing and clearly neither could he.

We both continued to stare at each other. Not saying a word.

I haven't seen Gavin since the day of my 19th birthday. I had skipped town the day after without a goodbye. Every time he had tried to call me after my disappearance I wouldn't answer the phone. I also made my parents promise not to tell him where I had gone. On the rare occasions that I returned home for Christmas or another holiday, I stayed far away of his house.

Standing in front of him now I can see that he has changed so much. He was still lanky and cute as I remembered. His jaw was now squared off and his cheekbones sharper. His long brunette hair was now short and spiky.

This may be inappropriate, but he was seriously hot. He looked like he had done well for himself.

Judging by his clothing, he now worked for my dad. To be honest, that wasn't surprising. My dad had always liked Gavin, so naturally he would he take him under his wing.

He looked good in the Sonic Boom uniform.

I couldn't stop staring.

Even with a shirt on I could see the outline of his abs and muscles.

"Ally?" I tore my eyes away from his body as Gavin called my name. I looked back up into his deep brown eyes. My mouth was really dry but I forced myself to talk. I nodded my head before answering him.

"Hello Gavin." He stared at me for a second longer, not saying a word but looking me up and down, analyzing my body. I suddenly became aware of the fact I was in shorts and thin strapped top. I had the urge to wrap my arms around my body in a failed attempt to cover myself up but my mind was still too busy focusing on Gavin to even register anything that I needed.

"Ally," he whispered so softly I struggled to hear it.

My eyes returned to his once again, seconds later an excited smile stretched across his face. He ran forward pulling me into a tight hug, completely lifting me off the ground and spinning me round. Before I could help myself I was laughing and enjoying being in his arms.

I hadn't realized just how much I missed him.

He placed me back on the ground, letting go of me but still smiling.

"How you been stranger?"

"I've been good. How are you? You look so different." I had so many questions. They were all coming out at once. But for the first time since I got here I actually felt happy and my mind was nowhere near the cause of my sudden appearance in Miami.

"Thanks Alls, I've been amazing. You look incredible." His eyes scanned me from head to toe once more.

"Thanks," I giggled gently.

Once again silence fell between us and a slight amount of tension appeared between us.

"You're back?" He asked. I nodded gently, suddenly feeling really low.

"Yeah, only for a while though."

"What brings you back?" Gavin's comment brought back the pain and emptiness I felt.

I wrapped an arm around my chest, trying to hold myself together. I shouldn't be feeling like this. It was seriously unnatural for one person to have such a hold over another. I really wanted to avoid this conversation, but I knew I was going to have to talk about it eventually.

I took a very deep breath. As I was about to answer his question, Lester appeared next to me.

"Ah Gavin you're here. Good, on time as usual."

Saved by Lester, I let out a deep breath.

"Morning Lester." Gavin nods his head toward Lester.

"Well we better get going. I'll see you later Alls. We'll go out for dinner tonight ok."

"Ok daddy. Have a good day." I kissed his cheek.

"I will and look after your mother," he added with wide eyes.

He had a point. My mom and shopping was a scary thing, she was almost as bad as Carrie. Another slight sting shot through me as I thought of Carrie.

Lester kissed my cheek before walking out the door, down the path and getting into the police car. I watched as the car drove out of view before closing the door and proceeding up stairs to get ready.

I walked into the bathroom, removing my clothes as I went. I turned the shower on full blast allowing the boiling water to wash over my skin. It did nothing to relax me. With Austin, Kira and now Gavin on my mind, there was no way I was relaxing.

After 20 minutes in the shower I stumbled out, wrapping the towel around me. As I ran the brush through my hair, my mind wondered to Gavin.

Gavin Young.

My best friend from childhood.

My first boyfriend.

My first kiss.

My first true love.

Me and Gavin met when we were about three years old. My mom was best friends with his mom when they were young. They went through school together. My mom had me just as she left high school and only a few months before me Gavin came along. Naturally, with parents as close as ours, me and Gavin were around each other a lot, so naturally we would become close. He was my best friend from the first day I met him. He gave me his ice cream when I dropped mine, he would help me up onto the table so we could reach the biscuit tin, he looked out for me through school and even hit Steven Adams when he poured paint in my hair. We were really close, it was natural that we became that close but of course everything fell apart.

Anything to do with my love life always did, hence the situation I find myself in now. I always fell for the wrong guy, you think I would have learned my lesson by now.

"Ally? Darling are you ready?" My mom's loud excited voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm nearly ready. I'll be down in a minute," I called back.

"Ok sweetie," she said before making her way back down the stairs.

I listened to her retreating footsteps. When I heard her heels hit the wooden floor in the living room, I returned my attention to myself. Somehow in my daze I had dressed myself. It wasn't my usual clothing, it was baggy jeans and converses but at least I was comfortable. I ran a brush through my hair before grabbing my bag and making my way down stairs.

"You ready honey?" Penny asked as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom! Can we please sit down? My legs are killing me." I called to mom, who was holding up a dodgy looking pair of orange heels.

I'm not kidding when I say we've been walking around this mall for about five hours.

Now I love shopping as much as the next women but right now the only thing I want to do is was crawl under my bed covers and forget everything that was happening to me right now. Shopping was the last thing on my mind. The only thing on my mind is Austin. His voice, his face, the way he smelt, everything.

Oh dear, here we go again.

"MOM!"

My frustration at the fact I was thinking about him again leaked out into my voice. I shouted a lot louder then I meant to but hey, it got her attention. She stopped inspecting the shoes and turned to face me, a look of worry on her face.

"Ally? What's wrong sweetie?" Her eyes were wide with worry, mostly because I just screamed at her. Never in my life have I raised my voice to either one of my parents and here I am, in the middle of a shoe store screaming at her. Looking into her eyes I could see nothing but concern and worry, and that wasn't fair, this wasn't her fault.

"Umm...Those shoes are terrible." I forced a smile and tried to change the subject in order to get that look out of her eyes.

It worked, but not the way I planned it to. The wide eyed, worried look was quickly replaced with a narrowed eyed, suspicious look. There was no way she was going to let this one go.

"Let's go eat," she said, the cheap orange shoes abandoned.

"What about the shoes?"

"Nah, your right, they're terrible. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store.

She practically dragged me into the first restaurant she saw, which happened to be Chinese. We were seated quickly. I ordered food and drinks for the both of us, as my mom had bumped into some people she knew and was chatting animatedly to them.

Once she finished socializing with the people on the next table, her attention turned back to me and the suspicion grew in her eyes. However, she didn't say anything. She just stared at me like she waiting for something. Of course, me being the way I am meant there was no way in hell I was going to be the first one to break the silence.

However, the one thing I had forgotten was that I was my mother's child and she was just as stubborn as I was.

Silence lasted into the meal, until finally my mother's patience withered.

"So...You want to tell me what's going on?"

"No, not really." I didn't look up from my noodles as I replied.

"Tough. Start talking." Her voice had taken on a stern tone.

I looked up for my food into her waiting eyes. There was no way I was going to get away with not telling her truth. Sighing I pushed my plate away and began my story. I told her how I had been asked to plan one of the most exclusive weddings of the year. I told all about Austin and Kira. How close me and Austin had become and how my feelings changed. How everything has fallen apart because of my stupid behavior.

Penny remained silent throughout the story; she listened to everything I had to say without interrupting once.

Which was a bloody miracle for my mom.

I managed to tell most of the story without getting to emotional but obviously as I got closer to the end of it, the tears started pouring from my eyes, closely followed by these weird sobbing noises.

Once again I found myself crying into my mother chest as she tried to calm me down.

Believe it or not we ended the shopping trip early and went home.

I had stopped crying but I still felt like crap.

Me and Penny, were sitting in front of the fire, watching 'Sex in the City' and eating chocolate strawberries by the time Lester arrived home. He came in, taking off his shoes before walking into the living room. He took a look at scene in front of him. He raised an eyebrow but otherwise chose to ignore us.

"Hello darling. How was shopping?" I didn't answer him, what was I supposed to say.

"It was great love. We came home early though, Ally felt a little sick." Penny jumped in to save my skin once again.

"Sick? What's wrong Alls? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad. I think it was just tiredness but I'm fine now. Honest."

"Oh ok then. That's good actually because we've been invited to dinner tonight," Lester informed us.

"Really? That's nice," Penny added to the conversation.

"By who?" I asked, suddenly feeling very suspicious. I had a feeling about whom it might be but I hoped I had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Lester heard the hesitation in my voice, it was now his turn to look at me with worry.

"Umm...well Carter and Gavin invited us. We don't have to go Alls."

Ah of course. I really hoped that my guess was wrong but since though good luck seems to be completing avoiding me lately.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As we drove down the once familiar roads towards the one place I had tried to run from, I was actually starting to feel sick.

This house held so many memories for me. Some of them there good but some weren't as positive. When I was with Gavin I spent a lot of time down here..

We pulled up in front a large, one floor house. I stumbled out of the car and walked behind my parents as we made our way up the stairs and onto the porch. Waiting to greet us was Carter Young. He looked exactly the Dallase as the last time I had seen him. Long Young hair, wrinkles around his eyes.

"Hello Ally."

"Hi Carter. How are you? You look good." He smiled and let go of my hand.

"I'm glad your back Alls. Now maybe these two will stop going on about you." He motioned toward my parents who both looked embarrassed. I laugh at their facial expressions.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go inside should we?" Lester didn't wait for a reply as he walked passed Carter into the house, Carter followed seconds after. My mom winked at me and then followed my dad and Carter.

I took a deep breath before I began my walk into one of the places I had tried to escape.

As soon as I had put my foot in the door, I was literally jumped and being pulled from one set of arms to another.

Aww, I missed them all so much.

I returned each and every hug with as much force as I could manage; mostly because they were all five times my size and wouldn't feel anything if I didn't use strength. As each hug occurred I took a few seconds to look at each of them. Gavin, Paul, Billy, Ethan; they had all grown in muscle.

What were they feeding this lot as they grew up?

After the initial hellos and everyone had sat down, I was actually able to see who was in the room.

Penny was in animated conversation with Sue while Carter, Lester, Gavin, Paul, Billy and Ethan were all sitting in front of the TV watching a football game and screaming at the TV. Dallas and Emily were snuggled close together on a sofa, her head resting on his shoulder as they whispered softly to each other. Just looking at them brought to mind someone who I hadn't seen yet. If Sue was here then they must be.

My eyes wondered to back corner, where I knew I would find the person I was looking for. In the corner, sitting on her own, reading a book was Cassidy.

Cassidy had always been a lot more reserved. At one point she hated my gusts but it's amazing how going through a very similar situation managed to bring us close together.

She didn't look up from her book as I made my way over and took the seat next to her.

"Welcome back Ally," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Thanks. It feels weird being back."

After I had spoken, she finally looked up from her book. She smiled a bright smile. I loved her smile. It lit up her whole face making her look like a completely different woman who wasn't carrying around so much heartache.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too C," I said before pulling her into a hug. We hugged each other for a few moments, tightly before pulling away.

"So...how's everything been?" I motioned my head gently toward Dallas and Emily on the sofa. Cassidy's eyes flicked over to the two of them very briefly before returning to mine. She smiled sadly before sighing gently.

"Everything is pretty much the same. I can't take it anymore A. Don't say anything but I think I'm going to move."

"Move? Where?" "I haven't figured that out just yet. But I can't stay here. You of all people must understand that." I watched some of the hope fall from her eyes as she said that.

The thing is I did understand.

"Of course I understand. I did what you're planning to do years ago. You know you can come to stay with me right?"

"Really?" That hope reappeared in her eyes at my offer.

"Yes really. But make sure it's what you want to do. All your family is here, this is your home. Make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

"I will. Thanks Alls." She hugged me once again, only much tighter than usual.

"So...why are you really here?" That took me completely off guard. I try to smile innocently.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy's eyes narrowed into slits as she took in my innocent exterior.

"Ally, please don't try to insult my intelligence. I know you. I completely love your job, your friends, the whole life you have created for yourself. You hated growing up here, you managed to escape from this hell hole, so I'm sorry I don't believe that everything is ok. Clearly something big has happened to make you come back here. So, either you tell me or I force it out of you. It's your choice." I flinched at the choices I was given.

"Are those the only options?"

"Ally!" She was getting irritated now.

"Alright, you're right I guess. I just needed a break from my so called wonderful life."

"What happened?"

"I was stupid. I have an account at work, quite an important one. You've heard of Kira Starr and Austin Moon right?" Saying his name hurt so badly, I wrapped my arms around myself once again.

This seriously needed to stop.

"Oh poor you, how do you deal with her? I can't stand her."

I remember the session I had with Kira only the previous day and frowned.

"She's not that bad. You just have to get to know her." Oh my God. Did I just defend Kira?

"Yeah sure." Cassidy just rolled her eyes at me.

"Carry on."

I sighed and for the second time today I retold the story of what has happened. Cassidy's reaction was different from my moms. She wasn't happy with me. She thought that I was careless to get so involved. However, she also blamed Austin for his role in this. She also thought Kira was weird and that it was wrong that I had ran but she understood why I had done it. That's one thing about Cassidy. She doesn't hesitate to tell you how it is and what she thinks. She won't sugar coat anything for anyone.

Just as we finished talking about Austin, the front door flew open and standing there was someone who I had deeply missed. His eyes shot straight to mine and a massive smile graced his lips.

"ALLY!" He launched himself across the room, literally pulling out of my seat, lifting me into the air in a bone crushing hug which reminded me of Emmett.

"Seth, try not to kill her," Cassidy said next to me.

He ignored is sisters comment and laughed.

Little Seth was no longer little. He had huge build, short, dark hair and a smile that would make almost every girl within a five mile radius fall in love with him. He actually reminded me of a young Gavin.

Just as Seth released me from his death grip, my eyes flickered to the door he had just entered through, as someone was standing in the door way.

I froze in shock at the person walking into the living room.

The entire room fell silent as we stared at each other.

"Hello again Ally." Hearing my name, snapped me out of my staring. I cleared my voice before replying.

"Hello Brooke." I managed to choke out as I watched Gavin leave his position on the sofa and wrap his arms around her.

Brooke Dwyer.

I could help but look at her.

She looked almost exactly the same as she did the last time I saw her. She was the same age as me. With long bronze hair, deep brown eyes and a slim body.

Well there was a significant difference. That difference happened to be her bulging, round stomach.

She was pregnant.

I felt all the breath I had leave my body.

Brooke had come to town when I was 16 years old. Naturally being the new girl everyone stared and gawked at her. I actually felt sorry for her. She sat next to me in English, and thanks to our English teacher we were assigned a project together. Something about Shakespeare I think. Anyway, we ended up spending a lot of time around each other so it was naturally when we became really good friends. We did everything together. Then she met Gavin. I knew I was in trouble the very second their eyes met. You could practically feel the chemistry and connection between the two of them. Very slowly Gavin and I started to fall distant. We never spent much time together and the time we did felt tense and uncomfortable. After two and a half months of this, we came to a head.

He promised me that he hadn't done anything with her, that he could never hurt me like that. However, he did have feelings for Brooke, deep feelings. That was all I needed to hear. Gavin and I split after that and I became really close with Cassidy. She had been through the exact same thing with Dallas and Emily. She knew how I was feeling; she knew the act I used to put up around people so they couldn't see how much I was hurting. She supported and helped me through it all. It completely broke my heart to give up Gavin and what we had but I knew he really cared about Brooke and she really cared about him.

They were meant to be together.

I spent two years watching them date, watching them fall deeply in love with each other. Gavin proposed to Brooke five months before our graduation. That was the last straw for me. I wanted out. I needed to get out. I changed my college opinions, for something that was further away. I graduated and spent my summer rearranging all my plans. I promised my parents I would stay and celebrate my birthday with them. The day after I packed up the car and drove away from Miami, never looking back.

Don't get me wrong I was happy for them, both of them. They were both lovely people who deserved happiness. But I couldn't stay around and watch. I guess the saying 'Time heals all wounds' actually works.

I've done a lot of moving on in the last five years. I held no resentment toward either of them. They seemed just as perfectly happy now as they did then. They were married, settled down and judging by the looks of it they were expecting a child.

"You look good," I said, a smile gracing my lips.

Everyone in the room seemed to let out a large breath and the tension completely disappeared.

"So do you." That was true.

She did look amazing. She had a warm pregnancy glow to her skin. She was radiant.

After the reunions were over the night went fast.

There were a few awkward moments like when Jared asked what brought me back to Miami, or a few times I would catch Gavin staring at me with narrowed eyes. He knew something was wrong. However, he didn't comment.

I laughed, smiled and made comments when it was needed, but I generally kept to myself.

My thoughts were still on Austin. Before I knew it I was on way back to my parents' house.

I ran away years ago so that I wouldn't have face the fact that the guy that I had fallen in love with had fallen in love with someone else.

I ran from watching them live happily together, I ran from pretending that I was ok with everything.

I made a life for myself, somewhere far away. Only I managed to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

When things got difficult, I panicked.

What do I do when I panic?

I ran.

Just like I always do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that wasn't as bad as we thought, what about Ally's past with Gavin? And poor Cassidy. <strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. No Austin in this chapter yet, but we have a good Gavin and Ally moment. **_

_**I don't know if it rains a lot in Miami. **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Revelations.<strong>_

Heavy rain hammering against the roof woke me again.

I sighed before rolling over to find out the time. It was only 4:00 in the morning.

I have been waking up at weird times like this over the last five days. It was beyond frustrating because I wasn't sleeping properly. I was going to bed in the early hours of the morning and then waking up on the hour, every hour.

I was beyond tired. However, I couldn't find a way to close my mind down in order for me to sleep. Every time I relaxed Austin would jump into my thoughts. I had been avoiding trying to think about him during the day, which was easier said than done. The smallest thing, the simplest thing, would remind me of him or one of the Moon's then my breathing would increase to the point of hyperventilation, my vision would blur, pain would shoot through my body and I would attempt to hold myself to together and uphold a happy exterior so nobody could see how much I'm hurting.

The only person who wasn't fooled by my act was Cassidy.

Thinking about Cassidy brought my plans for today to the front of my mind. I sighed once again before dragging myself out of bed and through my morning routine. After I was fully dressed, hair neat and tidy, I made my way out to the rental car and began my journey.

For once, the sun was shining in Miami. It wasn't exactly hot but it was pleasant enough for me to leave the house in a short sleeve shirt and cardigan.

My destination was Cassidy's house.

She was still determined to move to New York with me. No matter what I said to her, she wouldn't sway. I had promised her she could come with me and I had no intention of going back on that promise. I just wanted her to be sure that she wanted to do this so I had come up with the idea to delay her slightly.

Well, she seemed sure; I just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

So, now I was helping her plan her move, without telling anyone what she was planning. All the guys had gone fishing or something so I knew it was safe to be down in La Push.

I pulled up in front of Cassidy's house which looked very similar to Gavin's house. All the houses on La Push looked similar. I stumbled out of the car and walked into the house without knocking. I had been doing this since I was 15 years old, with Sue's permission obviously.

I walked into the kitchen to see Cassidy sitting at the table reading a book and eating a bowl of cornflakes.

"Hey A," she said, looking up from the book.

"You look like hell." I smiled at her comment, she was always so lovely. I placed my bag down near the table before taking a seat opposite Cassidy.

"Morning Cassidy," I said, getting a cup and pouring some coffee into the cup.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes before Cassidy put down her book.

We both started to plan her moving arrangements, what she would take and how we can find her a job.

"So when are we going back?" she asked after a while.

Here we go.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh really? What's wrong?" She tried to put on brave act but I could see the worry in her face and body language.

"I think we should wait a few weeks for you to come to New York."

"What?" Hurt and pain crossed her facial expressions and she made no attempt to hide it. "Ally please don't do this. Don't change your mind."

"Cassidy calm down." I tried to reason with her. She had completely misunderstood what I was trying to say.

"Ally please." I swear I saw water gather in her eyes.

"Cassidy I'm not changing my mind." I grabbed her hand across the table, squeezing it.

"Promise." Her breathing was returning to normal.

"Yes, I promise you. Just let me sort things out first then you can come down a month or so after. Also it gives you time to discuss all this with everyone."

The look she gave me after I had said that had me backtracking fast.

"At least tell your mom Cassidy. You're her daughter; she has a right to know where you are." For once, I saw compassion in her eyes.

"Alright I'll tell her and maybe Seth."

Well that was probably as good as I was going to get.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging around her house. We avoided talking about Gavin, Austin and the move and just enjoyed being around each other again. I had really missed her and had been trying to spend as much time between her and my parents as possible.

We were both in our own world and I had lost track of time. It was only when I looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set that brought me back to the present.

"What's the time?" I asked in a panic. Cassidy raised an eyebrow at my sudden mood change.

"4:00. Why?" four o'clock! The guys were due back at 4.

Time to go, I think.

"I better go. Everyone is going to be home soon." I stood up, picking up my bag.

"You avoiding someone Alls?" Cassidy's voice turned smug once again. She knew full well I was. I rolled my eyes at her before kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye Cassidy!" I ignored her comment and made my way towards the door.

"Love you Alls," she called back as I opened her front door, I almost walked into someone.

I looked up to say sorry. But as I made eye contact with the person in question my apology got stuck in my throat.

Gavin.

Why does he always show up at the wrong time?

I had been avoiding Gavin like the plague.

I knew that he knew there was something wrong. Just like Cassidy, he knew how much I had grown to love my life, especially now that I was away from Miami. So for me to even consider coming back here without been forced by parents, something was very wrong. I just didn't have the guts to face him, I couldn't look him in his face and tell him what had happened. However, it seems that fate wasn't going to let me escape this time. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me with suspicious eyes.

"Hey," I said, trying to break the tension.

Before I had time to register anything, Gavin had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and was running out of his house and down the beach.

It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up with the current situation. When it did, I began kicking and shouting like a child. Hey, he was treating me like a child then I might as well act like one.

"GAVIN! PUT ME DOWN!" I kicked and screamed but he just ignored me, tightened his grip and continued down the beach.

After a few minutes of childish behavior I came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to listen to me.

Sighing, I gave up and relaxed.

Eventually we came to spot on the beach that was enclosed with rocks; it gave the illusion of being your own private beach. Gavin and I used to come here after school and just enjoy the peace and quiet and watch the sun set. Gavin released me from his grip and I literally fell off his shoulder and into the sand.

Slightly shocked, I sat up and spat out the sand that entered my mouth before rounding on Gavin.

He was standing over me, the sun hitting his body making him glisten.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to you, since you seem to be completely avoiding me, I figured this was the only way to get your attention."

"What, by kidnapping me? This is an arrest-able offense. You should know that in your line of work."

He didn't even bother answer me, he just rolled his eyes at me instead.

"Well, if you wanted to talk to me you could've just asked." It seemed like he hadn't heard me.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

He heard that.

His eyes narrowed and an angry expression appeared on his face.

"You're not avoiding me huh, Ally please don't try to insult my intelligence. You been avoiding me and we both know it. What I don't know is why?"

I turned my head to look at the waves of the sea crashing into the beach. I just couldn't look him directly in his eyes. I didn't want him to see the tears that brewing in my eyes.

"You would never have hidden things from me before. You would always tell me what was on your mind." He was right.

I never would have hidden something like this from him, he was my best friend. However, this realization didn't make me feel guilty, it made me feel irritated and slightly pissed off.

"That was a long time ago Gavin. A lot has changed since then. It actually has nothing to do with you what is going on with me."

"The hell it isn't. I care about you, Alls I don't want to see you like this. You may have avoided being near me but that doesn't mean I haven't seen you. You look lifeless Ally, there's no spark in your eyes."

"OH NOW YOU CARE! You haven't given a shit about me since you met Brooke. You didn't care about me when she came into the picture so don't you dare stand there and tell me that you give a shit about what I'm going through." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Then the second I saw hurt appear in his eyes, I felt terrible.

I have never blamed Gavin or Brooke for what happened.

I came to the conclusion that it was love. And love always finds a way to fuck you over. Love is poisonous.

"I deserved that," he said as he sat down on the sand next to me.

"No you didn't. I'm sorry." This time I couldn't stop a few stray tears from falling from my eyes.

I watched as Gavin's eyes narrowed in on the droplets and his face softened. He slid closer until he was directly in front of me, slowly lifting his hand to rest against my cheek.

"Ally," he whispered my name so gently, so softly. He gently wiped away my tears.

"Talk to me. Please," he whispered, holding my gaze. It was easy to see how I had fallen for him in the first place. Would it be that bad to tell him?

I mean I have trusted Gavin with so many secrets and problems before and he has never once betrayed me and told anyone.

This wasn't really a secret. I just couldn't face him knowing that I had made a really big mistake that involved my feelings.

I couldn't bear to see him pity me.

However, right now I felt like he was the only person I needed to talk to.

Sensing my hesitation, Gavin grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I met someone." He raised his eyebrows at that.

"But that's a good thing right?" I giggled humorlessly at his confusion.

"If only it was that simple. It would be a good thing if he wasn't the groom of the wedding that I'm planning."

"Wait. You mean you're in love with Austin Moon?" His voice was full of shock.

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"How did you know?"

"Brooke read in a magazine that you were planning his wedding. You may not be here anymore Alls but that doesn't mean that we don't like to know how you're doing." I blushed at that. It was nice to know that people cared.

I swallowed a lump that had grown throat and continued my story.

"Yeah, it's right. I am planning his wedding to Kira Starr. I had planned a wedding for the Moon family before and I got really close to the family but I never met Austin, he was always away on work. After that wedding, I somewhat lost contact with the Moon's and then this came up. Naturally I jumped at the chance. Everything started out as normal. It was all typical wedding planning of a spoilt woman. I had sorted the venue, everything was going fine. Then Kira decided she was going to England to film at TV show or something and she basically left me and Austin to plan everything. We ended spending a lot of time together and feelings developed. Well, on my side anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized I had fallen for him, but I hid it. I didn't tell him or say anything. Then about a week ago I was at a party and we got into a heated argument and I told him. No sorry, shouted it at him." I choked on my voice and the tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"Ally." Gavin wrapped his arms around me but I didn't allow him to talk. I needed to get this out in one swoop without being interrupted.

"Naturally I scared the poor guy to death. He was in complete shock with nothing but a blank look on his face. He didn't say anything. He looked so emotionless." I leaned my head forward, closing my eyes, trying my best not to relive everything that had happened.

It didn't work. The pain I felt crashed over me again.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and tried to focus on my surroundings. Gavin tried to pull my arms away but my grip tightened. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his body. I rested my head on his chest as I tried to get a hold of myself.

As I cried into him he held me and rocked us both. He said very little and just allowed me to have my breakdown. Just as the sun had completely disappeared under the sea I managed to breathe properly again. I lifted myself off Gavin.

"Sorry about that," I said, taking a seat back on the sand next to him.

"What was that?"

"It happens. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe, like I'm falling apart." He was looking at me with a look of worry and disbelief. However, he knew that I wasn't going to elaborate on this particular issue. He sighed and changed the subject.

"So, was that the end of the story."

"So, yeah that's how it went. Then to top it off, Kira came back that night. She had an emotional breakdown in my living room and told me stuff that seems to have completely changed the way I view her. I realized what had actually happened and I panicked."

"Let me guess. You ran away." Gavin finished my story for me.

I didn't answer his question.

I couldn't.

Instead I looked onto the horizon. The sun was low in the sky now casting a pinkish glow over the sky. It looked beautiful.

"You have to stop running Alls."

I knew he was right but I could bring myself to agree with him. Whenever things had gotten too far out of my control, I couldn't handle them.

I always ran. It was easier then facing the truth.

"Easier said than done."

"I understand that. Honestly I do, but you can't spend your whole life running away from your problems."

I stood up from the soft sand and walked down towards the sea. I let the waves wash over my feet, it was relaxing.

I knew this. I understood everything he was saying. I just couldn't bring myself to stop. Soon I heard Gavin take up a spot next to me. We both looked out at the dark sky, both enclosed in our own thoughts.

"Ally, listen to me." Gavin spoke after a few minutes.

Gavin grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"You've always been a head strong person. You have always known what you wanted. You're determined to achieve your goals. However, when things get to intense and your emotions get involved you can't handle it and you run away. But that never solves anything Alls."

"Do you think I don't know this? I know but it's so much easier."

"I know it's easier but you're not solving anything by running. You're just brushing it under the carpet but eventually it will catch up with you. This situation is no different."

I knew he was right. So, I asked his opinion.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Go back."

"What?" Did he just say what I think he did?

"Go back and face this head on and move on. His marrying Kira and by your own admission, they are both in love with each other. I know it's going to hurt but you need move on. It's unhealthy for you to hold onto something like this."

Unhealthy was an understatement.

Move on?

Was it that simple?

It seemed that both of us had said all we needed to say. The conversation ended right there. After a few moments of silence, Gavin broke it.

"Come on. Let's go and get a burger. I'm starving." I laughed lightly as Gavin wrapped his arm around me and we walked back up the beach.

Looks like I had some serious thinking to do tonight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now you make sure you come back soon. I mean it Ally." Penny squeezed the life out of me.

"Alright mom, I promise," I managed to get out as she let go of me.

Today I was returning home. After my conversation with Gavin yesterday I had decided to go back home and get my life back to normal. I was currently at the airport with Penny, Lester, Gavin and Cassidy. They had come with me to say goodbye.

"Good. So I'll see you soon," my mom said pulling me back into a tight hug.

I threw my dad a look that said help. He laughed lightly before practically prying my mom off me. He hugged me tightly before kissing my head gently.

"Look after yourself ok."

"I will daddy I promise." I looked over at my mom who was now in tears. "Look after her ok."

"I will baby." He kissed my cheek before returning to my mother's side and pulling her into a hug.

I was happy that they had each other.

"Hey trouble, give me a hug." Cassidy's voice brought me out of my day dream. She pulled me into a hug, holding me tight.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," I whispered into her ear before pulling away. "Try and stay out of trouble."

"Oh you know me. I always do." I winked at her before turning my attention to Gavin.

I smiled brightly before jumping into his open arms.

"Thank you Gavin," I whispered into his ear before pulling away from the hug.

"You're more than welcome Ally. Remember if you need me, I'm on the other end of the phone okay."

"Okay." I smiled before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye Gavin."

"Bye Alls," he replied before I turned to get on the train and the doors closed.

"Bye everyone" I waved at my family on the platform as the train pulled away from the station.

For once, I was upset I was leaving Miami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's coming back! What do you think is going to happen? Austin is back in the next chapter, how do you think he's going to react to Ally's moving on? <strong>_

_**Leave me what you think in a beautiful review.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Who doesn't love a little drama? **_

_**I cried a little…**_

_**Okay a lot. Brace yourselves.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Over.<strong>_

I watched them through the window of the store. Jayde and Kira were in hysterics, laughing their heads off at Austin who was modelling a crisp white suit with a bright pink shirt.

He looked like an idiot.

I let out a small giggle. I was going to miss this side of him. Actually that was a lie. I was going to miss all of him.

After talking to Gavin, I knew this couldn't carry on. He was right I can't run away every time something gets difficult. I needed to learn to face my problems. Everything that has happened has happened; mistake or otherwise.

It was in the past.

But whatever it was, it had to stop. It was going to stop, today.

I sighed before pushing open the door. It announced my entrance with a gentle ringing of the bell. Both Kira and Jayde turned to see who had entered the store. Both their eyes widened. Jayde's in shock and Kira's in surprise.

"Ally!" Kira exclaimed as she ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug, which I returned in equal measure.

I had new found respect for Kira. "How are you? Jayde told us you had a family emergency and that you had to go home."

"I'm fine, everything is fine. How's everything been?"

"Everything has been good, running like clockwork. We chose the photographer and videographer the day before yesterday. We are deciding on the grooms and ushers suits right now. Austin's in the changing room now. You should have seen the last one he had on."

"I saw it through the window. You didn't pick that one did you?"

"No, I didn't." She laughed with me as we made our way over to the seats where Jayde was sitting.

I sat down on the sofa next to Jayde, crossing one leg over the other.

"Welcome back."

"How has she been?" I whispered to Jayde.

"Surprisingly, she's been amazing. Not one tantrum or anything. She has just been really focused on the wedding."

"I told you she wouldn't be a problem," I replied, slightly smugly.

I did have my suspicions that she was just putting on an act. It was nice to know that she was actually being genuine.

"How are you? How is everything?" Jayde asked hesitantly, her eyes flickering to the changing room where Austin was.

"Everything is great. I feel better and now I know what I have to do to make everything go back to normal." It wasn't a complete lie.

Just as I finished that sentence and before Jayde had a chance to answer, Austin walked out of the changing room. He was wearing a Young suit with a white shirt and waist coats. He looked amazing. The grin on his face turned to shock as he saw me sat beside Jayde.

"Ally?" I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

"Austin," I nodded in his direction but refused to show any other emotion.

"Isn't it great Austy, Ally's back," Kira said kissing his cheek

"When did you get back?"

"Just now."

I got up and walked towards him, holding eye contact. Instead of saying anything I looked him up and down before walking around him, analyzing the suit he was wearing. The shoulders were a bit broad, and I wasn't sure on the color.

"How have you been?" he asked cautiously.

"Fine," I answered in a short monotone before turning my attention back to his outfit.

"The shoulders are slightly broad. The Young looks good but isn't the right color for your wedding. Maybe something slightly lighter, try grey. Also I think a tails would look better." Everyone responded to my comments. Jayde smiled brightly, Kira clapped her hand in excitement and Austin looked upset.

"What about the waist coat and cravat?" the store clerk asked.

"Try a white shirt, with a baby pink waist coat and cravat. Baby pink is the color of the bridesmaid dresses right?" I asked Kira as the clerk went to find a more appropriate suit.

"Yeah, they're baby pink and strapless."

"That should be perfect then," I said.

I could feel someone staring at me. Three guesses who.

I turned my head to look him directly in the face. He looked really upset and slightly angry. I stared back for a few more seconds before returning my attention to Kira who was talking about the honeymoon plans.

This was how it was going to be from now on; strictly professional.

The clerk came back a few minutes later with a suit, pushing Austin into the changing room. When he came out of the changing room he was wearing a charcoal grey herringbone tail coat, with charcoal grey trousers with a pink scroll waistcoat, and pink cravat and grey shoes.

"OH MY GOD! Honey you look amazing," Kira screamed, jumping up and down.

"She's right Austin. You look good. Well done Ally," Jayde added to Kira's comment.

"Thank you Jayde," I said sarcastically.

I walked around Austin, avoiding his eyes, but looking at the suit.

It was perfect.

The light color of the suit enhanced the color of his hair and eyes. It was a tails coat which gave him a sophisticated look. Even the baby pink waist coat and cravat look decent.

"I think this is the best one, we should definitely go with this one. Is it comfortable Austin?" This was the first time I had asked him a direct question. That was a fact he hadn't failed to notice. His eyes flew straight up to mine full of surprise and pain.

Just his gaze was enough to send my heart hammering, my palms sweating and cause my breathing to hitch. However, no matter how my insides were reacting I worked hard to keep an emotionless exterior.

We stared into each other's eyes for a second more before I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah it's comfortable," he replied to my question.

"Good." My reply was cold and straight to the point. "What do you think Kira?"

"I love it Alls. You look so sexy Austy." Kira kissed Austin's cheek gently. "Well, let's get these ones then." Jayde said to the clerk.

"May I suggest getting the same suits but with cream waist coat and cravats for the grooms men. It's important that the groom stands out from the rest of the grooms parties," I added before the clerk wondered off to find the appropriate suits.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I agree. Can we do that?" Kira asked the clerk.

"Of course ma'am" He smiled and nodded at Kira before disappearing to find what we needed.

30 minutes and $1,500 later, we left the store with three identical suits, quickest shopping trip of my life.

"What else do you have planned for today?" I asked Jayde as Austin loaded the bag into the car.

"Nothing actually, I thought picking out the suits would take up most of the day. I mean it is shopping after all and I know how Kira can be." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess I know," I said before Kira and Austin joined me and Jayde.

"Anyway, the only other thing I had planned for today was to go to pick up the rings from Tiffany's."

"Well we don't all need to go to pick them. I'm going to head back to the office. I need to catch up with Sinead, Trish and some work. You organized today so you should see it through. Go with Kira and Austin; make sure that everything goes ok."

"Yeah sure Ally, I'll let you know."

"Oh actually honey I have to run into work and pick up some last minute paper work." Austin said to Kira. I didn't fail to notice how his eyes flickered to me.

"Oh, ok babe. Can you give me a lift Jayde? Then Austin you can take the car."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks. I guess we should get going." Kira hugged me and kissed Austin passionately before grabbing Jayde's hand and pulling her toward Jayde's car, waving as she went.

I watched as Jayde and Kira drove away and then tried to get into my car before Austin pulled me up on the fact that we were alone. I fumbled with the key, trying to get the door open.

My luck didn't hold.

"Ally?" I tried to ignore his presence but he stepped in front of me, blocking my way into the car.

"Ally! Will you please stop?"

I tried to shove him out the way but he was way too strong.

"ALLY!" He wrapped his arms around my arms holding them down to my side.

"Let go of me now," I said in a clam but authoritative voice. I really didn't need him holding me, no matter how he was holding me.

Sighing, he let go of me but turned my shoulders so that they were facing him.

"What Austin? What do you want?"

"How have you been Ally?" Was he seriously trying to have a go at small talk right now? I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been fine Austin." I turned my head mostly to avoid looking him in the face. Neither of us knew what to say, so we stood in awkward silence.

Finally, Austin broke the silence.

"I think we need to talk." He whispered

"No, we really don't." My voice was harsh and unfriendly.

"Yes we do. Ally you can't just say something like that, run off, not answer any of my phone calls and then show up and pretend that nothing has happened."

"Yes I can Austin and should I tell you why?" I didn't wait for him to reply. "Because it was wrong, everything that has happened between us is wrong and never should have happened."

"Ally," he tried to talk but there was no way I was going to let him talk me out of this one.

"Kira loves you and you love her. The two of you are meant to be together. The both of you were perfectly happy before I came into the picture, in fact your whole family was happy and perfect before I came into the picture." I stopped talking for a second, trying to rein in my emotions that were very close to exploding. "This will be best for everyone, trust me."

Confusion grew in his eyes at my last sentence.

"What will?"

Pain ripped through me as I saw the pain in his eyes. I was so tempted to run away but I had to do this.

This had to be done.

So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do. After a few second I opened my eyes to make direct eye contact with Austin.

"I promise you that as soon as your wedding is over and done with, you nor your family will ever hear from me again."

Silence followed my sentence as my words settled in.

"What? You can't be serious." His eyes widened in some emotion I couldn't quiet identify.

"I'm deadly serious." Stay strong Ally.

"Ally, you don't have to do that. It will completely break my family's heart. They all adore you."

"Yes I do have to do this. It will be better for everyone in the long run, trust me." He could see the determination in my eyes, he knew there was no way he was going to change my mind on this one.

More pain and desperation appeared on his face. He wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.

"Ally, Please don't do this."

"No Austin. No more." I said fiercely, holding out the jewelry box that held that beautiful, delicate necklace inside.

He stared at the box before looking up into my face, his eyes full of hurt and pain.

"No Ally. Keep it. It was a present."

"I don't want it."

"Ally..."

"Just take it Austin. I can't have any part of you in my life that doesn't need to be there." My voice was harsh again.

It was killing me, talking to him like this. The pain was evident in his face as he gently took the box from my hand. All my will power almost crumbled at that look.

"I'm sorry. This never should have happened. It was unprofessional of me." I apologized, before turning my back on him and getting into the car.

"Ally" His broken, desperate plea almost made me change my mind on this whole situation.

Almost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is Ally making the right decision? Thank you for all the reviews, we're almost at 200! Mind blowing… I decided I'll write an outtake from Austin POV of what happened in New York while Ally was in Miami, but I don't post it until the very end. <strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Who doesn't love a double update day? Hopefully you do. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows.**_

_**I got a couple of reviews telling me that you were not going to read the story anymore, and that makes me sad, I think this is such a good story and some unbelievable things still happens and we still have 4 chapter left plus the epilogue, a lot of things could happen still. I know Austin can be a little frustrating, trust me I know, but at the end it will be worth the wait.**_

_**Sorry if the chapter is short, but i think the next will be longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: Finishing Touches.<strong>_

Very slowly- so that the rest wouldn't fall apart in my hand- I pulled the white silk ribbon undone.

I pulled the ribbon clean away from the box so that I wouldn't destroy any of the delicate cut out butterflies that covered the outside.

Slowly, I lifted the lid on the box. Inside- cushioned on a pink silk was a fragile crystal butterfly.

The sunlight from my window caught the crystal, sending out sparkles.

It didn't take a genius to realize that this was real.

"Isn't it beautiful? Do you like them?" Kira voice broke me out of my trance but I hadn't taken my eyes of the butterfly.

A few weeks after my return Kira and I had put in an order for these crystal masterpieces.

Each were delicate, hand crafted and cost around $100 each. These were going to be the wedding favors.

They were slightly over the top if you ask me and ridiculously priced.

A wedding favor was just a small token of appreciation given to the wedding guests from the bride and groom as a thanks for coming. They were normally things like candles, bags of sweets or key rings, not handmade Swarovski crystal butterflies.

But hey, this is Kira we're talking about.

Simple isn't really a word in her vocabulary.

"They're really something." I tore my eyes away from the butterfly and focused on the couple in front of me.

"They're real."

"Yeah, and bloody expensive," Austin added on the end of Kira's comment but his voice was all amusement.

On natural instinct my eyes flew to his. He was already watching me. I smiled gently as my heart rate picked up the pace.

Since my return, I've thrown myself into finishing Kira's wedding.

Somehow I managed to stay true to my word. The only involvement I had with Austin was only to do with the wedding, and never just me and him.

Every appointment I made sure he was accompanied with Kira.

I held a professional exterior every time he was around. I answered his questions in a professional manner, and nodded and smiled at him when it was appropriate but most of my communication with him was cold and monotone.

I think he had got the message.

However, sometimes I would find myself staring at him.

I won't lie, I really missed is company.

It pained me to do what I was doing, to completely cut him out of my life but I kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do.

Kira was a completely different person.

The changes I had seen in her were incredible.

A few months ago, I never would have believed it was possible for her to develop and change.

I mean, don't get me wrong, she still had a few moments but as soon as she went into baby mode she would stop, take a breath and return to herself.

She was now a more caring person; she even had a delicate side to her.

The wedding was going great. I had planned everything down to the last little detail.

The favors were one of the last details.

This wedding was coming to end.

And soon, my time knowing Austin would be over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So where are we going?" Kira asked for the 5th time.

I was currently driving me, Kira, and Jayde somewhere, we had just finished the shopping for the wedding.

However, I hadn't told Kira where we were going therefore since we had gotten in the car she hadn't stopped asking questions.

I smiled at her, smugly. She knew I wasn't going to tell her where I was taking her.

A few days ago, while I was shopping for butterfly shaped jewelry I had received a phone call from Austin.

Naturally I was hesitant to answer the call but figured that it might be something important.

Plus Austin knew the deal now. I was completely shut off from him unless it was something to do with work.

Anyway after I came to that conclusion I was more confident to take his call and it was a good thing that I did.

From that phone call I had managed to set up today.

From my own experience I knew that Austin could dance and he could dance very well.

However, I had discovered that Kira couldn't dance. In fact she not only couldn't dance, she hated it.

So, currently I was taking Kira to a private dance lesson so that she could learn to a dance.

This was going to interesting.

Eventually I pulled up outside the dance studio.

I fixed my gaze on the car in front of me as Kira became accustomed to her surroundings.

After a few seconds she spoke up and didn't sound happy.

"What are we doing here?"

Jayde and I remained silent. Neither of us, wanting to be the one to tell her.

"ALLY!"

"I don't know Kira. All I know is that I was asked to bring you here." I was just lying now. But I was going to tell her she is going to have dance lessons.

Kira didn't look convinced but either way she climbed out of the car and walked into the building.

As soon as we had stepped into the studio, we were approached by a slim, blonde women with large blue eyes. She shook my hand, Jayde's and then Kira's.

"You must be Kira. I'm Natalie. I'll be your teacher."

"Nice to meet you." As Kira finished talking, Austin walked through the door wearing a tight white t-shirt, black tracksuit bottoms and black dance shoes.

"Austin? What going on?" Kira asked.

"Austin wants to teach you dance," I informed Kira.

"So that our first dance at our wedding will be special," Austin chipped in.

"It's not too difficult a routine," Natalie added.

However, Kira didn't look so enthusiastic. She didn't want to do this and Austin sensed that.

"Come on baby. It will be fun."

"Alright." Kira gave up and allowed Austin to pull her into the middle of the dance studio.

Jayde and I walked over to sofa, taking a seat and turning our attention to the dancing couple in the middle of the studio.

I listened as Natalie explained the basic waltz steps to Kira who looked beyond confused and scared senseless.

The look on her face was priceless.

"I don't get this. Can't you slow it down and show me the steps slowly please."

Natalie sighed dramatically before her large blue eyes settled on me.

"Ally, would you mind?" She motioned her head towards Austin

Wait! She wants me to dance with Austin.

"What?" Please tell me she didn't ask me that.

"Would you mind dancing with Austin quickly so that Kira can watch your feet?"

I stared at her for a beat.

Was this woman out to destroy my life?

I could hardly say no could I?

I looked at Jayde for conformation. She smiled at me in sympathy.

I stood from my chair and slowly walked until I was stood in front of Austin, all the time avoiding his eyes.

This was going to awkward.

"Ok and join together," Natalie said from somewhere in the room. I was too busy staring at the ballet bar attached to the opposite wall.

I felt Austin's arm slide around waist, slowly pulling me closer to him as I placed my left hand on his shoulder. My breath hitched and I gulped. He held my right hand in his left. This was a position I had been in before and really didn't want to be in again.

"Ok...Ready?" Natalie asked.

I nodded my head stiffly as me and Austin took the first steps of the routine.

"One, two, three..., one, two, three." Natalie spoke mostly to Kira as she watched our feet.

Jayde smiled at me sheepishly from the sofa she was sitting on as Natalie counted off the steps as me and Austin waltzed around the room.

I hadn't had any contact with Austin in a while and being this close to him was sending my body and mind into over drive.

Part of me was enjoying the contact, but the other part of me was screaming at me.

As soon as the routine was finished I pulled away from Austin and practically ran back to my seat.

That was too much to deal with.

I pushed away the feelings growing inside me and stopped. The tear I felt grow in my eyes disappear.

Slowly I got a hold of myself.

"You ok?" Jayde whispered as Kira took up her position in front of Austin.

I nodded my head gently.

I was alright, I chanted to myself in my head.

Kira's voice snapped me out of my head as I focused on the scene in front of me.

"I can't do this." I heard the pure desperation in her voice.

She sounded scared and looked like she was about to break into hysterical crying.

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm so sorry. I know how important this is to you. I really didn't want to disappoint you. I'm so sorry."

By the end of her speech Kira was hysterical. She was pacing the floor. Back and forwards.

Austin was looking at her with a look of worry. I watched as he stepped in front of her, stopping her walking.

"Hey, hey, baby calm down." Austin rested his forehead against Kira's and looked deep into her eyes, catching her whole attention.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face. A look of adoration on his face.

"It's ok Kira, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'm not disappointed at all ok. I just want you to be happy and if this makes you feel uncomfortable then we don't have to do it."

Even from my seat, I could see the gratification on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"I love you." Her words rung loud and clear.

Austin smiled at her.

"I love you too," he replied before leaning in and catching her lips.

I turned away from the two as the final shards of my heart shattered.

A few minutes later I heard Kira giggle. Unable to look up at them I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Ok, let's go again," Kira said as she slid her hand onto Austin's shoulder.

After about an hour, Kira had managed to complete the routine several times without tripping or stepping on Austin's toes.

She was actually able to waltz around fairly gracefully.

The love, pride and adoration echoed off the both of them.

After that hour, I made up an excuse that I was feeling rather ill and was going home to rest. In truth I just couldn't stand to watch them anymore.

But this is what I wanted.

Right?

I wanted Austin and Kira to be happy.

I wanted Austin to move on.

I just didn't realize it would hurt so much.

I couldn't wait until this wedding was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter is the wedding, what do you think is going to happen? Let me know what you think in a review.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello everyone! Okay I think I'm updating kind of early today because I'm super excited! I just received a PM from the original author of the story telling me that she read the reviews and that she's really happy for the positive response the story is having in our archive, she also asked me to pass along her thanks and gratefulness for the support. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_**Okay everyone; get ready for the big day!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22: The Big Day.<strong>_

The warmth of the sun woke me before my alarm clock went off. I laid in bed trying to soak up as much of the heat as possible. Today was going to be a very long day. In a way, I was glad that this day was finally here. I was tired of all this and just wanted it all to be over so that I could move on. But then again, I knew I was going to be giving up so much by the end of this day. Tears slid from eyes as that revelation hit me.

Seriously Ally, stop it! I wiped the tears away.

I needed to get a hold of myself.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a long hot bath, washed my hair, moisturized my face, re-shaped my eyebrows. I was just taking my time to get ready. When I made my way back to my bedroom, the alarm clock went off. I was back on schedule. I dried and straightened my hair then tied it up, applied very light make up and then put on a pair of jeans, a simple top and flat shoes. I didn't need to dress up while supervising but I would change into something more appropriate later.

At 8:30 I left my home and made my way towards hell. I pulled up to the Starr Golf and Country Club at the same time as Jayde. She was dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt, she looked like crap.

"Morning Jayde," I said in the happiest, loudest, over-the-top voice I could muster which turned out to be a high pitched squeal, causing Jayde to flinched.

Clearly someone had been out last night.

"Don't start with me Ally. It's too early and I haven't had any coffee," she warned me, I just laughed.

"What's wrong Jayde? You look kind of rough. The last time I saw you with bags that big you were going on holiday," I laughed, referring to dark rings around her eyes.

She tried not to smile at me, but failed as her cheeks rose in a small smile and she giggled slightly.

"I know," she exclaimed but humorously.

"I must look like hell, I didn't get much sleep. It was totally worth it though. I went to the grand opening of that new club that opened last night, can't remember what it's called." This girl really is something.

"Come on, let's go and find some coffee," I said throwing an arm around her shoulders before guiding her inside.

When we walked into the reception area, we were greeted by endless boxes, piles of cloth and bare tables.

Beside me Jayde groaned loudly, which caused me to laugh. This wasn't uncommon. Prep for the wedding reception doesn't always start until the planners team arrived, that way everyone knows what they are doing. However, today Jayde and I were the first of the team to arrive so nothing had been set up yet.

"Today is going to be long," she moaned into my shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Come on we better get started."

We spent the morning creating and checking every single aspect of the wedding. When the cake arrived we had to lay out every single cupcake, we placed the Order of Service books on the chairs, the menus, name cards, table numbers and favors on the tables, we arranged the flowers in the reception area and the ceremony area. Every single glass and piece of cutlery had been polished and positioned.

After hours and hours of polishing, painting, cutting and presenting we finally had a wedding. I must say it looked amazing. For what it was anyway. The ceremony area was neat and organized. The reception marquee was my favorite, it was elegant and gentle with touches of femininity.

At 11 o'clock, the groom and his party arrived at the venue to get ready. I had Jayde deal with them. I couldn't deal with Austin right now but if he was here then it was time to go and check the bridal party.

"I guess it's time to go and check-up" I said after looking at my watch after Jayde had returned to my side after showing the groom to his dressing room.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want the bride or the groom?" Jayde asked.

"Emmm...neither," I giggled.

"I think I'll take the groom" Jayde decided. I knew she would pick the groom party, it means she doesn't have to go anywhere because Austin and his ushers were getting ready here.

Lazy cow!

"I knew you would say that. Ok fine but the guests are your responsibility too. If I come back here and people are not sitting in their allocated seats there will be trouble. Ok?" It was an empty threat. I knew for a fact that Jayde was more than capable of holding the wedding.

"Ok. I'm fine with that." She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her before I started to walk away.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Have fun," she called as I made my way down the hallway to one of the bedrooms. I changed into a black fit and flare dress and black heels. I tied my hair up into a neat pony tail and positioned the earpiece in my ear. It would allow me to talk to almost every department involved in this wedding.

After I was changed I made my way to car to go and check the bridal party.

The bridal party was staying in a Hotel situated 20 minutes away from the Club. When I arrived at the Hotel I made my way to the third floor before coming to a stop outside Kira's door. I knocked twice on the door before Jessica opened it. She was wearing a pink silky dressing gown; a glass of champagne in her hand and wide smile on her face.

"Morning Ally"

"Good morning Jessica." I smiled at her and walked into the room.

Kira was sitting at the dressing table. Her face looked creamy and smooth, her eyes framed by the mascara, and her lips were shiny and pink, clearly her make-up had already been done. Currently the hairdresser, Maria was adding the finishing touches to her hair.

"Ally!" She sounded so relieved to see me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm just great." A fake smile was sitting on her lips and her voice sounded breathless and unnaturally high. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I knew she was lying. The smile dropped from her face and panic started to settle in.

"No! I'm so scared." I looked into bright blue eyes where tears were starting to rise.

Ok we needed to talk privately.

"Jessica. Go and get dressed please." I watched as Jess put her drink down and left the room. I turned to the Maria.

"Give us minute please."

"Of course Ally." She put the curlers down and also left the room. I took hold of Kira's hand.

"What's the problem? Why are you scared?" I asked her, still holding eye contact.

"I just...I'm about to give my whole life to someone. I mean is Austin going to be the last guy I kiss. Ever." I giggled softly.

"Kira, You and Austin love one another. Not everyone gets to experience what you two have. So treasure it. Hold it close and never let go." I could feel myself getting emotional. She had no idea how much I wanted what she had.

Exactly what she had.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly I guess. Anyway, will you help me get dressed?" A small, genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, of course," I said standing up.

She walked over to the wardrobe, where her dress bag was hanging over the side. She picked it up and walked back to me.

"You haven't seen my dresses have you," she said, unzipping the bag.

"No. You had it designed and made in Paris remember. In fact, I haven't seen the bridesmaid dresses either." She laughed lightly as she pulled the dress out of the bag. It was a white, one piece strapless gown with a see-through bodice adorned with beads and sequins and a full organza ballroom skirt, a sweetheart neckline, corset back and a chapel train. It was a beautiful gown that also screamed Kira.

"It's beautiful and so are you. Come on. We are on a time limit," I laughed, touching the soft texture of the skirt.

I called Maria back into the room to help with the dress. We untied the back and made Kira step into it. She held the front while I retied the back. Maria made her sit while she placed the veil and tiara in her hair.

"Ok. I'm going to go and make sure your bridesmaids are ready and your dad. Just put on your shoes, jewelry whatever else you need to and just wait here ok." She nodded as I left the room.

I made my way down the hall to the bridesmaid suite. I knocked once and walked into the room. It was full of women all wearing the same outfit. They were all wearing a strapless, above the knee, baby pink, vintage style dress with the baby pink bag and matching shoes we had brought weeks ago. They were also wearing butterfly shaped earrings, a necklace, bracelets and rings.

"You look amazing ladies," I complimented them. They all chanted back their thank yous.

"We're leaving soon so can you all go and wait with Kira please." They made their way down the hall to Kira's room chatting and squealing loudly.

Seriously, that level of noise could break windows. I crossed the hall and knocked on the door.

After waiting for few minutes Jimmy opened his door.

"We are ready for you now sir." I smiled at him. He was wearing a charcoal grey herringbone tail coat, with charcoal grey trousers with a white scroll waistcoat and white cravat and grey shoes.

"You look very dashing sir." He huffed and closed his door.

"Thank you Ally" He wasn't happy. That was easy to see.

"Don't worry sir, you can take it off in a few hours." I whispered and giggled. He smiled a big smile and followed me down the hallway.

We entered Kira's room once again. The photographer was taking endless pictures. It was only when he moved out the way I saw Kira and my mouth dropped open. She had finished getting ready and she looked breath taking. It actually hurt to look at her. Jimmy pulled Kira into a gentle hug.

"You look amazing Kira. I hope Austin knows how lucky he is." Jimmy was clearly emotional but was trying to hold it in. Kira laughed lightly.

"Thank you daddy" She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. The photographer had gone back to snapping away.

"My little girls all grown up." His voice was unnaturally high. Yep, he was defiantly trying not to cry.

A ringing brought me out of my musing. I pushed the button on my earpiece, answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Alls, the cars are outside." I recognized Harry's voice over the phone. Harry was a shofar who I had worked with many times. He always ran on time and had never failed me.

"Thank you Harry. We will be down in a second," I said before ending the call and turning back to the bridal party "Transports here."

"Time to go Kira" Jimmy said, holding out his arm which Kira took. Jimmy walked Kira out of the room, the bridesmaids following in their wake.

When we got outside the Hotel the bridesmaids climbed into the pink limo while Kira and Jimmy climbed into the horse and carriage both parties making their way to the country club.

When we arrived outside the club the videographer and photographer were waiting. After constant filming and endless pictures of the bride, her father, the bridesmaids and flower girl, Kira and the bridesmaids went to separate rooms to freshen up. I went to find the bouquets and check on Jayde. I found her standing just outside then venue talking the videographer. No, talking wasn't the word. Her fluttering eyes and sweet voice was proof of that.

"Just stay to the right side ok?" She laughed with him. I held in my amusement as I spoke into the earpiece.

"Jayde, stop flirting, and get over here." Her head whipped round to where I stood.

"Excuse me," she said to guy and walked over to me. Her face was bright red and mine was incredibly smug. I had to laugh.

"You look a little warm Jayde." She gave me a dirty look.

"Don't look so smug Ally." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, umm... flowers. I need the bouquets."

"I gave the bridesmaids theirs already but I need to go talk to the catering quickly. Could you take Austin his buttonhole please?"

Austin.

I had been trying to avoid him all day and now I had to go directly to him. Of course you do, it is your job. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Thanks Ally," she said and rushed off to the find the head cater.

I made my way slowly to the room I knew Austin was getting ready in. This was going to awkward. I took a deep breath before calling his name lightly and pushing open the door and walking in. He was standing in front of a full length mirror trying to tie up his cravat. He looked up and spotted me in the mirror. He turned to look at me instead of my reflection, forgetting the cravat.

"Hello Ally." He was also wearing the charcoal grey herringbone tail coat, with charcoal grey trousers with a pink scroll waistcoat and pink cravat and grey shoes. He looked so beautiful, it broke my heart.

"Austin," I choked out. Before I cleared my throat "I...um brought your um..." I couldn't remember what it was called, so I just held it up.

"Thanks," he whispered out.

You could feel the heavy tension between us. Plus neither of us knowing what to say or do next. I had spent so long avoiding him but right now I really wanted to get closer to him. My mind screamed no, but once I listened to my heart and just followed my instincts.

"Need a hand?" I nodded my head towards his cravat.

"Please. I have no idea how to tie it properly." I placed the flower on the table next to me then walked forward to tie up Austin's cravat. We were both silent. I was trying to avoid looking directly into his face so I focused on the piece of material in my hands. However, I could feel Austin staring directly at me. After a few moments of silence, Austin decided to talk.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked so quietly that I only just heard it. I looked up into his eyes.

"What part?" I whispered back.

"The part where you said you..?" He went silent. I knew what he was referring to.

"That I love you." I finished his sentence but it hurt me that he couldn't finish it himself.

He nodded.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I ever said it." I said as I finished tying the cravat and picking up the buttonhole flower and putting it in place on Austin suit jacket.

"How can it not matter Ally? How can you say that and then pretend it didn't happen?" His voice finally had some steel in it. My defensive walls went back up again.

"Because it shouldn't have happened, this is my job Austin. I've been doing this since I was 19 years old. I should know better than to get emotionally attached; especially to the groom." I turned to walk away but Austin grabbed the top of my arms, pulling me closer to him.

"Ally please. Stop being like this just let me in," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek, making him open his eyes so our gazes locked; Chocolate to brown.

"No. I can't, not again. I can't." I took a breath before I spoke again. "I like Kira, I have grown to respect her and she loves you and you love her. You both deserve to be happy. You belong together. Just forget me, forget you ever met me. Just be happy." I spoke in such a quiet voice, trying to hold in my emotions. However, I felt my composure slipping; I had to get out of here. I kissed his cheek and pulled away from his embrace. I made it to the door before he called me.

"Hold on Ally, one more thing?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't be bothering me or my family ever again?" I nodded.

"Yes, I meant it. After today none of you will hear or see me again."

"But why? I don't want that Ally and I know for a fact that none of my family want that." He was pleading with me.

"But I do. This is all too much and I can't cope. It's best to just have no contact at all." I tried to explain. This wasn't something I wanted to do; it was something I had to do.

Austin looked devastated.

"15 minutes, okay," I said before leaving the room.

I was on the brink of crying, I needed a moment. So I asked Jayde to take over and to give Kira her bouquet, while I went to the bathroom and tried to calm down. I was in there for 15 minutes before Jayde radioed for me. I ran my wrists under the cool tap, took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I made my way down to where the ceremony was being held and took up my position at the back next to Jayde who had just finished talking on her ear piece. She frowned at my face but chose not to comment for which, I was grateful.

"Everything is ready," she told me.

"Ready when you are," I whispered to Jayde.

Jayde nodded her head and then began the ceremony. "Everyone stand by." Jayde spoke into her earpiece.

After waiting a few seconds, Jayde called the start of the music.

"And... Music on 3" The soft rhythm of the violins flowed around us playing Air by Handel. I let it play for five seconds before I took charge.

"Send Megan and Nelson on 3" I spoke into the earpiece. Three seconds later Megan and Nelson began their descent down the aisle. Megan throwing the rose petals from her basket onto the floor and Nelson carrying the pillow holding the rings, a look on his face that said he'd rather be anywhere but here. I smiled at that. Little boys hate weddings.

I waited until they reached the end of the aisle before calling up the bridesmaids.

"Bridesmaids on 3" I watched as Kate then Megan, and finally- being the maid of honor- Jessica made their way down the aisle.

"And...Music change" Jayde spoke into the earpiece. The music changed to Canon in D by Pachelbel.

"Please be up standing to greet the bride." The register spoke loudly to the guests as everyone stood from their seats to welcome Kira.

"Send Kira on 5" I caught Austin eye as I spoke these words. This was the beginning of the end I guess.

I watched as Kira made her way down the aisle. Her arm linked into her fathers, smiling a dazzling smile. She looked unbelievable and incredibly happy. They reached the other end of the aisle as the music stopped, everyone sat back down in their seats. When Jimmy placed her hand into Austin's, my heart broke once again. You made your decision Ally, just stay strong. For once; it felt like my mind was on my side.

"Ladies and gentleman I would love to welcome you to the wedding of Austin and Kira." The Minster started saying but then he was interrupted by Kira.

"Yes everyone I would love thank you for coming." Austin and she had turned to face the guests.

What on Earth was going on?

"That's not supposed to happen." I could hear the panic starting to rise in Jayde's voice.

I looked at Jayde, who also had a look of pure confusion on her face, she just shrugged her shoulders. We turned our attention back to Kira.

"Austin and I have an announcement to make." She looked at Austin and smiled for reassurance. Austin was also smiling. He nodded his head as a sign for her to continue.

Oh no. She's pregnant isn't she?

"Austin and I have decided that we're not getting married anymore." Kira words had an immediate effect.

Everyone started talking at once.

My whole body went into complete shock.

They're not getting married.

WHAT?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it just me or Ally is really stubborn? But this is not over yet! We have a few chapters left.<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I know that we probably want an Austin POV chapter for a better understanding on what happened last chapter but can I give you a Kira POV instead?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23: Last minutes decisions.<strong>_

Kira's POV

The smell of cinnamon and roses filled my nose as I entered the room that had been put aside for me.

"Is this ok Miss Starr?" I jumped slightly, completely forgetting that I had been escorted to this room.

"Yes, thank you beautiful." I cleared my throat slightly

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Umm... No thank you." A sick bucket would be good.

"Ok ma'am. Miss Dawson should be along soon." He smiled at me one last time before closing the door leaving me in silence.

"Thank you," I called as the door closed.

I looked around the room I was currently standing in. Once again Ally had out done herself. The room was elegant and sophisticated, everything was shiny and beautiful.

In the middle of the room stood a full length mirror, I couldn't help but smile, Ally knew me so well. Believe it or not, I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror all day. I was scared that once I saw myself in full bridal get up I would go into full emotional breakdown. I walked very slowly towards to grand full length mirror; the fabric of my dress rustling as I walked until I stood directly in front of the mirror. Hesitantly, I looked up from dress and into the mirror.

The person looking back was stunning. Her brown hair was curled and piled neatly on top of her head, the glistening tiara catching the sunlight streaming through the window. Her makeup was gentle and soft making her face look smooth and creamy. The dress was slightly over the top, but fit perfectly, the beading and sequins trailing down the bodice before the dress puffed out to the floor. I couldn't deny that I look incredible. I had the best hairstylist and make-up artist in the business. My dress was made by a top designer so why did I feel like something wasn't right. I had been feeling like this for a good few weeks now and was still failing to work out what was wrong.

Very wrong.

Only I didn't know what.

I sighed loudly, in frustration. This was meant to be one of the happiest days of my life. So why wasn't I feeling happy? In the mirror I spotted something lying on a small glass table positioned near the open patio doors.

Turning away from my reflection I walked over to the table, laying on the glass was a small envelop. The name 'Kira' was written in perfect hand writing. I sat down on the soft cream colored chair as I remove the letter from the envelope and began to read.

_My darling Kira,_

_I'm not very good at saying things aloud so I figured I would write you a quick note. I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you. Your father and I couldn't be happier that you have chosen to follow our advice and are marrying Austin. He is an amazing man and is perfect for you. Plus he has an amazing gene pool, meaning the two of you will provide us with attractive grandchildren to carry on the family name. Anyway good luck and I'll see you after the wedding_

_Love Mom and Dad xxx_

I threw the letter down on the table and walked back over to the mirror.

Looking at my reflection and soaking in the letter at the same time.

They were unbelievable. She actually makes me feel sick sometimes.

There was no bloody way I would allow any child of mine to brain washed by that woman. It was all her, my father loved her too deeply to question anything she did. She always felt the need to control everything I ever did.

For the first time today I felt some form of happiness. At least that was one aspect of my life she couldn't control.

I smiled at my reflection in the full length mirror. I looked amazing there was no denying that. However, that didn't ease the anxiety that I was feeling. I was so nervous it was unreal.

Can I really do this?

Can I really give myself to someone for the rest of my life?

I am not cut out for playing the happy, doting housewife. I can't cook, I don't clean and the idea of having kids scares me senseless, I can't even take care of myself let alone a husband and children.

I'm everything a guy doesn't want to settle down with. So what was Austin doing with me? Was he really the guy for me?

Deep down, I already knew the answer.

My mind was spiraling out of control, my breathing was quick and my palms were sweating. I really needed to calm down. My panicking was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I managed to get out. Ally's assistant Jayde walked in the door, carrying my bouquet.

"Sorry Miss Starr. I was just bringing your bouquet," she said placing the bouquet down on the table.

"It's ok. Thank you Jayde." She looked up at me a slight look of shock in her eyes, clearly surprised by the fact I remembered her name. God, I'm such a bitch.

"You're welcome," she said softly and smiled a sweet smile which emphasis her dimples before walking to leave the room.

"By the way, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I never meant to upset you," I apologized, she was a lovely girl.

"It's fine Kira. Really, I forgive you." Jayde accepted my apology. "Fifteen minutes ok." She smiled one last smile before leaving the room, leaving me in silence once again.

With the silence my mind began to wonder once again.

Not good.

Instead of having another emotional moment, I walked over to the table where the pink bouquet lay. I picked up my bouquet and returned to look in the mirror. Suddenly I felt like I was going to have a meltdown. I can't do this. I just can't! Austin deserves so much better, I don't want to do this. I can't marry him! I closed my eyes, blocking off the image of me in a wedding dress. I took deep breaths, breathing through my nose. I felt my heart rate slow to a slightly more normal pace.

When I was completely satisfied that my heart wasn't going to jump out of my chest I reopened my eyes. Upon opening my eyes, I screamed and almost jumped out of my skin. Austin was standing behind me. I spun round to face him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I could see that he was sorry but there was still some amusement in his facial expressions.

I gave him the most screwed up, unimpressed expression I could manage. I would never get bored of that face. He is so sexy. After I had claimed heart rate once again, I was finally able to talk.

"Austin? What are you doing here? Get out. You know it's bad for you to see me before the wedding. Its traditional and all that. Ally will kill you if she finds you in here." He didn't say anything. Instead he just looked at me, a smile on his face as he looked me up and down, assessing my dress.

"You look so beautiful Kira." I smiled; he really is an amazing guy.

So what was my problem?

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Now come, get out." He gave no inkling that he had even heard me.

Instead he just stared into my eyes, like he was looking for something. Scared of what he would find, I broke away from his gaze, instead opting to look out the window. We stood in silence for a few seconds before Austin asked something I really wish he hadn't.

"What were you thinking about when I came in? You looked stressed," he asked, staring into my eyes once again.

I was used to this. Austin had a way of looking at someone so intently that they automatically say what they are thinking. As far as I'm aware it works particularly well on women. So short of breath and shaking slightly, I attempted to answer his question.

"Nothing I was just..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to him. He frowned slightly as I didn't finish my sentence.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, breaking me away from my revelation.

I nodded slowly.

"Why do you want to marry me?" That shocked me.

"What?" I managed to get out.

"Why do you want to marry me?" He asked me again.

"Because I love you and want to spend my life with you. What is this? Are you trying to dump me on my wedding day?" I was panicking. I never thought he would do something like this to me.

Sensing danger, Austin quickly tried to calm me but it was a little too late. I leapt forward in a futile attempt to hit him. Only he grabbed my hands and held them gently to my side.

"Kira, no Kira. I'm not trying to dump you. Calm down please, that is not what I was trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say you selfish prick!" I was shouting now, struggling to free myself from his grip.

"Kira, would you please let me say my part?" He spoke in such a soft, caring way that I automatically stopped struggling and allowed him to talk.

"I've been thinking a lot. Look Kira we are not in college anymore. We're not the people we used to be back then. We have both changed so much and you know it. Slowly we've been growing apart and neither of us wanted to admit it. Mostly because we have become so used to being with each other, which is why not being together feels weird. I look into your eyes sometimes and you look so unhappy, so upset. I can see that you don't want this, you don't want me but you're doing this to keep your parents happy. You know that I really care about you, but do you?" He held my hands in his, as I listened to him.

But he was right. I had been wearing a false happy exterior for so long now, but it made people think that I was content and happy. However, inside I felt like I was screaming.

"If you love me and I mean truly love me, I will run down aisle, if you mean it. If you really want to do this," Austin offered.

He would do that for me?

Even though he knows that I'm not happy with him, he would walk down that aisle and marry me just because I didn't want to disappoint my parents.

Staring at Austin everything finally clicked into place. Why I had been feeling so down lately, why I wasn't happy, why this whole wedding felt wrong.

I didn't love him.

Don't get me wrong, I cared about him intensely, I wanted him to be happy but I wasn't in love with him, not anymore. I knew this was right. I did love him once. But we'd been together for so long now that I didn't question my feelings for him. I cared about him but no, I didn't love him. I didn't want to be with him, I didn't want to do this. Not anymore, it's not fair. I was tired of pretending.

I felt tears brim in my eyes, as I turned to look Austin directly in his eyes.

"Be honest Kira. Do you want to get married? Do you want to marry me?" Austin questioned me again, staring directly into my eyes.

I wanted to say yes so badly. Every part of me ached to say yes, but I couldn't. This had to stop. I looked up at him.

"No. No I don't want to get married."

He looked at me carefully for a few seconds. I thought he was going to start screaming and shouting at me. Instead, he let go of my hands and took a step back from me before a genuine smile graced his mouth and he replied.

"Me either."

What? Is that it?

I laughed full of relief as I practically fell down into the chair.

"How did we let it get this far?" I asked, looking up at my now ex-fiancée.

"We were just so caught up in it. We didn't realize that those feelings weren't there anymore." I laughed lightly.

For the first time in a while, I actually felt relief. Like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

No more wedding, no cakes or cars. No dresses or wedding guests.

WEDDING GUESTS! All those people were going to be pissed.

Oh crap!

"What are we going to do? All those people out there, all Ally's hard work."

"That's it, the best part Kira we can do whatever we want to. You can finally do what you want to do, without your parents influence. As for everyone out that, we'll tell them together. Okay."

"Okay. Thank you Austin." I smiled before remembering something I had promised.

"Can we wait until Megan has had the chance to walk down the aisle? She's been looking forward to it so badly."

"Really? You want to wait and tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled until Megan has walked down the aisle?" He asked in slight shock and disbelief.

"I promised her." I shrugged. "Plus it will be more dramatic, might as well go out with a bang."

I giggled as the faces of my closest family and friends appeared in my head. Guessing where my head was going, Austin laughed lightly before agreeing.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at the altar," Austin said. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

A few minutes after Austin left Jayde came into the room.

"You ready Kira?" Oh yes I was ready.

I picked up my bouquet, took one more look in the mirror and followed Jayde. We walked out of my changing room, down a hallway and stopped in front of a set of glass double doors that lead out to the where the ceremony was being held. My breathing started to deepen as I realized what I was about to do. I was nervous but I could help but smile. During my musing my dad had approached and stood next to me.

"Hey daddy," I spoke quietly so only he could hear me.

"Hey baby. You okay?" I looked up at him.

"Never better," I said with a massive smile on my face.

"You'll be fine Kira. You're an amazing woman, you deserve to be happy." I looked up into my dad's eyes. I knew he meant every word he said and a few months ago I would have believed him. However, I wasn't right now.

Slowly the doors opened, and soft, flowing violin music flowed around us. After the music had played for a few seconds, the usher who was receiving instructions from Ally, told Megan and Nelson to walk down the to where Austin was. I watched as Megan and Nelson walk down the aisle together; Megan throwing flowers as she walked. When they reached the end, my bridesmaids began their descent. Once they were all down the aisle. The music changed to Canon in D by Pachelbel and everyone stood from their seats.

"You ready baby girl?" My dad asked as he pulled my arm through his.

"Yeah, I'm fine daddy." I smiled at him, if only he knew what I was about to do.

"Ok on three Miss Starr," the usher said to me. I took a deep breath, counting down from three in my head.

"Ok, now Miss" Slowly I took tentative steps. My dad and I began to walk down the aisle.

I understood how women described this as one of the most amazing moments of their life. I felt amazing, and so happy. Everyone was staring at me; their eyes wide with amazement and happiness. I looked into the face of my friends and family then finally I found Austin. I had to admit he looked bloody amazing. The music stopped and everyone sat down as my dad placed my hand into his.

"Ladies and gentleman I would love to welcome you to the wedding of Austin and Kira," the registrar began saying, I squeezed Austin's hand, letting him know that I was going to tell everyone now.

I turned to face our guests.

"Yes everyone, I would love thank you for coming." I spoke loudly. Everyone was quiet, giving me their full attention.

"Austin and I have an announcement to make." I looked at Austin for reassurance. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand then nodded his head as a sign for me to continue. I can do this. I took a deep breath.

"Austin and I have decided that we're not getting married anymore."

There was complete silence before everyone erupted into loud chattering.

"We know this is a complete shock but we've talked about it and we think it's best," Austin added which only caused everyone to talk even more.

Somewhere I could hear my mother shouting but for once I didn't care.

"Even though we're not getting married, we'd like you all to stay and enjoy yourselves. It would be a shame to waste a wedding." As the words left my mouth an idea sprung to my mind. "Hold that thought everyone."

I walked over to Jessica and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me." She looked totally confused.

"Where are we going? Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Ally and shut it," I giggled.

I spotted Ally standing at the other end of the aisle, a look of total shock on her face. I ran up to her pulling Jessica with me.

"Kira? What...what's going on?" Ha ha, she really didn't know what to say.

"I'm not getting married" I loved how care free I was about all this.

"I don't understand." She pushed her hands over her face.

I pulled her hands away to look into her eyes.

"Can we talk? I have an idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, there's that… I know we wanted an Austin explanation, but we can't have it yet… but we will. <strong>_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Let me know in a beautiful and amazing review and I might update again later…**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I'm extremely happy! And a little overwhelmed, but thank you nonetheless.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Okay I said that I might update again today and I couldn't help it, so here it is. A little spoiler here: No Auslly yet (sorry).**_

_**Thank you for those wonderful reviews! I know I said that this story was 25 chapters long plus and epilogue and we are already at 24 and they are not together yet but have a little faith, the original author did an amazing job keeping the suspense of this story until the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24: This is crazy!<strong>_

"Can we talk? I have an idea." Kira asked me, her eyes were bright with excitement. I nodded my head before my brain registered what she had even said.

We walked back into the country club, away from the loud talking of the guests. I was still in shock. I mean where did all this even come from? They were fine ten minutes ago!

"Kira? What?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I shook my head and tried to ask again. It came out this time, only a lot louder than I expected "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Take it down a notch Ally. Look, Austin and I had a talk before the ceremony. Neither of us can do this. We don't want it, we don't belong together. We just never noticed until about half an hour ago. We were just trying to keep everyone around us happy and not hurt each other," she explained to me.

"Calm down Alls," Jessica said, seeing that Kira's words were not helping.

"I'm calm." That was a lie, I was anything but calm. "This is crazy. It's taken you this long to work out that you don't want to be together. Couldn't you have figured all this out BEFORE TODAY! YOU'VE HAD ME PLAN A WEDDING FOR FIVE MONTHS, ONLY TO TELL ME THAT IT'S NOT HAPPENING." I was starting lose it. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, bringing my temper down.

"Ally calm down, me not getting married is not the end of the world. But you're right; you have worked hard on this. That's where my idea comes into play," she spoke in a calm, gentle voice.

I sighed, giving up. There was no talking to her when she was like this.

"What is this great idea you have?" I asked, trying to find some normality into this situation.

"You've spent so much time and effort creating this wedding. It would be a shame for it all to go to waste. Don't you think?" She said in that annoying sweet voice she puts on when she wants something.

I looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell is this girl on about?

"So I think I should give it to Jessica," she squealed, jumping up and down slightly.

There goes any normality.

"What!" Both Jessica and I shouted at the same time.

I was starting to question the state of her mental health.

"Kira, I can't accept that." Thank you, at least she was in right mind.

"She's right Kira. You can't just give away your wedding. It's not that simple," I tried to explain.

"Why not? Trent and Jess have their license. Almost everyone out there will also be invited to Jessica's wedding so no one is missing. You've only just started planning her wedding. There is no cake, no transport, no caters, nothing. The only thing she has is a venue and everyone's outfits," Kira stressed.

"Which are nowhere near here" Jess interrupted

"We can easily get them." Kira promised.

"No Kira. You just don't understand the amount of work it would take to pull that off," I said, trying to make her see sense. Jessica was still looking at Kira like she had lost her mind.

"Just listen to me for a second Alls. Jessica's wedding wasn't meant to start until three o'clock. That gives us three hours to pick up her dress, get Mike, Jess and the bridal party ready. Nelson and Megan are her page boy and flower girl. There is not a lot to be done, we can do this."

"It's a lot to push on someone Kira. There are so many variables to take into account. Maybe Trent doesn't want to get married yet."

She ignored me and turned to Jessica.

"I know this wasn't your theme and you're thinking that it's too much but I want you to do this. I want you to take it. Trent loves you to death. He would do anything for you, so you don't need to worry about him saying no. Please Jess, see it as a wedding present to both of you from me and Austin." She pleaded with Jessica.

I could tell for the look on Jessica's face that she was swaying towards Kira's side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened I knew I had lost. I shook my head, pushing my hands across my face, trying to wipe away the stress.

"Fine, Okay I'll do it," she squealed, jumping up and down before pulling Kira into a hug. "Thank you so much Kira."

"You're more than welcome Jess," she laughed before extracting herself from Jess's tight embrace. She then turned to me. "Will you help us Ally?"

I pulled my hands away from my face. This was going to cause so many problems but looking at the two of them; their eyes bright with excitement, pure happiness on their faces, I couldn't say no. I groaned in frustration before giving up.

"Fine!" They started squealing again, I practically had to shout over the top of them to be heard. "Fine I will help but I'm not telling everyone."

"Oh that's fine I'll do that. I quite like making shocking announcements." Kira smirked at her last statement.

"Yes, that's true." I sighed. "Where are the dresses and stuff?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh my dress, the bridesmaid dresses and all the accessories are at my house in my closet. We didn't want to risk Trent seeing them," Kira explained taking her keys out of her pocket and handing them to me.

"As for Trent's suit and stuff, they are at our house in our closet," Jess said handing me her keys.

"Wow. You two never make anything simple do you?" I sighed "Go on then." I nodded my head towards the ceremony area.

As they left I radioed for Jayde.

"Jayde, will you come back here please?" Minutes later Jayde arrived, a look of confusion grafted onto her face.

"So what's going on?" She asked. Clearly she was just as confused as I was.

"You're not going to believe this one. Kira and Austin will not be getting married but Trent and Jessica will.

"What?" Shock was evident in Jayde's voice. She agreed to my logic, that this was a crazy idea.

"Kira gave the wedding to Jessica."

"Kira gave her wedding to Jessica?" She repeated my words trying to get them to make sense.

"Yep."

"Ok."

She sounded even more confused. I could literally see her giving up trying to make this whole thing add up.

"This is crazy Ally. It's insane. Do they not understand how difficult this is going to be?"

"No they don't. I tried to explain but twiddle dee and twiddle dumb weren't listening."

"Oh God, alright what do we need to do?" Professionalism settled into her voice and facial expressions.

"I need you to call up the hairdresser and make-up artist and get them here ASAP. Then I need you to go to Jessica's house and pick up the groom, and the usher suits and the rings. In fact take Trent with you. We have two hours to pull this together".

"Where are you going?" She called to me after she had already run part way down the hall.

"To pick up Jessica's and the bridesmaid stuff," I called back running out of the club and jumping into my car.

As I drove to Kira's house I called in reinforcements like Trish. Her phone rang twice before she answered it.

"Hey Alls. How is it going?" Trish voice came onto the phone.

"Kira and Austin aren't getting married anymore."

"WHAT! What happened? Tell me everything." Trish demanded

"I don't know where to start."

"Try the beginning." Now was really not the time for her cockiness.

"Trish, I don't have time but I do need your help."

"Ok fine but you will tell me later. What do you need?"

"I need you to open up Jessica's guest list, find the numbers of all her family, call and tell them to come to country club as soon as possible for Jessica's wedding."

"WHAT!" She shouted again.

"Will you stop shouting!" Now I was shouting.

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Kira gave her wedding to Jess. So now Jess and Trent are getting married. I'm currently driving to Jessica's house to pick up her dress."

"Wow, it's really kicking off down there." She laughed. "Yes sure I'm doing it now. Good luck Bells. Let me know how everything goes."

"Thanks Trish. I owe you one." I thanked her then put the phone down.

A minute later, my phone rang. It was Jayde.

"Hello." Frustration laced my voice as I tried to overtake the idiot driving in front of me.

"Got an update for you, Carrie and Piper Moon wanted to help. Carrie will take care of Jess. She is doing Jessica's hair as we speak. Piper is going to do the hair and makeup of the bridesmaids. I told the photographers to start taking pictures of Trent and Jess. All the guests and stuff have been informed, the ones who don't know Trent and Jess have already left and I ordered more champagne for the reception. Other than that everything seems to be ok. I'm on my way to Jess's house with Trent to pick up the suits and rings. Also I just wanted to say that you so owe me for this!" Jayde updated me on what was going on.

"Thanks Jayde. I'm nearly at Kira's house. I'll see you soon and I know I do." I sighed; all of this was already starting to stress me out.

"It's ok Alls. Speak to you soon." She hung up the phone.

As I pulled up to Kira's mansion I wasted no time in running into the house to get the dresses which Kira said were in her closet. That was easier said than done. Kira's closet was the size of my whole house. How was I supposed to find what I need in this! I sighed in frustration but began my search. 15 minutes later, I found the dresses. They were hanging in dress-bags at the back. The shoes and accessories were in bags underneath the dresses. I rushed back out to the car laying the dresses on the back seat of the car and putting the other bags on the front seat before driving like a crazy woman back to the club.

I had been gone an hour.

When I arrived Jayde came rushing out of the club grabbing the bridesmaid dresses and accessories from my hands so I could carry Jessica's dress.

"Jessica's family are arriving. Her sisters and Lauren are having their hair and make-up done. Trent, Tyler and Derek are getting dressed. I swapped Kira and Austin's wedding rings with Trent and Jessica's. I'm going to help dress the bridesmaids. Jessica's all yours; she's in Kira's dressing room. We have 30 minutes," she said in a rushed voice before we both took off running to our destinations.

I ran straight into the dressing room, not bothering to knock. There was no time to be polite right now. The first person I saw was Kira. She had changed out her wedding dress into a floaty red strapless dress. As amazing as she looked I only had time for one person right now.

Carrie had just finished dabbing lip gloss onto Jess's lips. She looked amazing. Her make-up was similar to how Kira had hers. Her skin looked creamy and rosy. Her lashes framed her bright blue eyes and her lips were a light shade of pink. Her hair had been styled up into up do around Kira's tiara and veil.

"You look incredible Jess." I handed her a Victoria Secrets bag telling her to put it on.

Carrie and I left the room while Kira helped her dress.

"Thanks Carrie. She looks incredible." I sighed "I don't know what I would have done without you and Piper."

"It's fine Ally. I mean, after all, it's my idiot brother's fault. I swear I never saw that one coming," Carrie reassured me. Suddenly a random thought occurred to me

"Where did you get hair products from?"

"Come on Alls. I never leave the house without the essentials and you can never be too sure when you're going to a wedding." Typical Carrie.

I couldn't help the sides of my mouth lift slightly. I was really going to miss her.

"What I don't get is what happened to stop Kira and Austin getting married. It was so sudden. Mimi is so going to kill him. Kira's mum is not happy; they had a massive augment after you left. I don't know what was said but Carmen stormed out crying," Carrie informed me.

I can probably guess what was said. I felt a small amount of pride rise in me. It was about time Kira told her parents how she really felt.

I chose to ignore the comments about Carmen, now was not the time for gossip.

"Who knows. I don't know what happened with Kira and Austin either. They were totally loved up a few hours ago. Anyway, you better go back to ceremony." I really didn't want to have this conversation.

Carrie sensed my hesitation but didn't comment on it.

"Ok. See you later Alls." She leaned up and kissed my cheek before skipping off down the hall.

Five minutes later Kira called me back in to help with the dress. I unzipped the dress bag revealing the dress that Jess had chosen to Kira. Jess stepped into her dress and pulled it up into place in the front while I tied up the corset back. After the dress was securely in place, Kira and I made her sit down. I placed the diamond necklace and earrings in place as Kira put on her shoes and tied them up before picking up her bouquet from the table and handing it to Jess. The overall finish was incredible but there was no time for me to admire. I told Kira to go and tell everyone to take their place.

As she left the photographer came in. I told Jess to stay here and wait for either me or Jayde before leaving the room. I practically ran to the bridesmaid dressing room. After complementing Lauren and Jessica's sisters on their dresses I told them to go to Jessica's room to have some pictures taken and then to wait for either me or Jayde.

After they left I took a deep breath before calling on Jayde.

"Jayde"

"Yes Ally," I heard her response in my ear. "Jess and the bridesmaids are ready. Can you send Mr. Stanley, Megan and Nelson into the back entrance?"

"About time, Trent and ushers are in place. Yes sure. They're on their way. I'm going to take my place."

I made my way back to Jessica's dressing room just as the photographer left.

I asked them all to follow me.

When we got to the entrance Laurent- the usher took over.

I made my way into the ceremony area, taking up my space at the back of the ceremony next to Jayde for the second time today.

"Here we go again. Second time lucky," I said to Jayde, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I totally I agree Ally. Music on 3," Jayde spoke into her earpiece.

The soft rhythm of the violins flowed around us. It played for five seconds before I gave the next set of instructions.

"Laurent you can send Megan and Nelson on 3," I said into my earpiece.

Once again Megan and Nelson made their way down the aisle. Megan was thrilled to be doing this again; Nelson however, did not look impressed. I had to giggle.

"Send bridesmaids on 3." We watched as Jamie, Leanne and the Lauren made their way down the aisle.

"Music change," Jayde spoke into the earpiece. The music changed to Canon in D by Pachelbel and everyone stood from their seats to greet their bride for the second time.

"Ok Laurent, send Jess on 5."

Seconds later Jessica made her way down the aisle, her arm wrapped around Mr. Stanley's. She looked truly stunning; she was practically glowing from happiness. When Jess and Mr. Stanley arrived at the end of the aisle Mr. Stanley placed her hand in Trent's. Trent leaned forward to whisper something in Jessica's ear causing her to blush and smile brightly at Trent before they both turned to face the registrar.

I let out a huge breath. I was just happy they had made it down the aisle.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jessica and Trenton. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Jessica and Trenton proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together."

The opening word of the ceremony went on and on for a good ten minutes before Trent and Jess took their vows.

"Trenton, will you have this woman to be your bride. Will you promise to love her, comfort and honor her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Trent smiled at Jessica; his eyes were brimming with tears. I had to admit, I had never seen this side to him.

"Jessica, will you take this man to be your husband. Will you promise to love him, comfort and honor him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jessica managed to choke out; I didn't even realize she was even crying until now.

The registrar then went on to talk about the ceremony of the rings and what they stood for, which in essence was very simple. Each of them placed the ring on the others finger and spoke the simple vow:

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as you have consented together in this ceremony to live in wedlock and have sealed your vows in the presence of this company and by the giving of these rings, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce that you are Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Jessica pulled Trent towards her and gave him a deep kiss as everyone erupted into applause.

I didn't know if to applause or to throw up.

Everyone rushed forward to offer their congratulations as me and Jayde made our way into the reception area to make sure everything was in order.

After the ceremony, the photographer came into play. Millions of pictures were taken around the Venue with everyone. While the photographer took more pictures of just the bride and groom, Jayde and I ushered all the guests into the reception area where they would receive the wedding breakfast. It took longer to get everyone seated in the correct places due to the fact some of them weren't on Kira's seating plan. After we had managed to seat everyone, butlers poured out gallons of champagne, wine and soft drinks into the glasses of the guests as we waited for Jessica and Mike to finish with the photographer.

I spotted the Moon family sitting on a round table, closest to the main table at the front of the venue. I felt as though I should say goodbye now, but subtly so they wouldn't know what I was up too.

So slowly I approached the table.

"ALLY!" Carrie ran the short distance between us, pulling me into a tight hug that I gladly accepted. I hugged her close and more tightly then I normally would have.

"Hello Carrie." I squeezed her one more time before letting her go.

"Where's my hug Allycat?" Elliot asked holding out his arms for me. I smiled at him, before I let him pull me tightly into his arms; he was squeezing the life out of me. Normally I would complain but I was never going to feel this again so I held on for dear life and the too long deep breath when he returned my feet to the floor.

"Ooooh sorry Alls." He looked guilty; I was quick to reassure him.

"It's fine Elliot."

I took a seat next to Mimi who kissed my cheek.

"How's is everyone? You all enjoying yourselves?" I was curious to know what they thought of today's events.

"Austin got dumped at the altar." Elliot boomed out laughing which was quickly cut off either by the slap from Piper or the look Mimi gave him. I just wasn't sure which one.

"It has been definitely been eventful," Mimi said in a cold voice, glaring at Austin.

"I said sorry." He pleaded his case.

Everyone else tried not laugh.

"Well this time sorry doesn't cut it." Austin flinched at Mimi's tone of voice.

"Mom come on. I mean if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be," Carrie said with a massive smile on her face, while looking me directly in the face.

No Carrie, it wasn't going to happen.

"Kira and Austin both think it's for the best."

"I couldn't care less," Piper added, clearly her opinion on Kira hadn't changed.

"Oh by the way, thanks for all your help Piper; you did an amazing job." I thanked her, she smiled at me.

"You're welcome babe. I'm just glad I didn't have to do Jessica. I mean if she's anything like over here, this would be a funeral instead of a wedding." I giggled quietly. That's one thing I would really miss about Piper. She wasn't afraid to talk her mind.

"Piper" Mike's voice gave her a warning.

"Who is Jessica?" Dez asked.

"She a co-worker of mine but she's also close friend with Kira and Austin." I explained to Dez. "She's was engaged to Trent, who is friends with Kira and Austin. That's why Kira wanted to give her the wedding."

"Exactly, I'm really close to Jess. She deserves to happy," Kira added.

"I will say, everything looks amazing Ally; you've done an amazing job as usual Ally," Mike complemented me.

"I agree Ally this is amazing. You out do yourself every time," Mimi added to Mike's complement.

"So...I was wondering. Would you be the amazing person you are and plan my wedding?" Rose asked in a sweet voice, fluttering her eyes.

Great, now what was I supposed to say.

Sorry Piper, no I won't plan your wedding because I fell in love with your soon-to-be brother-in-law, who doesn't have any form of feelings for me, so I decided to break all contact with him and everything he's involved in, including your family. Yeah, that would go down well. I couldn't directly lie to her, so I put on a small fake smile and bent the truth slightly.

"We'll see Piper. I want to get these ones over first."

It wasn't a complete lie. I mean she wanted her wedding planned by my company. So maybe someone else from work could plan it for her.

"Thank you Ally," she sung.

I stayed and talked to the family for another 20 minutes before I decided it was time for me to say goodbye.

"I suppose I better go and pretend to do some work." I said standing up from my seat at the same time as Kira. She walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Ally. I mean all your hard work. At least it didn't go to waste huh? This is all amazing by the way. It's truly perfect. Thank you." She pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear "For everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're more than welcome Kira," I said back before pulling away from her tight grip.

"Well I guess I had better get back to work. Bye everyone. I'll see you later." I waved at them.

"See you Ally." They all waved back; completely oblivious to fact that this would be the last time they would see me.

Except for Austin, he had a look of heartbreak on his face. He stood from his seat but I didn't wait for him to say anything. I just walked away as fast as I could.

Don't fall for it Ally. Not again.

I wanted to break down and cry. But now wasn't the time, there would be time for that later. So I held myself together; just as Laurent made an announcement, welcoming Trent and Jess to their reception.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Trent Jackson," Laurent spoke into a microphone as the happy couple made their way into the marquee. Everyone clapped and cheered at their entrance. Trent pulled out Jess's chair for her before taking his own. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

The wedding finally seemed to flow.

I watched as the wedding party ate their way through the three course luxury meal and drank endless amounts of pink champagne and wine.

I watched as Jessica and Trent cut the cake, as Jessica threw her bouquet into Piper's arms, as Trent removed Jessica garter with his teeth and threw it at Tyler. Endless amounts of pictures were taken and as Trent and Jessica took to the floor, to dance their first dance as husband and wife.

Austin still chose to sing, the whole time looking directly into my eyes. Christina took to the stage after him, singing along with the band for 2 hours. After the live entertainment the DJ took over and everyone took to the floor.

Everyone was happy here. Everyone was content. Normally this sight gave me a feeling of pure happiness. A feeling that felt so good because I had made someone else's dreams come true.

Tonight however, that wasn't the case, because if everything was content it meant my job was done and it was time for me to leave.

Only tonight's exit had more meaning then it ever did before. Everything good must come to an end; I finally understood the meaning of those words.

I guess it was time to do something I had been putting off for months. Something I knew I had to do. I looked at Austin one last time, his gaze was focused on me, pleading with me to talk to him. I held eye contact for a minute or two before Jayde's voice called me back to reality.

"Ally, are you ok?" Jayde asked in a worried voice. I turned to look at her, breaking eye contact with Austin.

I smiled a faint smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go," I said, picking up my bag.

Jayde looked at me weirdly but picked up her bag. With Jayde walking by my side I turned my back on the celebrations.

Turned my back on the Moon's and especially Austin.

I turned my back on my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you hate me? Do you seriously dislike Ally right now just like I do? Because I totally do, I mean it was her moment to talk to him, to make things clear! Aggggggghhhhh! Totally frustrated but soon enough she won't have a choice and she will have to face him.<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think in a beautiful review.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**IM SORRY IM LATE! My laptop didn't have charge and I left the charger at home when I was planning on updating and I just came home from my grandma's for my cousin's graduation. But here is the last chapter! I feel like I'm going to cry, I appreciate the support you gave to this amazing story, all those reviews made me and the original author very happy, and I feel like I can't thank enough!**_

_**I also want to give a shout out to lonelygirllovestories. Thank you so much for your words, they make me feel amazing and I can't regret to adapt this story, all you told me made me have so much respect for you. You are an amazing girl and the only thing I can do is thank you for your constant support that was the purpose of posting this, to show the world the amazing story that this is. Thank you so much! **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25: Back to Normal?<strong>_

I watched the fan spin round and round and round instead of listening to the client in front of me. I tried to focus on what she was saying, but it wasn't really happening.

Come on Ally. Please try to focus. My mind seemed to have given up hope as well.

With much effort, her words finally started to register in my head.

"We have already decided on a theme," Rebecca informed me. I think she said her name was Rebecca.

"Really, and what might that be?" I asked, trying to sound interested, but my voice sounded lifeless to me so I'm sure Rebecca could hear it. However, she didn't comment on it.

"Yes. We have decided to go with 1950's Hollywood glamour." Excitement oozed from her voice, only her excitement created nothing within me.

"That's great," I replied in my monotone voice while forcing a smile.

"Thank you. We don't want a big fuss; just something simple. Close family and friends."

"Sounds lovely," I sighed.

"Ok. Well I need to get going now. I have to pick up my daughter from school," Rebecca said, standing up from her chair.

"Sure, I'll show you out." I stood from my chair to shake Rebecca's hand before walking outside my office door.

"Thank you Ally, I'll speak to you soon." Rebecca smiled a sweet smile before waving and walking off down the corridor.

I released a deep breath. I felt tired. Not just physically but mentally.

"Are you ok Ally?" Jayde asked from her desk.

"I'm fine." I wasn't but I had said those words so often in the last three weeks I was almost starting to believe them.

The look she gave told me she didn't believe a word I had just said. I was suffering and she knew it. Hell, everyone knew it. I wasn't exactly hiding my feelings. She ignored our last exchange and changed the subject.

"Are you ready for tonight Ally?" Jayde asked.

Tonight? What was happening tonight?

Oh wait. I remember.

Tonight was the 'Wedding Seasonal Ball'. It was a major event held once a year where the most successful and exclusive people involved within the wedding industry would come together. It was an amazing place to gain important contacts. I normally enjoyed this event. However, this year I wasn't feeling it.

"No. I'm not going," I told Jayde. She did a double take. Unsure if she had heard me right.

"What? Why?"

"Don't feel like it." I shrugged.

"But Ally." I walked back into my office, closing the door before she had a chance to say anything else.

I literally fell into my chair.

Everything had changed now. I felt miserable, depressed and emotionless. I found it hard to care about anything.

This is me now.

I have had absolutely no contact with any member of the Moon family for over four weeks now. Carrie, Piper and Austin had all tried to get in contact with me but to no avail. They had left endless messages and even sent gifts (in Austin's case) but I was still holding my ground. I was hurting them and I knew it but it was the best thing to do. It was hurting me too. Nothing was the same anymore. I got up at 6:00 every morning, dressed appropriately, came to work, did my work to standards as I always did, I smiled and laughed when it was needed but it was all a show. Inside I was falling apart.

Everything I did lacked emotion.

I was empty.

I was practically in my own world. I had no idea what was going on around me anymore. And I did not care.

At 4:00 o'clock everyone started packing up and leaving early to get ready for tonight, meaning I got to go home early. I said bye to everyone before running out of the building to get a taxi. I had stopped driving as my mind seemed to wonder a lot at the moment, I found myself becoming distracted a lot more and driving while I was prone to drifting wasn't a good idea. I got home in record time. As soon as the front door closed I made my way to my bedroom where I removed my makeup, unpinned my hair, changed into tracksuit bottoms and Austin's t-shirt before climbing into my bed, pulling the cover over my head.

This had become my routine recently. I would just lie here, only getting up to use the bathroom or for food. I would just lay here with my thoughts and crying. I never cried in public so this was the only way to let out my built up emotions.

I don't know how long I lay there but the doorbell ringing brought me out of my daydream about a brown eyed, blonde haired little girl. This was going way too far. The doorbell rang again but I made no move to answer it. I just let the tears fall. Whoever was at the door seemed to have got the message because the doorbell had stopped ringing.

I fell back into my own little world; a world I knew I would never be a part of again. That realization brought on an even stronger batch of tears. I was so wrapped up in my own sorrow I didn't hear anyone enter my room.

"Ally?" Someone called directly into my ear. I literally jumped out of my skin and started screaming. I looked around for something to use as a weapon. Only my eyes were blurry from the un-fallen tears.

"Ally! Calm down it's just us." My vision cleared and focused on the two uninvited guests present in my bedroom.

Trish was standing at the side of my bed; her hands held up in surrender, she looked scared and shocked at my reaction. Sinead stood further back, only she looked smug and amused.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked, irritated.

"Through the front door obviously," Trish said holding up the spare key I had given her in case of emergencies.

"I want my house key back," I sighed, throwing myself back onto the bed pulling the duvet over my head. They remained completely silent until I had enough of the lack of noise I sat up in bed, removing the duvet from my head. They were standing in the exact same positions.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here to get you ready for the ball." The 'duh' in Sinead's sentence was impossible to miss.

"I told you I'm not going."

"Yeah and we're telling you that you are."

"I don't want to," I said in a weak voice.

Trish came and sat down on the bed next to me, taking my hand.

"Look Ally. You can't carry on like this."

"I'm fine." This was my automatic response whenever someone questioned my mood. Normally people seemed ok with that response but not today.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT FINE!" Sinead exclaimed before sighing and sitting on the other side of the bed, taking my other hand.

"Stop saying you're okay, when your clearly not," Trish added for good measure.

"We know you're not ok. We have never seen you like this Ally. Frankly it's scaring the crap out of us." Sinead was never one for emotional talks so I was surprised that she was participating in this.

They didn't get!

"I'm trying! Ok. It's not easy! You don't understand."

"No Alls, you're right, we don't understand. We have never been through something like this before. So you need to help us understand."

"I LOVE HIM! Ok! It was a mistake that wasn't meant to happen and now I'm paying for it. I haven't spoken or seen him or any of the Moon's in weeks. I will never see or talk to him again."

"What?" Sinead asked in shock and confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Trish had more control and asked me straight out.

"I made that choice to stop running away from the problems I have created between me and him, I had to face it head on. It wasn't an easy decision."

"That's just it Ally, you're not facing it, you're running away again. You're doing exactly what you said you weren't going to do anymore."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! If you were really trying to face this you would have stayed in contact with him. You would allow him to talk to you instead of running off every time he comes near you!" Trish let out a long breath. "Look Alls, I'm not telling you how to live your life but you're making a mistake. You have to stop running. Face him, talk to him."

I remained silent, letting Trish's words sink in. I knew she was right I just didn't know what to do.

Should I talk to him?

Just to hear his side.

It was so tempting.

"Anyway! Enough of all this soppy emotional stuff," Sinead said after a few moments of silence. "We are going to the Wedding seasonal ball and yes Ally, you are coming with us whether you like it or not."

Sinead left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. I heard water running. Clearly she was running me a bath.

"Ok Ally, Do you have something to wear?" Trish asked; I nodded.

Yes, I already had a dress. Months ago Carrie had found out about this ball. She had squealed and begged me to let her choose my dress. In the end I gave up and let her have her fun. Apparently she had gone through every single item of clothing she had ever designed but couldn't find the 'right dress', so she decided to design and make my dress instead. When I found out, I went mad. She ignored me of course and wouldn't accept any form payment when she delivered the dressed to my house. She had banned me from looking at it until tonight but after the wedding I had put it to the very back of my closet so I wouldn't have a reminder of her kindness. However, I was curious to see what she had created for me.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked into my closet to retrieve the dress bag. I hung it on the front of the closet door. There was a small pink envelope pinned to the front of the bag. I removed it and opened it.

_Ally,_

_I swear if you're reading this before the night of the ball I will kill you!_

_However, if you are reading this on the night of the ball, surprise! I know you were upset with me for designing this dress, but trust me; you're going to love it._

_It's one of my best creations if I do say so myself. I actually plan to release a limited number of the dress after you've worn it. Real quick, just wanted you to know that we all love you very much and love that you're a part of our lives._

_I have a feeling something is going to happen soon and felt like I needed to tell you that._

_Anyway, hope you love the dress._

_Love Carrie_

_PS: Model it properly! And take pictures!_

Tears slowly slid from my eyes but I was smiling down at the piece of card in my hand.

Typical Carrie. I really miss her, I miss them all. I put the card on my bed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I made my decision. I turned my attention back to the dress, unzipping the bag. My hand flew to my mouth in shock as the dress was revealed to me. The tears started again. It was a deep blue, floor length, halter neck dress with a pleated bodice.

It was beautiful.

"Oh, Wow. That's amazing." I had completely forgotten I had company. I turned to look at my company. Trish looked in awe and Sinead- who had re-entered the bedroom- looked impressed.

"Is that one of Carrie's?" Trish asked. I nodded.

"I've never seen that dress in her stuff before," Sinead commented. She was a big follower of Carrie's clothing line.

"She designed it for me." I choked out.

"REALLY? Oh my gosh. That is so cool," Trish squealed.

I didn't respond; I just stared at the dress. This was the last piece of the Moon's I would ever have. This was the last part of that part of my life I could enjoy without consequences. A short sob escaped my throat.

"Come on." Sinead pulled me away from the dress, guiding me to the bathroom where a hot bath waited.

"Thanks," I whispered to Sinead.

"It's ok Ally." She smiled back before leaving the bathroom. I climbed into the bath, the hot water relaxing my tense muscles. Trish helped me wash my hair before helping me out of the bath.

When I entered the bedroom, Trish guided me to my dressing table where Sinead began to untangle the mess that was my hair. When she managed to rip the knots from my hair, she straightened then curled it so it flowed down my back in soft, elegant waves. After my hair was done Trish took over; applying light, gentle make-up to my face giving me a natural look.

I look pretty but I was still failing to see the point of this.

After my hair and makeup was complete Trish and Sinead started on theirs holding up a continuous conversation with me. They were talking about everything from Johnny Depp to handbags. However, we avoided the subject of men, as that was a sore subject for me. When Trish and Sinead had done their hair, make-up and put their dresses on, they helped me into mine.

The satin slid across my skin as Trish zipped me up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked amazing. My hair was soft and elegant as was my make-up. The paleness of my skin contrasted with the darkness of my hair. The blue of the dress brought out my eyes and was perfect for my skin tone. Carrie knew how to do her job. The dress itself was amazing. I would so have to thank her for this.

Oh, wait I couldn't do that.

I looked away from the mirror.

Upset again, tears filled my eyes.

"No Ally." Sinead pulled my chin up to look me in my eyes. "Don't cry honey."

"Yeah; you will ruin the mascara," Trish added in a jokey way, trying to bring me out of my depressed state.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The limo pulled up to the front of the venue. There was a red carpet leading up to the doors and hundreds of flashing cameras. I forced myself to smile and then to hold that expression as we stepped out of the limo. Camera's started flashing automatically, causing me to blink repeatedly. I stopped very briefly, smiling at some cameras before turning and walking away very quickly.

I didn't need this right now.

As we walked the red carpet, we were greeted by Jace- the snow machine guy. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and tie. I noticed how his eyes were glued to Trish.

"Hey Jace," I said out loud, drawing his attention away from a blushing Trish.

"Hello Ally. It's good to see you again. You look amazing."

"Thank you Jace. It's nice to see you too."

"Hi Trish. You look beautiful." A slight blushed colored his cheeks.

"Thank you Jace. So do you." I raised an eyebrow at that comment. Realizing what she had said Trish was quick to correct herself. "Not beautiful. I'm mean, you look...good"

I found myself giggling genuinely for the first time in months. Jace took Trish's hand and led her out to the dance floor. As they left a tall, dark and totally gorgeous guy approached me and Sinead.

"Fancy a dance miss?" He said, holding his hand out to Sinead.

"Ummmmmm…" I could see the excitement in her eyes but then her eyes flicked to me. I smiled.

"Go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to sit down for a while." I pointed towards a spare table.

"Okay. Well I'll just be over there if you need me," Sinead reassured me, smiling gently before I walked away from her over to the table.

The ballroom was grand of course. The floors were marble, there was crystal everywhere and every single person in this room was dressed in their finest. A few weeks ago the beauty of the ballroom and everyone in formal wear would have caught my attention but now I could not care less. I didn't even want to be here. I took a glass of champagne off one of the passing trays and took a seat at one the empty tables situated on the side of the ballroom.

I hoped to blend into the walls. No such luck.

It seemed that every single person in this place felt the need to say something to me. I tried to uphold polite conversation with everyone, bearing in mind that this was my job and I could possibly work with everyone in this room at a later point. After a 45 minute conversation with Vera Wang I felt like my head was going to explode. Someone sat down on the chair opposite me. I didn't even bother to look over and see who it was.

"Hi. I don't mean to be rude but I have a really bad headache and I'm not in the best mood for a conversation right now." The person didn't respond, instead they just took hold of my hand that was lying on the table. I was shocked not only at the gesture, but the similar electrical current I felt running through me.

There was only one person who brought out that reaction in me.

I turned my head to look at our entwined hands on the table before slowly lifting my head where I was greeted with two deep pools of brown; two hypnotic, chocolate eyes that I had missed so badly.

Austin.

My breath hitched as my heart started racing. I had forgotten how gorgeous he was. Wait, this shouldn't be happening.

Why was he here? What else did he want from me? I removed my hand from his as I finally managed to find my voice.

"What do you want Austin?" He ignored my question.

"You look stunning Ally."

Don't do this to me please! I ignored his compliment and asked another question.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was harsher and he knew it was safer to just answer my question.

"I wanted to see you Ally. I needed to see you."

"Yeah, well now you have so you can go now." I stood and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Ally please. Just let me talk to you and if you still want me to go I will. I will leave and you'll never see me again." That last statement hurt. I didn't like the idea of never seeing him again. I sighed, exhausted.

What harm could it do?

"Fine," I said in a cold, monotone voice, hoping to display an attitude of not caring about what he had to say.

I left the ballroom, walking outside into the gardens. I walked a fair distance from the hall so nobody would over hear. I stopped walking then turned to face Austin. We both said nothing. We just looked at each other not saying a word. After a few minutes of silence Austin spoke up.

"How are you?" He asked. Oh how I missed his voice.

I laughed in disbelief.

"You didn't come here for pleasantries. What can I do for you?" I was surprised I managed to keep my voice under control.

Just seeing him had sent my emotions haywire. He sighed before running his hand through his hair; something he did when he was nervous.

"I need to see you. I've been ringing and trying to get in contact with you for over four weeks. Only you're not returning my calls."

"Of course I haven't replied. I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you or your family ever again."

"Really, is that what you want?"

"Yes." No, it was the complete opposite of what I wanted.

"Cut the crap Ally!" His voice had some steel behind it. "You're not fooling me. I know you don't want that."

"Don't tell me what I want. You have no idea what I want. How dare you even think that you can just appear and tell me how I'm feeling..." I couldn't stop talking, the walls were breaking.

"Ally." He tried to interrupt me but I wasn't finished.

"Why are you here Austin? Huh? What do you want? Do you enjoy seeing me like this?" I questioned. I was beginning to think that he got enjoyment out of my pain.

I was getting really angry now.

"Ally." He tried again but I couldn't stop myself from pouring my heart out.

"If you've come here to hurt me again then you can just piss off!" I exclaimed.

"ALLY! SHUT UP!" My words fell silent.

Austin had never raised his voice at me before. I was shocked to say the least. The shock must have been evident on my face because he sighed before running his hands through that gorgeous blonde hair of his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout," he apologized but I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. "Look Ally I know I have screwed up. I know that I have really hurt you. Believe me when I say that was never my intention. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. I know that I haven't dealt with this situation in the best way and there was a lot more that I could have done to make things better, Carrie and Piper were nice enough to point that out to me."

I was slight distracted by the ideas of what Carrie and Piper had said to him. It probably wasn't very pleasant. I shook my head to clear the images of Piper throwing things at Austin and focused on the guy in front of me.

He looked tired; drained almost.

"Why are you here, Austin?" I was desperate to get this over with so I could go back to living in my depressing world and pretending that I was ok.

"I have to say something to you. I've tried so many times but every time I was close to telling you either you would run from me or I'd chicken out." He looked nervous.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to finish talking. He looked scared, really frightened. There were a few drops of perspiration on his head and he was shaking slightly. Why was he so nervous?

"What? What do you need to say?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure I would like what he had to say.

He took a very deep breath before looking me directly in my eyes.

"I love you." He spoke those words with clarity and confidence.

I was in shock.

Did he just say what I think he did? Yes he did. Why is he doing this to me?

"Don't Austin. Do not say that," I begged him but he just ignored me.

He walked forward until he was standing directly in front of me. His body flush with mine. His hands cupped my face as I closed my eyes.

"Look at me Ally."

This was a dream. I knew it was a dream and as soon as I opened my eyes he would be gone. But I knew he wanted me to open my eyes, so I slowly forced them open. Surprisingly he was still there; his face very close to mine, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"I love you Ally." I couldn't take it anymore. The tears began falling from my eyes. He raised his hand to wipe them away. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his touch.

"Austin," I started to say but he interrupted me before I could say anything. I opened my eyes to be met by his intense stare.

"I love you so much. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I tried. I tried to tell you that day I played the piano for you. The time you stayed at my apartment, I even tried to tell you the day you came back from your parents. I never dreamed you would feel the same way. So when you told me that you thought you were in love with me I was shocked but you ran off before I had the chance to say anything. Obviously there were other factors to consider like Kira. But all I could think about was you. You were on my mind all day, every day. You're beautiful, smart and funny. You're the most amazing person I have ever met." He stared into my eyes as he spoke. Every single word rang with truth and promise.

I couldn't bring myself to stop the tears from falling. I had built up so many walls and defense around me therefore it took me a while to believe. However, I could feel myself believing every single word he said. I couldn't say anything; I just stared at him. He laughed a humorless laugh.

"Say something. Please." I couldn't do this anymore.

I couldn't fight anymore

So I gave up. I was tired of fighting.

I told him how I really felt.

"I love you too," I admitted while the tears continued to fall. I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. Saying it out loud made me feel so much better.

A bright blinding smile appeared on his face.

"Ally." His finger lightly traced the shape of my lips. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. You are my life now."

I smiled under his finger as my heart stuttered and began beating unbelievably fast. He leaned down and softly placed his lips on mine. Our kiss started off soft and gentle but was growing more passionate by the second. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me completely against his body as my arms went around his neck securing his face tightly to mine. I couldn't bring myself to stop, I was afraid that as soon as the kiss ended I would wake up. Austin didn't seem like he wanted to stop either. As much as I didn't want this to end I needed to breathe. Once we had pulled away. I looked up at Austin who was smiling down at me; smiles that I couldn't help recuperate. He sighed, trailing his fingers down along the curve of my jaw.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

All the dreams and wishes were actually coming true. He really cared about me. He loved me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled again, his lips seeking mine. "Always have. Always will."

Things were far from perfect. Austin and I had a lot of talking to do. We had so much to sort out but for now I allowed myself to be swept up in a sea of love and happiness.

I allowed myself to be truly happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Auslly at last! It took a while but quoting R5 "Nothing worth having comes easy…" <strong>_

_**Yaaaaay! Okay, let me know what you think in a review! I'll see you in the epilogue.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**And the end is here, thank you so much for everything! **_

_**helloraura and Ausllyforever13 I knew there were some names I hadn't see when I read the reviews and I missed your words too much! Hope you enjoy the epilogue.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Austin & Ally belong to Disney and the story belongs to Red as a Rose01 in the Twilight fandom, I just adapt the story. I owe nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26: Epilogue.<strong>_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I giggled as Jace threw his arms around Trish's neck, pulling her face to his, kissing her enthusiastically. I cheered and clapped along with the rest of the wedding party as the two of them finally surfaced.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Jace and Trish Stewart," The priest announced as Jace and Trish made their way back up the navy blue aisle.

That's right you guessed it. Trish and Jace have finally tied the knot. I couldn't be happier for her. The wedding was spectacular; after all it was planned by Sinead. The ceremony was held outside in front of a lake. There wasn't really a theme but there was a color scheme of silver. There were silver chairs with white cushions situated on either side of a navy blue aisle carpet. On the aisle artificial trees dripped with Swarovski crystals and small crystal chandeliers.

Trish was dressed in a strapless, flowing gown and Jace in a Navy blue suit. They both looked exquisite.

I had to admit, I never thought I'd see the day Trish decided to get married. But things seemed to go very well with the two of them from their first date; even though they were complete opposites.

I mean, let's face it; Trish is a handful but Jace seemed more then capable to handle her. They both deserved a happy ever after. My day dream was interrupted by my very own happy ever after.

"Are you okay love?" He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up into his gorgeous deep chocolate eyes, instantly losing my focus and my breath. I still couldn't believe he was mine.

"I'm fine." I smiled brightly before taking his hand and following the bride and groom up the aisle towards the reception venue.

Austin and I were still going strong. We had officially been a couple for a year and a half now and had moved in together six months ago. I was now the general manager of Divine Matrimony; Sinead had decided she needed a break, a very long break, one that she had no intentions of returning from. So, after planning her last wedding (Trish's) she entrusted me with her company. To say I was ecstatic was an understatement. Austin had started up his own lawyers firm and was now one of the most successful lawyers in the world. Everyone wanted him to represent them as he had yet to lose a case. It made me so proud. Also Austin was now in partnership with Divine Matrimony. His company drew up the contracts and legal documents for all our weddings.

As soon as I had been promoted to general manager, I promoted Jayde to official wedding planner. She always worked incredibly hard and she deserved it. I also stayed true to my word and Cassidy had moved to New York and was working at Divine Matrimony as Jayde's first assistant. She had settled in straight away. I had never seen her so happy and relaxed.

Elliot and Piper got married about a year ago. Of course it was an extremely extravagant event. They got married in the Plaza hotel in front of over 200 guests, Piper wore a $5,000 dress and hundreds of fireworks were let off as the night came to an end. They were both unbelievably happy. However, nothing bought them as much joy as them finding out that Piper was pregnant, with twins none the less. Due to her delicate condition Piper had stopped modelling for Chanel but was currently working with Tiffany Rose, where she had designed and modelled her very own line of maternity clothes. Elliot was Elliot. I swear nothing will ever change that guy's personality. You'd think that the knowledge that he had two children on the way would make him grow up, but no not Elliot. He was still the same relaxed, hyper, chilled out guy he been since I first met him. He was still working as a personal trainer. He even took on some of my clients to help get them into shape for their big day.

Carrie and I had opened an exclusive bridal store in New York. She was a very successful designer therefore people followed what she did. So when she started creating wedding dresses, there was a lot of interest, so she spent most of time running the bridal store. Dez was still a publicist, but now he worked with Katy Perry.

Mike was still a doctor. To be honest I don't think Mike would ever change profession. I mean he loves the hospital and his patients. Mimi's business was still becoming more and more successful. Sinead had just hired her to completely remodel our building's interior.

Kira had disappeared off the face of the earth. Not literally anyway. To everyone in the know she was living in Hawaii. She was taking a very long break from the press and her parents; which in all honesty she needed. That was obvious after the breakdown she had at my house. I just hoped she found someone, she deserved to be happy. I found it very amusing that this time two years ago I couldn't stand the sight of the woman, but now we were close friends. She knew I was with Austin and yet she was still happy for us. I really hope she had the chance to be happy.

Brooke and Gavin had given birth to a little girl. They named her Vanessa. She was so beautiful, a true mix of Gavin and Brooke. They couldn't be happier. Also they had named me Vanessa's godmother. I couldn't be happier.

The flashing lights of the camera brought me back down to earth. I was standing in front the venue next to Trish with Austin standing behind me. I smiled just as the flash of the camera went off again. After another thirty minutes of having my pictures taken, Austin and I made our way into wedding reception as the photographer took more pictures of just Trish and Jace. When we walked into the reception my mouth literally dropped opened. The ballroom had been transformed. It was beautiful and elegant with hints of winter wonderland.

The wedding flowed from the ceremony to the reception smoothly. All of the traditional customs were kept. I watched as one of my best friends released pure white doves as her and her new husband cut their cake. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably as Jace stuck his head up Trish's skirt to remove the garter before he flicked into the crowd where it hit Elliot in his eye.

Trish purposely threw her bouquet into my hands. I just rolled my eyes and threw it back at her, causing everyone at the reception to laugh and of course there was their first dance. But Trish being Trish; meant that it wasn't a traditional slow dance, let's just say it involved lots of hip hop moves and I could have sworn I saw break-dancing at one point. After their first dance Trish dragged me and the rest of the bridesmaids onto the floor for our first dance.

The smile still hadn't left my face. Today was one of the most amusing weddings I have ever attended. The ceremony was peaceful and sophisticated and the reception was just crazy. I was currently watching a blindfolded Trish trying to knock the crap out of a piñata. Both Austin and I laughed loudly when she completely missed the piñata and smacked Jace in the head.

I felt Austin lean into me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered at his closeness but nodded my head. This guy still does weird things to my body.

He took my hand and guided me outside, away from the noise of the reception. We walked onto the porch that was decorated with cream and silver roses and loads of little lights.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand.

"What? Here? Are you serious?"

"Why not? Would you care to dance Ally?" He asked holding out his hand.

I laughed before placing my hand in his. He pulled me closer as I placed my left hand on his shoulder, and he put his right arm around my waist. He held my right hand in his left as we danced around the patio.

"Today's been beautiful." He spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes it has. I wouldn't have expected anything else from Sinead. Plus I'm happy for Trish and Jace; they deserve to be happy."

He didn't reply instead he was staring at me; but not in his normal way. He looked slightly scared and excited at the same time.

"What? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" I was getting paranoid. He pulled my hand away from my face, shaking his head.

"No Alls, there's nothing on your face."

"Then what's wrong."

"You know I love you more than anything right. I never want to lose you." he said, staring deep into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly nervous at where this was going.

He just continued to stare at me for a few seconds before moving to kneel down on one knee. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. OH MY GOSH!

"Ally Dawson, I promise to love you forever. I almost lost you once and I will not let that happen ever again. You are my life now. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I held Austin's gaze. He wanted to marry me. ME! At least half a minute had passed before I realized that he was waiting for my answer. The only problem was I was finding it very hard to think of something to say back, so I kept it simple.

"Yes...Yes! I'll marry you!" The smile that appeared on his face completely took my breath away.

He stood up off the ground as he placed the pink and yellow gold ring on the 4th finger of my left hand. It was so beautiful

"I love you," he said softly, smiling down at me. I sniffed and wiped away some more tears.

"I love you too," I whispered back before he leaned down and sealed our fate with a kiss.

Inside my head I was constantly screaming. I can't believe it! I was getting married. I was going to marry AUSTIN FRICKING MOON!

I'm getting married; time to start wedding planning.

Here we go again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it, the end. I have tears in my eyes… I loved the response you had with the story, I appreciate it so much! I cannot express how thankful I am that you are reading this and reviewing! <strong>_

_**I will be posting the Austin POV outtake but its not going to be soon, maybe on Monday or Tuesday, I have yet to write it and it makes me a little nervous but I will do it!**_

_**The story has a sequel, yaaaaay! But, is not half way done, I mean it only has three chapters. We could wait until it has more chapters so I can talk to Red as a Rose01 to ask for her permission to adapt it… you can give me some ideas to what to do. **_

_**For the almost last time in the story, let me know what you think in a little review. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
